


Saved By Love

by AZCatmom



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 53,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZCatmom/pseuds/AZCatmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has known nothing but pain and degradation since the age of three.  Found and rescued from human traffickers, but stalked by relentless unsubs, can young Spencer be saved by the love of his new family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first effort, so please be kind. All comments and criticisms welcome, so feel free to review. Of course, this is a work of fiction and any resemblance of characters to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Criminal minds and all cannon characters are the sole property of CBS. No profits are being made by this work.

The boy was tired. And thirsty-so thirsty. When was the last time THE MAN had given him water? Two days at least, and longer still since he’d seen food. “But, boy was good” he thought, “Boy did all the blue man asked. Why hasn’t HE come?” The pain he was accustomed to, and the blood. But usually there was water after “entertaining” one of HIS guests. Usually he was untied and allowed to curl up on the ragged blanket in the corner, at the furthest reach of the chain attached to the collar on his neck. The sun shining through the window high on the wall had traveled all across the floor and disappeared since the blue man was here….and still no-one had come. The boy closed his eyes and tried to find the darkness, the only escape from his thirst and aching limbs.  
The door at the top of the stairs slammed open, as did the boy’s eyes, his terrified gaze fixed on the column of large, uniformed men in bullet-proof vests streaming down the stairs, shining flashlights around the dank, dark basement. The first three men walked past him, closely examining the space before calling “Clear!” The fourth and fifth slowly approached him, speaking soft reassuring phrases. The boy felt the ropes holding his knees to the bedframe fall away, followed by those holding his hands to the headboard, and sat up as swiftly as he was able, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping both arms around his legs.   
“Hotch, there’s nobody else down here” one of the first three declared, with obvious frustration, “where is she!” “Look for hidden spaces-knock against the walls for empty spots” advised the tall dark haired man standing next to the boy, “Morgan, help them” he directed the dark skinned man with him. The black haired man kneeled down next to the trembling child and gently addressed him. “My name is Aaron, I’m with the FBI, and I am not going to hurt you. You’re safe now. We’re here to help you, OK buddy? Just relax. You’re safe.” Turning his head to the side, he called for a bolt cutter, water, and a blanket. One of the first three trotted up the stairs and returned with the requested items as Aaron continued to speak softly to the boy.

Seeing the bottle of water, the boy scrambled from the blood-stained mattress and over to a battered, dirty bowl on the floor, the chain attached to the collar on his neck rattling loudly. He looked expectantly to the black haired man, then a shadow crossed his face, replaced by a look of resignation. Hotch walked over to the boy, who promptly reached up and began to pull down his zipper. “No! What are you doing!” the man exclaimed, and the boy cowered, covering his head protectively with his arms. Realizing his mistake, Hotch knelt next to the boy, covering his naked form with the blanket, and soothed “It’s OK, I’m not mad at you. I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t have to do that anymore, OK? This water is for you and you don’t have to do anything for it, not anymore, OK?” The boy looked up at him hesitantly, fear still shining in his eyes. Hotch opened the bottle of water and tried to hand it to the boy, who gazed at him in obvious confusion then held up the bowl. Realizing the obvious, Hotch reached out for the boy’s right hand and wrapped it around the bottle. “You are a human being, not an animal. You don’t drink from a bowl. Drink from the bottle. Bring the top to your mouth (he gestured how) and pour a little water into your mouth then swallow” Aaron instructed.

The boy hesitantly followed instructions, then grinned happily with his success. While the boy drank down half the bottle, Hotch took the bolt cutters to the lock on the boy’s collar and released him. Gratitude shown from the boy’s eyes, as he gazed at Hotch, then he scampered across the room, dragging his left leg behind him. He began pushing against a heavy looking chest of drawers and called out “Erh-run…help lady!” Hotch immediately joined him and added his effort, asking “you know where the lady is?” “Yes-under!” exclaimed the boy. As soon as the chest was pushed out of the way, the boy knelt and pulled up the rug covering the floor. A small ring was visible in the floor and the boy pulled upward with all his might. Adding his strength, Hotch watched as a portion of the floorboards swung upward, revealing a crawlspace beneath the floor containing a semi-conscious woman, her naked body littered with bruises and cuts. The boy moved forward and removed the blanket from around his shoulders, draping it around the woman, and tried to hand her the remaining half bottle of water. “It’s OK,” murmured Hotch, “you keep that water, we have more for her” as he wrapped his windbreaker around the boy, unbelievably touched that the obviously cold and dehydrated boy would share his water and warmth with another victim. “You finish that, ok?” The boy nodded, uncertainly, until he saw one of the men coming down the stairs with more water and blankets. Then he limped over to a dirty pile of blanket on the floor, curled up and finished off the water.

“You know my name buddy, what’s yours?” asked Aaron, moving over toward the boy’s “nest” as the other man tended to the woman they had been searching for. “Boy” he promptly replied. “What did they call you before you came here?” he re-phrased. After a moment of thought, searching his memories, the boy replied “Spencer. Spencer Reid.”


	2. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have 39 chapters written, with more yet unborn, so I will give you 2 chapters today :-)

Warnings for implied child abuse and one violent scene.

Hotch knelt down by the child, encouraged by their growing rapport. “Nice to meet you Spencer” he said with a gentle smile. “How long have you been down here?” The boy shrugged his thin shoulders and shook his head. “Do you remember how old you were when you first came here?” Hotch questioned. This time Spencer wrinkled his brow for a moment, deep in thought, then responded “THE MAN took Spencer from Mommy when 3 years, 2 months and 11 days.” Hiding his surprise at the detail of the answer, Hotch pushed a bit further, “And where did Mommy and Spencer live?” “Mommy and Daddy’s house” was the reply. Sensing Hotch’s disappointment with his answer, he volunteered “Spencer count 2,523 to come to THE MAN’s house.” “How clever of you to count!” Hotch praised, not really believing it...after all, a 3 year old could hardly have been able to count to such a number. He helped the small, rail thin child put his arms in the sleeves of the FBI windbreaker, noting the network of scars and bruises marring the boy’s ivory skin, and rolled them up until his hands peeked forth. “There, that’s better,” he smiled, “now rest here for a bit while I call a friend to help find your mommy, OK?” The boy gave a ghost of a smile back and nodded, cuddling into the jacket that hung past his ankles and dropping his head, hiding his bruised face behind a curtain of light brown tangles.  
Hotch pulled out his phone as he stood and stepped away, hitting speed dial. “Office of omniscience, how can I dazzle you?” came the perky voice of the BAU’s technical analyst. “Garcia, we found Miranda Peterson, alive. The ambulance is on its way but we don’t have the name of the Hospital yet. Please have JJ notify the family, but tell her I want this kept out of the press. Things have become…complicated. We found a young boy as well, he looks to be about 4 or 5 years old. The name is Spencer Reid and I’m assuming he’s local. Check the Nevada missings back at least 2 years and get back to me as soon as possible” Hotch instructed. “Aye-Aye Mon Capitan” Garcia chirped as she clicked off, fingers already flying over keys. 

He turned back towards the boy to find the piled blanket empty. A quick survey of the room showed Spencer in front of a pile of boxes further down the wall, struggling to remove a pull top from a small can. Striding over to investigate, Hotch soon realized it was a can of dog food. Not wanting to frighten the child he slowed his pace and quietly asked “Is this what the man gives you to eat?” Despite Hotch’s caution, Spencer jumped and dropped the can with a fearful/guilty look on his face, scrambling back to his blanket nest and sitting with his legs to his chest and face hidden against his knees, shaking. “It’s ok, you’re not in trouble. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you. I’m not mad.” Hotch soothed as he slowly sat cross legged next to the frightened boy, reaching out to gently stroke the child’s head. Spencer shied away at first, then found himself leaning in to the gentle touch, feeling much calmer. He raised his head to gaze shyly at the kind face of his rescuer, whispering “Hungry” before lowering it again.

Knowing he couldn’t let the boy eat anything until after he was treated at the hospital, in case surgery was needed, Hotch gently explained that dog food wasn’t for little boys, but after he saw a doctor to make him feel better he would be given real food at the hospital. Searching his memory to validate what he was hearing, the child remembered bright yellow/orange food that tasted good before the brown smelly stuff HE gave him. “Macncheez?” he asked hopefully? “Sure Buddy” Hotch smiled. “Ok” Spencer sighed, and leaned against the man next to him as fatigue overwhelmed him.

The door at the top of the stairs slammed open yet again, gathering everyone’s attention in an instant. The boy jumped and clutched at Hotch, both hands entwining his arm. Stalking down the stairs was a tall, broad-shouldered, red haired main dressed in business attire…and pointing a large gun straight at Spencer. “Come here Boy!” he thundered, “Now!” A look of absolute terror on his face, the trembling child slowly began to rise from his blanket, tears tracking down his cheeks. “Almost” he thought, “Almost safe”. “No!” cried Aaron, as he placed himself in front of the boy, aiming his own weapon square on the redhead’s chest. “FBI! Scott McCormick, drop your weapon! You are under arrest for kidnapping, human trafficking, and the murder of Joan Bradford. Put your weapon on the floor and raise your hands above your head! NOW!!” 

“FBI? You think that gives you the right to break into MY home and lay hands on MY property?!” McCormick ranted, a mad gleam in his blue eyes. “Hardly! You can have the bitch, I don’t care, but you are not keeping my Boy from me. I paid good money for him and he is MINE! BOY! Come here now! Don’t you dare disobey me!” Hotch held out his arm to keep the child behind him and countered “Drop your weapon now, or I WILL shoot! Spencer will be returned to his parents and you will be spending the rest of your life behind bars. Now, drop the weapon!” “Returned to his parents? Who do you think sold him to me?” McCormick snorted. “Lie! Him Lie!” spat Spencer, coming around Hotch, dripping with fury. McCormick took aim….and the room erupted in gunfire as Hotch shoved the boy behind him once again. The redhead came tumbling down the stairs, bleeding from at least 7 gunshot wounds, and lay still at the bottom, sightless blue eyes staring upward. Morgan stepped forward, took the man’s wrist and confirmed “He’s dead”. 

“Is everyone OK? Is anyone hurt?” called Hotch, surveying the assorted police, SWAT, and BAU members present. All verbalized a lack of injury and he turned his attention to the hysterically crying boy curled into the fetal position on the floor behind him. Dropping down to his knees, Hotch gathered him into his arms and chanted “It’s ok, it’s all over now. He’s dead and he can’t hurt you anymore,” over and over as he gently rocked him. Sniffling and wiping at his eyes with both hands, the still shaking child asked “Dead forever?” At his rescuer’s confirming nod he uncurled and struggled to his feet, then limped slowly toward the body sprawled at the foot of the stairs. Officer Grant moving to intercept, saying “No honey, you don’t need to see this” was stopped by Morgan, who explained “Yes he does. He needs to know that this monster won’t be coming back for him.” Spencer stood gazing at the still body then cautiously leaned over and picked up an arm, letting it drop. He then moved to McCormick’s face, his back to the others, and a familiar sound was heard as a small yellow puddle gathered beneath the dead man’s head. With a look of satisfaction the boy returned to a stunned Hotch, sitting by his feet and leaning against his legs, eyes drooping. 

“Did he just….”trailed off Hotch, fighting to control the smirk that wanted to grace his features. “Uh, yes” chuckled Morgan, turning to try and regain his composure. As the others present struggled to maintain professionalism, with varying degrees of success, the first set of paramedics arrived on the scene and were directed to the woman, who had once again lost consciousness. As they worked to stabilize her for transport, Hotch leaned down and picked up the tired child, who sighed and snuggled into his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time he could remember.


	3. Blue Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and Kudos! You all made my week!! Warnings for inferred child sexual abuse and mild violence. Don't read if this could be triggering. (Sorry-should have put that up yesterday.) Still don't own Criminal Minds or cannon characters, no profit made from this story.

Hearing the change in Spencer’s breathing as he dropped into slumber, Hotch moved slowly to the bed then shook out a blanket over the bare mattress to cover the filth and layers of dried blood. Gently laying the boy on the blanket he covered the child with another and gestured to Morgan to join him at the opposite side of the room.

“We cleared the main house before coming down here, and there is no way McCormick got past Prentiss and Rossi outside. Where the hell did that S.O.B. come from?” snapped an angry Morgan.

“That is what I want to know” Hotch responded thoughtfully, pacing in a small circle. “All right, what does where we found Miranda tell us? He uses hidden spaces. We need to go back over this place with a fine tooth comb. Find where he was hiding. Make sure there is no-one else in the walls or floors. Then we profile the house, discover who McCormick had dealings with. There are 4 victims still unaccounted for and some one knows where those women are.”

“What about the kid? He knew about one-do you think any of the others were brought down here?” questioned Morgan as he knelt by the exposed opening in the floor and began systematically checking for additional hollowed out areas.

“It’s possible. I’ll talk to him after he’s rested a bit; meanwhile I want Prentiss to ride in with Miranda in case she comes to. She and Irene Johnson were taken together, and there’s always a chance she was held with one or both of the others at some time. Tell Rossi to start on searching the main floor-let SWAT watch the exterior-and I want you to start checking down here. I suspect we’ve just found the tip of the iceberg here and there’s no telling what could be in some of these boxes…” Hotch was interrupted by the ringing of his cell. “Hotchner” he answered.

“Garcia here bossman. I have the 4-1-1 on your mystery boy, and sir it is sad, so very very sad. And horrifying actually, considering how things ended up. And” 

“Garcia!” Hotch chided.

“Sorry sir. One Spencer Reid, only child of Diana and William Reid, was reported missing by his mother 3 years and 7 months ago. Only nobody believed her on account that her husband William claimed that their son died at birth and that Diana was imagining he was still alive on account of her schizophrenia. So nobody ever even looked for him! Then, when she kept insisting her 3 year old son was alive and missing she was involuntarily admitted to Bennington Sanitarium for 3 day evaluation. She then totally lost it and started claiming the government stole her son, and she is still there! Then that scumbag William divorced Diana, sold the house, and married the secretary at his law firm. He married the secretary-I mean how stereotypical is that? Anyway what is really interesting is that Scott McCormick has the law firm that William Reid works for on retainer for his import/export business and according to the records, that business is run from the very house you are standing in.” concluded the computer diva breathlessly.

“3 years 7 months ago? Are you sure it’s the same boy? This child is maybe 4 or 5.” questioned Hotch. 

“Well there are no photographs-Diana claims the government stole them-but I am sending a drawing Diana submitted to the police when she made the initial report. You should have it……..now.”

“Garcia, it looks just like him” exclaimed a surprised Hotch, “Good work. Get me everything you can find on William Reid and his movements over the past 4 years. Also whatever is out there on this import/export company.”

“I’ll be able to tell you what kind of toothpaste he uses by the time I’m done with him! Garcia out.”

A slight smile quirking his lips, Hotch was replacing his phone in a pocket when a shrill scream split the relative quiet of the basement.

“EHHRRRRUN! EHHRRRUN!”

Whipping around toward the bed on which he had left Spencer sleeping, Hotch was shocked to see a light blue uniformed paramedic kneeling over the boy and holding a hand over the child’s mouth, hissing “SHhhh”.

As Hotch flew toward the bed, the paramedic jerked his hand back with a curse when Spencer sank his teeth in as hard as he could, then scrambled backward until he reached the headboard.. Hotch reached the man just as he began to swing his other hand at the boy, catching the fist and twisting the arm behind the man’s back none too gently. “What do you think you are doing!” demanded Hotch, patented death glare turned on the man full strength as he shoved him back off the bed.

“He bit me!” the paramedic tried to defend, wilting under Hotch’s gaze.

“Go 'way Blue Man! Eh-run, tell him go 'way! Him hurt Spencer!” the boy cried.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him hurt you” soothed Hotch.

“No, him hit Spencer, him bite Spencer!” he insisted, then raised the bottom of the windbreaker and pointed to a fresh, ugly looking bite mark on his inner left thigh, then toward the bruises on his face.

The man whirled and ran-right into the solid chest of Derek Morgan, who slammed him into the wall and snapped handcuffs around the paramedic’s wrists. Morgan shoved the man into the grasp of 2 officers who had come to assist, snarling “Get this piece of shit out of here! Just make sure his teeth stay intact until they make a bite mold.”

Spencer sat trembling on the bed, legs pulled up to chest, arms clasped around them, rocking back and forth as he gazed fearfully at the 2nd paramedic who was calling in to headquarters. Hotch sat and drew the child into his lap, rocking gently and whispering reassurances. 

The paramedic turned to Hotch and explained “I can’t run with just myself, but they’re sending another bus with 2 women-that should be easier for the little guy. It’ll be here in about 10 minutes.” The paramedic looked regretfully at the frightened boy and shook his head, then climbed the stairs on out.


	4. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another missing woman is found and Spencer sees the sky again.

Warnings for inferences of non-con and child abuse. Criminal Minds and all characters are the sole property of CBS.

 

Spencer had calmed completely by the time the ambulance arrived, and was sitting quietly in Hotch’s lap, leaning against his chest, eyes wide open and thumb firmly in mouth. He was determined to show his rescuer that he was brave, not some crybaby. That resolve wavered a bit as the 2 female paramedics approached him but firmed again once Spencer reminded himself that no lady had ever hurt him. In fact, he realized that ladies got hurt down here too-he should warn them! Spencer gathered his courage as the first woman knelt by the bed to be at his eyelevel and greeted him “Hello Little Man. I’m Angie, and I’m here to help you feel better, OK?”

“Run Angie! Not safe here! Ladies hurt!” Spencer whispered urgently.

“Don’t be scared honey, the bad guy is dead. He can’t hurt anybody anymore.” Angie replied in a gentle tone. “Now let’s get you out of this old basement, OK?”

“Ok, but hurry! Him dead, yes, but Him not only bad man. Bad mans hurt the ladies.”

“Spencer, how many ladies have been brought down here? How many different ladies have you seen?” inquired Hotch. 

“27 ladies since come here. 25 stay under floor then go away; yesterday that lady come with other lady.” Spencer promptly replied.

“What about the other lady”, asked Hotch, dreading the answer. “Her under there” responded the child, pointing to the green trunk in the far left corner of the room. “Her dead.”

Hotch gestured to Morgan to check out that corner and returned his attention to the boy in his lap. “How many bad men have come down here? Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you, we just want to find them and lock them up in jail so they can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“THE Man, blue man, Bill, angry man, lollipop man, Grandpa come hurt Spencer; THE Man, red hair man, long hair man come hurt ladies. Don’t wanna talk no more,” and the boy replaced the thumb in his mouth and turned his face into his protector’s chest.

“That’s ok Buddy, you did really good, just rest now, OK?” soothed Hotch, who turned to the paramedics to ask “Would you like me to just carry him out to the bus? Let’s get him out of here before hooking anything up.”

At their agreement, Hotch warned Spencer before gently picking him up and carrying him up the stairs, through the back of the house and out into the crisp desert night air. “Wow” the boy exclaimed, seeing the star spangled sky for the first time he could remember. “Cool, huh?” responded an amused Hotch. “Uh-huh” agreed the awed child, as he looked around him at the world outside of the basement for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Things went rapidly downhill, however, when the little group reached the ambulance and Hotch attempted to set the boy down on the gurney. He tightly grabbed hold of Hotch’s neck screaming “No! Don’t leave Spencer! No! No go!” while Hotch tried to assure him that he wasn’t leaving the boy, he would go with him. Spencer was basically at the end of his rope at this point, after all the evenings proceedings, and no longer able to comprehend. Hotch realized this fact, and proposed a plan B.

“Ok,” he suggested, “What if I sit on the gurney with Spencer in my lap? Then you could strap us both in for safety, and I’ll help steady him for the IV?” The medics quickly agreed, and Spencer seemed to understand Hotch’s explanation. So long as he was in the arms of his protector, he stayed calm. He even held his right arm straight and unmoving at Hotch’s instruction as Angie placed an IV access and started a bag of fluids dripping. They then loaded the gurney into the back and headed to the hospital-sirens silent to avoid panicking the child. 

Hotch pulled out his cell and informed Rossi and Morgan that he was riding in with Spencer and asked to be kept up to date with what they found at the house. Morgan sadly confirmed the presence of Irene’s body under the floor where Spencer had indicated. Rossi had so far found a room with shackles on the wall, but no more victims.  
He returned his attention to the boy when he freed his left arm and swatted at Angie as she began assessing his injuries. “NO! No Touch! No Hurt!” 

“No honey, I won’t hurt you” the medic cooed, “I just need to look at your owies.”

“No! Only Eh-Run touch Spencer. Please! No hurt!”

Angie checked in with the base hospital and received orders for sedation. “I think that would be best,” she explained to Hotch, “considering the exam he’ll need at the ER.” At Hotch’s nod she injected medication into the boy’s IV port and he relaxed, eyes drooping. Moments later sleep claimed him and Angie resumed her work. Gently unzipping the windbreaker, she gasped at the sight of the bruises, scars, cuts, and bite marks peppering the boy’s body. “God! Please tell me you are going to catch the bastards who did this!” “Two down, four to go” Hotch stated grimly.

Shortly thereafter the ambulance pulled up to the ER and the contents of the gurney raised a few eyebrows as they were wheeled through the double doors and into an exam bay. Hotch gently stood and laid the sleeping child on the exam bed, standing protectively nearby. He pulled out his badge and refused to leave when the ER staff tried to usher him into the waiting room, informing them that Spencer was under the FBI’s jurisdiction to be protected as an integral witness to a human trafficking investigation where unsubs remained uncaught, and there was to be an agent guarding the child at all times. Delivered with his “death glare”. Needless to say, everyone backed off, and respectfully requested he stand by the boy’s head to allow them room to work. He nodded and complied, after first scrutinizing everyone present and noting all entries and exits to the room. After the paramedic, Hotch wasn’t in the mood to automatically trust anyone.


	5. Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for described non-con and child abuse, a bit of language, and some violence. CM still belongs to CBS.

Hotch found himself struggling to maintain his calm, stern disposition as Spencer’s workup progressed, nearly breaking into tears when the anal exam showed scarring from years of abuse as well as fresh tears from a recent brutal assault that required stitches. A full “Rape Kit” was run, and Aaron was grateful the child could sleep through the grueling invasive procedure. 2 of the recent bite marks were showing sign of infection and were thoroughly cleaned and debrided after swabbing for DNA. A few of the cuts should have been stitched but at 2 days old the best they could do was use “butterfly closures” to keep the wound edges close together. The bedside X-Ray revealed his left leg to have been broken, about a week prior judging from the swelling and bruising, and would be casted as soon as the nurses finished bathing the boy and washing the filth and blood from his hair. His age of nearly 7 years old was medically confirmed, yet he was the size of a 4 year old due to severe long-term malnutrition and relative inactivity. By some miracle his bones were not malformed and blood tests indicated his organs were functioning normally, so the medical team thought it likely the child had a good chance for full recovery with the right care, at least physically. As for mentally, emotionally, and cognitively it was too soon to tell.

After casting the boy’s leg and dressing him in a pair of hospital pajamas with the left leg unsnapped to accommodate the cast, Spencer was placed in a private room and a large armchair was brought in for Hotch, who sank gratefully down into it. This had been one helluva long night! When the nurse came in to get Spencer’s medical history, assuming Aaron was his father, Hotch filled her in on the situation. Horrified at what the tiny child had endured, Ann did her intake assessment, checked the IV, and showed the agent where the nurses button was located, asking that he signal her as soon as the boy woke. She bustled out, only to return moments later with a steaming cup of coffee and a sandwich, “I think its ham. You looked like you could use a snack” she smiled as she left to continue her rounds.

Less than 2 hours later Hotch interrupted his texted conversation with Rossi, certain that he had just heard stirring from the boy…and Spencer’s glazed eyes fought to open. “It’s ok buddy, you’re safe, you’re in the hospital and you are safe here.” Hotch gently reassured as he pushed the call button. Ann trotted in with a big, friendly smile on her face. “Hi there sweetheart, I’m Ann and I’m just here to check on you and make sure that you’re OK” she said, slowly approaching the bed. “Do your owies hurt bad right now? The doctor said you could have medicine to make it better if they do.”

Spencer gazed uncertainly at the new person, more awake now, then shyly looked down and shook his head no. He tried to speak but choked on the dryness of his throat. Ann poured some water from the bedside pitcher into a cup and pulled a straw from her pocket, plopping it in the cup and offering it to the boy, who looked questioningly to Hotch. Realizing the child had likely never used a straw or regular cup before he explained “That is a straw. Put the top end in your mouth and suck-the water will come up the straw and into your mouth.” To Spencer’s delight the procedure rewarded him with water at first try and he played a bit with sipping up small amounts before downing the remainder. 

“Please, more?” the boy asked hopefully, holding out the plastic tumbler.

“Let’s see how well your tummy handles that, then you can have more, OK?” the nurse replied.

The disappointed boy slowly nodded his head, but brightened considerably when Ann pulled a small container of red Jell-O and a spoon from her roomy pockets and asked if he felt up to trying to eat a little something? At his enthusiastic nod the nurse pulled the bedside table in front of him, took the lid off and handed him the spoon. After a moment searching his early memories, Spencer recalled his Mom teaching him how to hold and use a spoon. He carefully adjusted his hold on the utensil, dipped it into the Jell-O, scooped some up, slowly advanced the spoon toward his mouth…and dropped the red chunk into his lap. While the two adults fought to stifle an amused smile, the boy decided “Oh the heck with it” snatched the chunk from his lap and popped it into his mouth. “Good!” he exclaimed around a wide grin.

“Ok, you just keep practicing with that spoon and I’m going to talk with your nurse,” Hotch instructed the boy, keeping a mostly straight face and turning toward the nurse before his own grin broke free. “You’re very good with him-how many do you have?” Ann complimented. “One son, Jack-he just turned 5 last month.” Hotch replied, “So how long till he can have the macaroni and cheese I promised him?”

Ann explained that since it seemed to have been several days since Spencer had eaten they needed to reintroduce food slowly-clear liquids first (that includes Jell-O), then full liquids like milk and cream soup, then when he was keeping those down fine he could have soft foods like the promised favorite. She also explained that the STD screen had come back negative for everything but Chlamydia, which would be easily treated with an antibiotic in the IV, but the HIV screen would need to be rechecked in 12 weeks, and his vaccinations would need to be brought up to date. “I’m telling you this because I have a feeling you’ll be the one looking after the little guy for a while, what with Mom in Bennington and Dad headed for jail when you catch him. You don’t strike me as the kind of man that would leave a child in his condition to the mercy of the foster care system.”

“And I thought I was the profiler here,” laughed Hotch, “but you’re right-he seems to trust me, to already be bonding, and I can’t just abandon him. He’s already claimed a piece of my heart.”

Ann smiled warmly, then gestured for Hotch to look behind him. Spencer had fallen back to sleep with Jell-O smeared around his pleased smile. “I need to check on my other patients, but I’ll stop by before leaving for the day. Why don’t you try to grab a quick nap? I’ll call security and have them put someone at your door.” And she slipped quietly out, softly closing the door to cut the noise from the hallway.

Smiling gently, Hotch got a moistened cloth from the bathroom and washed the sticky redness from the boy’s face. And hands. Then he pulled away the table, muted the overhead light, pulled the blanket up to his chin, and kissed the child’s forehead. Settling comfortably into the chair, he pulled out his phone and checked on Morgan’s progress via text.

An hour or so later, having finished up what they could do at this point at the crime scene, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan called JJ to join them and gathered at the hospital nurses station to meet with Hotch, who exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and instructed the guard not to let anyone in but him and nurse Ann. He led the team to the playroom at the end of the brightly painted hall, then filled them in on what Spencer had revealed and on his condition. Morgan looked ready to punch a wall and cussed a blue streak, while Rossi and Prentiss looked royally pissed. 

After giving everyone a few moments to calm down, Rossi reported that no records for McCormick’s import/export were found. In fact, no personal papers of any kind were found-not so much as an electric bill. What he did find were 2 person sized secret compartments in the walls of the main floor, either of which could have hidden McCormick when they first cleared the house. Prentiss related having searched the outside perimeter after returning from the hospital escort, including a shed and some kind of workshop, finding nothing but unused gardening tools. Morgan’s basement search turned up no further spaces, victims, or bodies. However, several of the boxes contained a disturbing assortment of torture implements, leather collars with chains, and shackles. He ultimately had all the boxes carried off to the precinct to be sorted and cataloged. His most intriguing find, however, was under the bed they had found Spencer tied to. There were at least a dozen old high school textbooks, most of which had been written in in a childish scrawl. The answers were all correct, so far as he could tell at quick inspection. On the blank back pages of several were drawings-well, pencil sketches really, of different men. One was a dead ringer for McCormick, and another like the wayward paramedic. This one had BLUE MAN shakily printed in block letters beneath it. One labelled BILL looked suspiciously like an older version of the photograph Garcia had sent them of William Reid. Morgan had already photographed the sketches and sent them to Garcia to run her facial recognition software on.

“Good work,” Hotch praised, “When did Garcia say she would have …” He was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream and the muffled cry of “EHH-RUUN! HELP! EHH-RUUN”. Hotch flew down the hall drawing his weapon as he ran, the rest of the team following suit. The first thing he noticed was that the guard was no longer at the door, and as he skidded to a stop in Spencer’s hospital room he further noted that the guard was now on the floor, bleeding from his temple. To his absolute horror he saw Spencer clutched in the iron grip of a man who had to be William Reid.

“Put the boy down and step away from him, NOW!” commanded Hotch, gun aimed at the man’s mid-forehead. “There is no way you are getting out of this room with him. Put him down and step away. That is the only way you are getting out of this alive Reid!”

Reid seemed surprised they knew who he was, but decided to try and work it. “I just want my son back!” he claimed. “I’ve missed him all these years. You can’t keep a father away from his son!”

“You lost the right to call yourself his father the day you sold him you son of a bitch! Now set him down and step away or I WILL shoot you!” spat Morgan, his eyes on fire. 

“And I’ll slit his little throat before you are done aiming” threatened Reid, brandishing a hunting knife. Spencer had had enough. He jerked his head away from the hand clasped over his mouth then latched onto the hand with his teeth, biting for all he was worth. Reid, shocked at the unexpected pain, dropped both the knife and the child. Spencer howled in pain when his leg cracked against the floor, however he quickly pulled himself up using William’s legs and began pounding at Reid’s crotch with both little fists with all his might, yelling “Lie! Lie! You not my Daddy!” over and over. Hotch raced forward and snatched the boy back out of harm’s way, handing him off to Nurse Ann at the door. As Hotch turned back to Reid, he saw the desperate man make a move to retrieve the knife. Morgan’s flying tackle disabused him of that notion, as did Hotch standing on his outstretched hand while simultaneously kicking the knife across the floor. “Hey guys, what about me?” groused Prentiss, lowering her weapon.


	6. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tip of the hat to Elle in the beginning...(grins ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honored by the warm welcome the AO3 community has given me. I appreciate all the Kudos and comments, and encourage all comments and criticism. :-)   
> Warnings for mild violence and unrepentant tear-jerking. Still don't own Criminal minds, and no profits made.

“Well, we DO need to know how he knew Spencer was here….” Morgan said to the air. 

Emily grinned and stepped up to Reid, planting one heeled shoe firmly in William’s crotch. “How about it Mr. Reid? In a sharing mood?” she asked as judicious pressure downward was employed. 

“Augh, uhhh, you can’t do that!” William grunted. 

“What? Ask a question? I assure you I can. Anyone see a problem with me asking the man a question?” Prentiss inquired. Those present indicated no problem, including hospital personnel. “I’d suggest you answer her ‘Mr.’ Reid” suggested Nurse Anne in a dangerous tone, taking a step forward. 

“Alright, OK! Back off! I’ll tell you! It was Thompson, the Paramedic. He called me to represent him when he was arrested. He told me which hospital the brat would go to. Now get off!” growled the downed barrister.

“Noooo, not quite yet,” drawled Prentiss. “Not until you tell me the names of who else is in this sick little ring. You obviously know one-another if Thompson knew to call you.”

“I only know Scott and his brother Duncan besides Thompson! Let up!” exclaimed Reid. Reluctantly, Emily stepped back, then leant down and snapped handcuffs around William’s wrists. She then read him his rights and gestured to the LVPD officers who rushed up “He’s all yours boys. Make sure his cellmates know he sold his son to a pedophile, would you? Thanks.”

Hotch was already on his cell to Garcia. “Greetings fearless leader, how may I serve?” came the cheerful voice of the Bau’s resident computer genius. “Garcia, get me everything you have on Duncan McCormick, brother of Scott McCormick, including business contacts, the car he drives, and current address. He probably knows we’re onto his brother by now-we’ve got to get to him before he’s in the wind.” Hotch rapidly directed.

“Already sent to your cells-are you forgetting who you’re dealing with? I had him scoped out as soon as he popped up as co-owner of Scott’s company. I also kinda did this thing, and let’s just say that his credit cards aren’t exactly working right now due to ‘technical difficulties’, his name just appeared on the Federal “No Fly” list, and documentation of his last 3 car payments disappeared so it seems that his car has been repossessed. I guess Mr. Brother of a child molester is having a really bad day.”

“How could I have forgotten, Penelope-well done as always. And Garcia, I’d better never catch you doing ‘a thing’, understand?” responded Hotch, trying and failing to stifle a small smile.

“Oh sir, no-one will ever CATCH me!” she chirped, “Garcia out”.

“I don’t know who that Garcia is, but I sure like her.” Remarked Ann, as she re-entered the room with Spencer and set him back down in the hospital bed, with a worried look at the blank “not there” expression in the child’s big amber eyes. “Wouldn’t want to get on her bad side though”.

“Me either” quipped Rossi, following behind the nurse. “I like my current credit rating.”

Ann turned to the team and asked that they watch the boy closely while she got the doctor to check him over, as he seemed to be in shock after the abduction attempt and she was expecting a strong emotional reaction at any time. Nodding understanding, the BAU grouped around the child that had stolen their hearts, pulling up chairs and settling in. Hotch gently stroked his honey colored curls and softly reassured “You’re safe now, he’s gone and he will never hurt you again. We are all here to protect you and we’ll never leave you alone again, OK? Come back to us buddy-it’s safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you again, you’re safe now.”

“Lie…not my daddy…lie” murmured Spencer, as life once again sparked in his eyes. 

“What was that buddy” asked Hotch, leaning in closer to hear the boy’s whisper.

“Lie!” the child cried out, as he drew his legs up to his chest. “Him not my Daddy. Lie! Lie! Lie!” as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and he began rocking back and forth. “Not my Daddy!”

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a pained look-they understood. Prentiss noticed the exchange and turned a puzzled gaze on Hotch, who raised one finger to her and spoke to the child. “You were always sure that one day your Daddy would come and rescue you, weren’t you Spencer? That one day he would find you and take you home?”

“Yes” the boy quavered, “Waited and waited, but him never come.”

“And then this man comes and claims to be your daddy. Why do you say he’s not?”

“Him Bill! Him hurt Spencer, him make Spencer do bad things. Him Bad!” the distraught child explained. “Daddy not suppose’ to be bad. Daddy suppose’ to save Spencer.”

Tears filled Hotch’s eyes unbidden, and he struggled to keep them unshed. “Spencer, I’m sorry but sometimes parents are bad, and it doesn’t mean the child is bad, or that the child did anything wrong. Bill is your biological father, and he did bad things, but it wasn’t your fault. Do you understand? Fathers help to make a child, but that doesn’t make them a Daddy. Daddies love their child and take care of them. So while Bill is your father it doesn’t mean he is your daddy.”

“Are you my Daddy?” Spencer said shyly, looking at Hotch with hope beginning to waken in his eyes.

Hotch felt a pang in his heart at that, and the tears threatened to spill as he asked “Would you like me to be?”

“Yes” he whispered, hopefully, as he looked down and hugged his knees tighter. “Eh-run save Spencer, take care of Spencer. Make feel safe. Eh-run nice. Spencer like Eh-run. Eh-run like Spencer?”

“Yes Buddy, I like you. I would like to be your Daddy, but I can’t promise to be Daddy right now. I will talk to the social workers and tell them they need to let you stay with me until we catch all of the bad guys. Then we need to find your Mommy-your Mommy has been looking for you ever since the bad man took you. Don’t you want to be with your Mommy?” Hotch carefully told the boy.

“Mommy sick” Spencer said sadly, head hanging. “Mommy sometimes forget who Spencer is, and say go 'way.” He dejectedly gazed at Hotch. “Is Ok if Eh-run don’t want Boy. Boy justa dirty whore. MAN say so.”

The tears streamed down Hotch’s distressed face as he exclaimed “No! Spencer, you are a sweet, wonderful, precious little boy-you are not dirty, you are not a whore. What happened to you was not your fault. Bad men did bad things to you, but that doesn’t make YOU bad. I do want you as my son, and I swear I will do everything I can to make it forever. I just didn’t want to lie to you in case you went to live with your mommy.” 

“Really?” Spencer asked hopefully, afraid of the answer. “Eh-run want to be Daddy?”

“Yes I do”, Aaron assured. “Can I hold you?” And the ecstatic boy launched into his waiting arms.


	7. Meet the Family

Hotch looked over Spencer’s head at Rossi, daring him to have something to say about his decision. Rossi raised both hands in a gesture of peace and said “Hey-don’t look at me! Papa Congratulazioni!”

The boy pulled back with a shy smile on his face, and looked curiously at those gathered around him. He knew they must be OK or Eh-run wouldn’t let them be there.

“Hi sweetheart, I’m Aunt Emily and this is Aunt JJ, Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave” introduced Prentiss, noting his gaze. “Welcome to the family.”

“Hi!” chirped Spencer, giving them all a shy little wave, then ducking his head down against Hotch’s chest.

At this moment nurse Ann returned with the pediatrician on call, introducing her as Dr. Martin. “Hello Spencer” she greeted, “How are you feeling honey? Is your leg hurting more?”  
“Uh-huh” the boy admitted, looking up through his honey bangs. “And, um, down there” he pointed toward his bottom.  
“Ok sweetie, we’re going to take you and Daddy down to X-ray and take the special pictures of your leg again, but first I need to look at your bottom. Why don’t we have everyone but Nurse Ann and Daddy step out of the room for a minute?” she directed.

As the Aunties and Uncles left the room and closed the door, Dr. Martin gently lay Spencer down and pulled down the back of his pajama bottoms, noting the blood that had already soaked through. Moving him to his side, she guided one leg up, and was distressed to note blood seeping out. “Alright sweetie, some of your stitches probably opened when that awful man dropped you, and I need to fix them. I’m going to make you go to sleep for a while so it doesn’t hurt bad, but don’t worry-Daddy will be here the whole time and you’ll be safe, OK? “the doctor gently told the boy.

“OK, long as Daddy is here” the child replied, determined to show that he was brave.

Dr. Martin instructed the attentive nurse as to the plan of action and the medications ordered, and Ann left to gather the necessary tools and drugs. The doctor then filled in Hotch as to the risks and benefits of the procedure and produced a form for him to sign. “Uh, this isn’t legal yet so I don’t know…” Hotch hesitantly put forth. “That’s ok, Agent, Ann filled me in. Actually you signed a form in the ER appointing you temporary guardian so it’s alright” Dr. Martin assured. “Oh, great! Then please proceed” and Hotch held his hand out for the clipboard.

As the nurse put the sedative in Spencer’s IV line, Hotch gently stroked his hair and murmured reassuring phrases as the nervous boy slipped into sleep. The medical duo then swiftly repaired the damage, then re-dressed the child and took him down to x-ray, Aaron in tow. Thankfully the break had not shifted and was still well approximated, so no further interventions were needed.

Spencer woke a few hours later, slowly blinking open his eyes, and was surprised to find he had a bedmate-an enormous teddy bear nearly as big as he was! His eyes wide, he looked around for his protector, finding him sitting next to him with a fond smile on his face.

“Hi Buddy, how are you feeling?” asked Hotch, thoroughly amused at his charges wide-eyed stare at the giant teddy. “Do you like your new toy?”

“Mine?” squeaked the boy in amazement. “Yes” replied Hotch, “You have another Aunt-Aunt Penny-and she bought that for you from the gift shop. She’s really nice, and you’ll get to meet her when we go home to Virginia.”

“Really? Spencer go home with Eh-run?” the child spoke breathlessly, hardly daring to believe.

“Yes, you go home with me as soon as the doctors say you can.” Hotch told him with a grin. “Now, do you feel like you can eat something? The sooner you can eat and drink normally the better,”

“Um huh, Spencer hungry! Macncheez?” he asked hopefully.

“Well, first let’s see how you do with soup and milk, then the doctor said you could have that. OK?” ventured Hotch.  
“OK!” exclaimed the child enthusiastically. “Like milk!”

After Hotch poured the soup into a cup he could sip from, the boy finished his tray and fell back to sleep. Hotch called the others into the room and they quietly consulted in the far corner. “What did Garcia find on Duncan? Anything we can bring him in on?” inquired Hotch. 

“Not so much as a traffic ticket so far, but we do have the drawings found in the basement, one of which is a dead-ringer for Duncan. Ten to one he is the “red headed man” mentioned by the kid. The ‘long haired man’ is likely another drawing that Garcia’s facial recognition software identified as ‘Trinidad’ Jones, a known human trafficker working with the Russian mob out of New York. We don’t’ have any hits yet on the other three. I’m assuming they are ‘Grandpa’, ‘Lollipop Man’ and ‘Angry Man’ and she is running the drawings through every known sex offender database.” Responded Morgan.

“We’ve run the case by Andi Swan’s unit, and they are comparing everything with their files-so far no matches. This ring seems to have stayed under the radar so far, until now. Maybe the real question is what changed recently to bring them to notice. Spencer said he saw 27 women over less than 4 years-why then did we not catch on until now?” questioned Rossi. “Were the others imports? Runaways? Something tells me that the answer lies there somewhere.” 

“Morgan, you take JJ and Prentiss back to the precinct and finish going through those boxes. See if there are any more drawings. If there are any of the unidentified women Garcia may be able to answer that question. Rossi-head to the hotel and get some sleep-I’m going to need you to take next shift guarding Spencer, and I still want an officer on the door at all times. The rest of you back to the hotel by 8 and get some rest yourselves-everyone’s running on fumes.” directed Hotch.

“And you’re not?” questioned Rossi with a quirked eyebrow. “Just when were you intending to get something to eat?”

“The nurses ordered me a tray-I ate soup with Spencer. Don’t worry so much Dave, it’ll make you go gray,” teased Hotch as he pulled the large armchair next to the sleeping boy and settled into it. 

“Ha Ha. See you at Midnight.” Smirked Rossi as he turned and exited, followed by a grinning Morgan and Prentiss.

Getting back up to draw the curtains against the late afternoon sunshine, Hotch stopped by the door to check with the guard, fussed a bit with the sleeping child’s blanket, then settled into what had to be the most comfortable hospital chair ever and closed his eyes for a brief nap, one hand curled loosely over Spencer’s.


	8. Kodak Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: excessive cuteness. Same disclaimer-no own, no profits.

Just before midnight, David Rossi got off the elevator for the Pediatrics floor, and headed toward Spencer’s room. Just before he reached the door, Nurse Ann caught his elbow, stopping him. “Get your phone ready to take a picture,” she grinned. “My CNA just told me there is a Kodak Moment in there.”

The two silently entered the room, phones at the ready, and had to stifle their instinctive responses of “AAAWWWWW”, each quickly capturing the scene before them: Spencer had, sometime during the night, crawled out of his bed and into Hotch’s lap. He was currently curled up in Hotch’s cradling arms, one arm around Hotch’s neck and the other thumb in his mouth. Precious didn’t even begin to cover it. 

Nurse Ann reluctantly disturbed the blissful scene, as it was time to check the boy’s vital signs as well as start a new IV dose of antibiotics. Hotch awoke instantaneously at Anne’s shoulder shake, and grinned as he took in his new son-to-be snug in his arms. “Take a…” he started. “Already did” smirked Dave. “Thanks” Aaron whispered, as he carefully got up and resettled the sleeping child in his bed. 

“Daddy” the boy whimpered, then fell back to sleep, clutching onto his giant bear. The nurse gently took his blood pressure and temperature, then injected a small amount of medication in his IV port. “He has a bit of a fever, so I gave him something the doctor ordered to bring it down. It will help a bit with the pain too. But if he gets restless or seems to be in pain let me know. It would be best for him if he could sleep til breakfast and the doctor ordered pain medication if he needs it.” She instructed ‘Uncle Dave’. “Now You, Daddy, follow me” and she led Aaron out the door as he looked back at the sleeping child and Rossi waved his arms at him dismissively with “Don’t worry, I got it! See you later.”  
Nurse Ann led Aaron to a small room off the main hall. “This is where the intern on duty usually sleeps but he is off tonight. I had a feeling you wouldn’t want to leave, so sleep here OK? I’ll wake you up before I leave for the night.” 

“Thank-you! I will take you up on your offer. You’ve been so good to both of us, and I can’t express how much I appreciate your kindness.” Hotch said. “Just take good care of that sweet boy and we are even” Ann responded.

6 hours later  
“Daddy Hotchner, wakey wakey” came Anne’s amused voice as she stood by the cot, large cup of coffee in hand. She handed it over and sat in a chair next to the blinking agent. “Spencer slept through the rest of the night. Agent Rossi noticed he was restless so I gave him some pain meds at 2. His fever is down, so the antibiotics are working. Jeanette is going to be your day nurse, and I’ll be giving her report in a few minutes. Don’t hesitate to call her if you need anything-she’s a great nurse. I’ll be on again tonight, so I guess I’ll see you at 7. Any questions?”

“Yes” responded Hotch, “Will the pediatrician see him today? Is there any kind of precaution I should know about?”

“Yes, the doctor makes rounds at 10, so you should see her between 10 and 11. Spencer can go to the bathroom to toilet, but he will need help on account of the leg cast. He is still dehydrated and malnourished, so encourage him to drink water and he can have a snack between each meal-just ask the CNA-I think it's Bonnie, and she will get him something. Anything else?” inquired the nurse.

“No, that sounds great” responded Hotch. “I will be having someone on his door at all times and one of the team at bedside until we catch the remaining 3 pedophiles. We will stay out of the way for any treatments, of course, but the agent will need to go with him for any tests or x-rays.”

“Of course, no problem. And I’ll make sure the day shift is aware of everything. Anything to keep that precious boy safe.” Smiled Ann, as she exited the sleep room.

Aaron appreciatively sipped his coffee, and got his bearings. Then, he walked back to Spencer’s room and slipped in the door. He found Rossi thumbing through a magazine at Spencer’s bedside, sipping his own cup of coffee. “I tell you, if she wasn’t already married I’d start courting the next Mrs. Rossi.” Observed Dave, as Hotch pulled up a chair beside him.

“Ann? I hear you” Hotch grinned. “How did he do last night?”

“Pretty good-a little fussy around 2 so she gave him some medicine and he’s been quiet the rest of the night. Let me guess on the bear-Garcia?” 

“Oh yes,” responded Hotch, ”and who knows what she is going to do after she sees that picture you took last night-don’t try looking innocent, I know better.”

Dave spread his hands wide. “Waddayu expect-it was adorable. So, what’s the plan for today?”

“I want to be here when the pediatrician comes late morning, so I’ll take the next shift, then Morgan at Noon. I need to make an appearance at the precinct, and see where we are. I’ll take 6 to midnight and I want you for 12 to 6. I need JJ and Prentiss focusing on the investigation.” Outlined Aaron. “And…” prompted Rossi. “And Spencer has seen women to be victims also. He is going to feel safer with a man than a woman at this point. Besides, we may be looking at a connection with the Russian mob. Emily speaks Russian, and has some familiarity with the culture. She will be most valuable taking point on that aspect of the case.” defended Hotch.

“So, have you called Jessica yet?” prodded Rossi with a raised eyebrow.

“No” admitted Hotch, taking a deep breath. “How do I tell her I am bringing home a big brother for Jack? She has been a Godsend after losing Haley, and I don’t want her to feel taken advantage of, but how do I not take Spencer home? He has bonded to me, and I admit that I already love him. He’s so sweet and brave, and he has endured so much, yet has compassion for others. You know that the Foster Care system would tear someone like him to pieces and I can’t allow it! If I have to, I’ll hire a live-in nanny. But I know what I must do.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t count Jessica out yet, but if you go the nanny route, I’ll have Mama Rossi help you with the screening. Know that I’m with you all the way Aaron, and I’m willing to bet so is the rest of the team.” counseled Rossi.

“I know-and thanks. Go get some breakfast and head to the precinct, see if Garcia has made any headway. I think you are right that the answer lies in the difference between victims number 1-23 and the last four victims. We just need to find what that difference is.” mused Hotch.

Hotch switched to the ‘comfy’ chair as Rossi exited and sipped his coffee as he gazed upon the peaceful face of the sleeping child. “It’s going to be alright Spencer” he thought to himself, “It’s all going to work out fine.”


	9. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kleenex alert. Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds or canon characters. Do own nurse Ann :-)

Around 7:00, Spencer woke to the clattering sound of the meal cart out in the hall and the insistent call of his bladder. He looked quickly around the room, then met his guardian’s eyes with a look of distress. “Eh-run, day no have bucket. Spencer need bucket!” pleaded the boy, as he shifted very uncomfortably in his bed.

Stifling a smile, Hotch explained “Do you remember before the basement? Did your Mommy teach you how to use something called a toilet? There is one in that little room over there. You need help right now because of your cast, so can I take you in there and help you?” 

After a few more minutes of acute discomfort, the child gave an embarrassed looking nod. Reaching down, Aaron unplugged the IV pole then picked him up and headed for the bathroom, IV pole in tow. Once there, he helped the boy navigate his clothing and explained how to aim properly. Red-faced, the child followed instructions and allowed himself a slight smile at success. Hotch showed him how to flush and wash his hands, then carried him back to bed. “Good job Buddy” Aaron praised. “Just tell me or the Uncle watching you for me whenever you need to go use the toilet, OK? You just say ‘I need to use the bathroom’. Can you say that for me?”

“Need to use da bafroom” Spencer repeated, shyly looking down. He then looked up to his protector, worry in his amber eyes. “Unca Dave an Unca Derek safe? No hit? No bite? No hurt Spencer?”

“You are safe with them Spencer. They won’t hurt you in any way. They will protect you from anybody that tries to hurt you. I promise, all of your Aunts and Uncles love you almost as much as I do, and we will keep you safe from bad people.” promised the young father.

“Eh-run love Spencer? Why? Spencer dirty, Spencer bad….all mans say so. Say Spencer good only for open him’s legs.” the boy sadly stated, looking honestly confused. “Is ok…Eh-run just come, not know. Is ok for not want now. Daddy no want-him sell. Why would Eh-run want bad, dirty boy?” 

Fighting tears, Aaron gathered the child into his arms, unable to speak for a moment. “Spencer, you are not dirty, you are not bad. You are a sweet, precious child who has been abused. Those bad men lied to you. I promise to always only tell you the truth, OK? You can trust me. No adult has the right to do the things that were done to you. It was wrong for them to hurt you, and your father had no right to sell you. He broke the law and he will go to prison forever. The men who hurt you will go to prison too, because what they did was wrong. They are the bad dirty ones, not you. I love you because when you were cold and thirsty you gave your blanket to the lady under the floor, and tried to give her your water. And because the first thought you had when you were free of that collar was to set her free. That tells me what kind of person you really are, a good and compassionate person, and someone like you deserves to be loved. I love you, and I want you to be my son!”

Spencer pulled away and gazed into Aaron’s dark eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. Dare he trust this man who was offering his heart’s desire? What he wanted more than anything was to be loved, to have someone to love. He had been able to accept him as “Daddy” easily enough-there had been no expectations there, based on prior experience. But trust? That was something else entirely. But, this man HAD already protected him, and had rescued him 3 different times from ones who had hurt him. He had given him water, and the jacket off his back. Had given him safety. And now he was offering love…Spencer found his eyes filling with tears as he made his decision. For better or worse, he would allow himself to trust this man, this rescuer who offered to love him, who protected him and made him feel safe.

Hotch watched the struggle to trust wage in the child’s eyes, and knew the decision was made an instant before the boy launched himself into Aarons arms, sobbing “Really say Spencer not bad, not dirty? Really want Spencer fo-ever? Will be good boy, pwomise to be good boy fo-ever for Eh-run!”

“Yes, I want you forever” reassured Hotch, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I know you’re a good boy, just forget what those men said. They were lies. I will always tell you the truth, and you can always tell me the truth. I promise nothing you tell me will make me stop loving you, ok?” 

“OK. Can Spencer call Eh-run Daddy? ‘Cause not legal yet?” the child queried, wiping his eyes with his open palms.

Surprised the boy understood the concept, obviously having overheard and comprehended his conversation with the doctor the previous day, Aaron responded “I would like it very much if you call me Daddy. I will always tell you the truth, so yes-I am not legally your daddy yet, but I am already your legal guardian and will do all the paperwork today to start adopting you. Do you understand adoption?”

“Does it mean ‘cause real Mommy sick an bad Daddy in jail so Judge say Eh-run is Spencer’s daddy?” the boy asked, looking serious.

To say Hotch was floored by Spencer’s obvious level of understanding, given that he had been taken at 3 and kept in a basement for 3 ½ years, would be an understatement. “Yes, that’s right. You knew your Mommy was sick?” he asked the boy.

“Uh-huh. Her was sick before man come. Sometimes her not know Spencer, sometimes her hold Spencer and read stories, and sometimes show how to read and write and draw. Miss Mommy, but Spencer scared when her no know him.” he responded.

“And how do you know about what judges can do and what legal means?” Hotch couldn’t help himself from asking.

“Oh, cause bad daddy a lawyer an he talkeded to Mommy about work. An once him have book from work an Spencer read it.” The child replied.

Remembering the boy’s claim of counting over 5,000 and Morgan’s offhand comment that the schoolbooks under the bed had been written and drawn in, presumably by Spencer, with correct looking answers, coupled with his apparent understanding of legal topics….Aaron was definitely getting this boy tested!


	10. Oatmeal

Fortunately, Hotch had just dried his and Spencer’s tears when the door opened and Bonnie the CNA walked in bearing the breakfast tray, which she placed on the bedside table and swung around in front of Spencer, and a paper bag she handed off to Hotch, explaining it was just dropped off by agent Rossi. A peak inside revealed a breakfast burro and coffee, for which Rossi received a whispered blessing from the hungry section chief. Hotch removed the cover from the boy’s plate to reveal a bowl of oatmeal, toast, scrambled eggs, and a banana half. Spencer’s eyes went wide at the sight of all that food-for him! But what about Daddy? He was about to ask when Aaron held up his bag and said “Daddy’s breakfast is in here. Do you know how to use a fork?” he asked as he opened the little packets of salt and pepper and sprinkled them over the eggs, then removed the covers from the bowl of oatmeal and cup of juice and opened the little carton of milk, popping in a straw. The boy nodded yes, then speared some of the eggs and brought them to his mouth, chewing happily. As the boy quickly finished the eggs and toast, Aaron applied himself to his burro, which was soon gone. 

Spencer then dipped his spoon, and carefully brought the oatmeal to his mouth without spilling a drop, only to make a face as he chewed and swallowed. Aaron barely held back a smile at the boy’s quizzical look. “Oh, I forgot to fix up the oatmeal” he apologized and rapidly added the sugar from the packets, pat of butter and a splash of milk, then stirred. “Try it now.” With a glance that clearly said “OK, I’m trusting you on this” the boy carefully raised another spoonful, smiling this time as he tasted the sweetness. Soon even the banana half, apple juice and milk were finished, and the boy had a full tummy for the first time he could remember. It was a nice feeling. Tired from the morning’s emotional conversation, and spurred by warmth of the blanket and a full belly, the contented child dropped off to sleep, hugging his bear.

Pulling out his phone, Aaron first snapped a picture, then moved to the chair at the far corner of the room and called Garcia for an update.

“Good morning Sir! And how is the newest little Hotchner doing this morning?” gushed the perky tech.

“So, Rossi told you huh?” sighed Hotch, shaking his head. “But of course, Mon Capitan! Oh sir, Jack is going to be so happy to have a brother near his age to play with, and I already heard how brave he is, just like his new daddy! Please tell me you have pictures…” Garcia chirped enthusiastically.

“Check your e-mail” chuckled Hotch, “He just loves that bear. Thank-you, Penelope. I think you are already his favorite aunt.” Turning serious, Hotch continued, “Speaking of Spencer, I want those bastards that raped him Garcia, and hear me when I say that I don’t care who you have to hack to find them. This is about family, and I know you won’t let me down.”

“Perish the thought, mon ami! There is not a rock those degenerates can hide under from the wrath of Auntie Pen! Don’t worry my liege, I will deliver them to you no matter what it takes. Not that you know about it or anything. I do already have news on the Duncan front though. He was found dead an hour ago in his apartment. Neighbors describe a suspect who sounds surprisingly like Trinidad Jones fleeing the scene in a black Hummer. Guess what Mr. Jones drives? That’s right, a black Hummer! There is currently an APB out for the perv, and I will call you as soon as they catch the skeeve.” Declared Garcia breathlessly.

“Well done as always” praised Hotch, “Keep me posted”. Next, he called the hospital social worker, who promptly answered, and after hearing Spencer’s story volunteered to get the paperwork together for emergency foster parenthood and for adoption proceedings and bring them to the child’s room for him. Shortly after Hotch started on the delivered paperwork, Dr. Martin entered the room on rounds to check on the boy.

“Well hello Agent Hotchner, or should I say Daddy Hotchner?” she greeted. “Let me just check him over and we’ll talk, OK?” Nodding his assent, Hotch gestured toward the child with a smile.

“Hi sweetheart” Dr. Martin cooed, as she moved the bedside table out of her way, and leaned over the groggy child. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“OK. Just tired. How come tired? An down there hurt, but down there always hurt. No feel wet, so no blood.” Responded Spencer earnestly.

“Well, you are tired because for a very long time you were not given enough food and water, and bad things were done to you. This all made your body tired, and it will take awhile of your body getting rest and enough food and water for you to stop feeling tired.” the doctor explained. “Don’t worry because it is normal” she said, for both Hotch and Spencer’s benefit. “Can I look down there and make sure everything is ok?”

After Spencer nodded his assent, the doctor checked him over head to toe, and declared that all was healing nicely, including the infected bites. She applied a little antibiotic salve to those, as well as to the stitches in the anus, and went to wash her hands, shedding the soiled gloves and throwing them away.

Handing the boy the TV remote, she suggested he find something to watch while she talked to Daddy. Spencer was thrilled-after all it had been over three years since he had been allowed to watch TV. He eventually settled on a Discovery Wild channel offering on meerkats and watched in total fascination, leaving the adults free to talk.

“He is an exceptionally intelligent child” stated Dr. Martin, as she led Hotch to the other corner of the room. “It is amazing he possesses the speech and social skills he has displayed considering the last 3 1/2 years were spent mostly alone in a basement without normal social contact. Granted, his verbal skills are on a much lower level, but that is common in children with Asperger’s syndrome, which I rather suspect considering his intellectual level versus his social and verbal level. But it is way too soon to say, considering his captivity. I would suggest you have him evaluated in 6 months or so, after he has had a chance to adapt to his home environment. I will be ordering occupational therapy for him, to help teach him some of the self-care skills like dressing, and tying his shoes, brushing his teeth and hair, bathing, toileting…all the skills he was denied while living in that basement. He will also have an evaluation from speech therapy to see what can be worked on while he is here. After you get him settled in at home I would recommend you have him see some-one in Virginia, I will give you a referral. And, of course, he will need to see a counselor to help him deal with the long term sexual and physical abuse. There are several excellent practitioners in the DC area, and again, I will give you a referral. I realize this is all rather overwhelming, but considering that you are a profiler, I kinda figured you already knew everything I just told you.” smiled the doctor.

“Well, most of it” admitted Hotch, “but the Asperger’s wasn’t something I had considered. I have a 5 year old son, and was hoping that contact with him would help teach Spencer normal social interaction, normal speech patterns, and how to play.”

“Excellent, that should make a tremendous difference” she responded, a gentle smile on her face. “And how do you think your son will react to having a new brother? What does your wife have to say about the plan?”

“I’m a widower” Hotch admitted, “and my sister-in-law usually takes Jack when I am out on a case. I haven’t spoken with her yet, but if she isn’t ok with this I will hire a nanny. If I know my son like I think I do he will be happy to have a brother and will take him under his wing. He is a very loving child, and compassionate toward others.”

Dr. Martin’s smile broadened, and she looked very pleased. “It sounds as if Spencer will be entering a most supportive and nurturing environment, and that makes me very optimistic about his recovery and eventual prognosis. For now, I can tell you that he is recovering well physically and I foresee removing the IV as soon as he gets his antibiotics tomorrow morning. He is taking food and fluids well and keeping them down, so I will upgrade him to a regular diet as well. Meanwhile, just continue to encourage him to drink fluids and see if you can get him to eat snacks between meals. They keep pudding, fruit cups, and Jell-O in the unit kitchen, along with juices and milk. Whatever you can get him to take. Now, do you have any questions for me?”

“Yes,” Hotch responded, “when do you think he will be released? I’ll need to make arrangements for his care and safety before then.” 

“The day after tomorrow, barring a high fever or unforeseen complication. We may be able to admit him into the re-hab center for as long as a week, depending on how well he catches on to things. I’ll need the assessments from OT and speech to tell you more” the doctor explained.

“That’s fine, just keep me posted.” Replied Hotch, already making plans in his head for various possible outcomes. “There is no telling at this point how long we will be here on this case, but of course I am hoping to make major progress soon”.

“Just promise me you will catch and punish the rest of the degenerates that hurt this child.” The doctor said, with fire in her eyes.

“I won’t rest until we do” promised the agent, voice firm with determination. “None of us will.”

With that, Dr. Martin took her leave to continue rounds, and Hotch joined his new son to learn about the life and culture of meerkat colonies.


	11. Macncheez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language and references to non-con and child abuse. You have been warned.

Right as the program ended, Bonnie the CNA again entered the room with a meal tray and a smile. Arranging the table with practiced ease, she sat down the tray and greeted “Hello boys! Everything going OK in here?” “Uh-huh” responded Spencer with a small answering smile as he eagerly eyed the tray. Food again! He was really beginning to like this place, despite all the noise. 

“I heard that someone in this room REALLY likes macaroni and cheese. Could that be you sweetheart?” Bonnie asked the boy as she tucked a napkin in his lap. The child nodded his head, “My mommy use ta make it fo me!”

“Well, then you are going to like your lunch ‘cause guess what Nurse Ann ordered you?” exclaimed Bonnie as she removed the plate cover with a flourish. “Macncheez!” the boy squealed excitedly, as he grabbed the fork and dove in, making quick work of the entrée.

“Please, thank Ann for me. That was very sweet of her to remember.” Said Hotch with a touched expression. 

“No problem” responded the aid, “and he’s on regular diet tomorrow so don’t forget to help him fill out a menu card-it’s on the table. Now, what about you? I’m sure I could find an extra tray lying around somewhere,” she offered.

“No, but thanks. Agent Morgan will be up soon to guard Spencer, and I’ll grab something on my way to the station. I’ll be back by 6:00, but let me leave my cell number in case you or Dr. Martin needs to contact me.” Hotch responded.

“Good idea,” Bonnie agreed as she pulled a pen and note pad from one of the many pockets in her cargo pants. “Just write it here for me and I’ll post it on the chart at the front desk.”

As Hotch scribbled on the pad, the door opened again to admit Derek Morgan, who sauntered in holding a bag from a well-known sandwich chain, handing it off to his chief as the pad was returned to the waiting aid. “I am under strict orders from Garcia to make sure you get fed” Morgan said by way of greeting, “and you KNOW I’m not getting on that woman’s bad side, so you best eat it” Morgan grinned.

“Thanks, I will. Spencer, you remember Uncle Derek don’t you?” Hotch asked, turning toward the child, who had just about finished his tray, but was struggling to open the milk. “Uh-huh” Spencer answered. “Daddy help?” he queried, holding up the ragged carton. “Of course, Buddy”, and smiling gently Hotch opened the milk and dropped in a straw from the supply Ann had left on the nightstand. The boy sipped happily then speared his last bite of macaroni, chewing happily with cheese sauce smeared around his mouth. Morgan secretly snapped a photo with his phone, and sent it to Garcia. He also had orders to get cute pictures.

Hotch fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom, and washed Spencer’s face and hands, gentle smile on his face. “Good job Spencer!” he praised, “You cleaned your plate.” The boy returned his smile, looking content. “Now, Daddy has to leave for a little while to work” he continued, “and Uncle Derek will stay with you and keep you safe. I’ll be back at about 6:00 and we’ll eat dinner together, OK?”

“OK…Daddy be careful right? Not get hurt by bad mans?” the boy queried nervously. “Yes, Buddy, I’ll be careful, I promise” responded the touched section chief. “Morgan, feel free to call me if you need to. Spencer needs a snack about 3:00-just ask Bonnie. Otherwise, see you about 6:00.”

“Don’t worry, I got this” reassured Derek, “Me and the little man will have a great afternoon.”

After reluctantly taking his leave, Hotch munched the sandwich as he drove to join the others at the police precinct station. Hard as it was, he redirected his thoughts from Spencer to the case. There had to be some reason the majority of the captive women in this ring had stayed under the radar. And why the sudden change to local women who were reported missing, along with the murder of one victim’s sister…it just didn’t make sense. Either someone decided to stop playing by the rules…or someone new joined the ring and made their own rules. The older brother, Duncan, perhaps?

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Derek Morgan produced a pad of paper and pack of colored pencils, handing them over to his charge with directions that he draw whatever he pleased. After thanking his benefactor, Spencer immediately busied himself drawing incredibly life-like meerkats like those he had just seen on the TV. After a few pages were drawn, Derek asked the boy if he could remember what the first pretty ladies he had seen looked like. After nodding yes, he asked if Derek would like him to draw them. At Morgan’s assent, he began busily drawing portraits of stunning detail and clarity. As each was completed Morgan photographed them and sent them to Garcia to research. Soon it was 3, and Morgan used the call button to request Spencer’s snack. Bonnie soon bustled in with a carton of milk and a cup of pudding for the boy, which he happily consumed. He definitely liked all the food coming his way after years of deprivation! Returning to his portraits, Spencer produced several more before he was interrupted by the arrival of a man pushing a wheelchair.

“I’m here to take the boy to X-ray” stated the rotund brunette in a thick accent, nervously tugging down his ill-fitting scrub top, eyes darting from Spencer to his imposing guardian.  
Morgan reached to push the call button, other hand hovering over his holster, intent on checking out the man’s story when the door flew open and the guard walked in backward, hands up, eyes fixed on the gun in the hand of the dark clothed person he was facing. “FBI!” barked Morgan, gun drawn and pointed at the center of the interloper’s chest, trying to see past the shadows cast by the floppy hat and long black hair sported by his target. “Lower your weapon and get down on your knees, don’t even think about it!” ordered the agent, in firing stance and ready for action. Gesturing with their weapon, the figure directed the guard to stand next to the now sweating man with the wheelchair, who also raised his hands. “Uh-Uh Agent Morgan, put down your weapon and kick it to me or I shoot them and then the brat” came an electronic sounding voice from the intruder. “Do it NOW!”  
“Nooo, I don’t think so. You’ll be dead before you finish pulling the trigger. Drop the gun, now, and put your hands behind your head. There are three of us and only one of you. There is no way you’ll get to the boy. Just do as I say and you still walk out of here alive. Now, drop the gun and put your hands behind your head!” demanded Morgan in his fiercest tone.

At a nod from the dark figure, wheel chair man suddenly reached into the guard’s holster and withdrew the man’s gun, flipping off the safety and cocking it with practiced ease. “I am afraid it is not so very simple as that Agent” smirked the now confident man as he pointed the weapon at a terrified Spencer’s head. “You will now lower your weapon immediately or the boy dies.” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hotch walked into the conference room the police had provided them for workspace still musing over the apparent change in victimology, as his cell rang. “Hotchner” he answered, shutting the door behind him and signaling the rest of the team over as he put the phone on speaker. “You’ve got me, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ on speaker Garcia. What do you have?”  
“The rape kit is back on that poor baby, and Sir there was DNA from 7 different scumbags found in and on that little angel. SEVEN! How could they!” she near sobbed. “Three samples match known unsubs-Thompson, That SOB father William, and of course Scott McCormick. One of the other samples did match convicted pedophile Walter Payne of Las Vegas, Nevada and before you ask, his address was sent to your PDAs. The other 3 bastards are not in any of the databases I have checked so far, but Interpol is running them as well because of the possible connection with the Russian Mob and they aren’t done yet. Meanwhile, check the fax-so far we have positive IDs on 3 of the women Spencer drew today, and”

“What do you mean today Garcia?!” interrupted a surprised Hotch. “Do you mean more drawings were found today?”

“No sir” responded the puzzled tech, “I mean the pictures he’s been drawing this afternoon. Morgan has been getting photos with his cell and having me run them through the facial recognition software. They’re of the other women Spencer saw in the basement…you didn’t know? He is quite the little artist.” 

“No,” sighed the tired unit chief, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat heavily in one of the chairs, “But I should have thought of it. Keep faxing data as you get it, and send all of the pictures now. Tell Morgan not to have him overdo it. He’s still recovering and needs rest. And Garcia, watch your language when on speaker?”

“Uhm yes sir, sorry sir, I was just so angry, and I won’t do it again.” Apologized the shaken tech goddess.

“Understandable this time. I’ll check back with your progress later” he replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he snapped closed his phone and pocketed it. “Dave, could you please ask our hosts to pick up Mr. Payne?”

As the afternoon progressed it became quite obvious that there had indeed been a major change in victimology. The first 3 identified women were all reported missing from London during the 2012 Olympic Games, ranged in age from 17 to 19, and had traveled there from the US. Other than country of origin nothing linked the girls. One was blonde and white, one Hispanic with died auburn hair, and one Asian with long black curls. Having posted all of Spencer’s work on the evidence board, Hotch and Rossi stood back and looked for any similarities, and there were none. The women were of multiple races and ethnicities, including several appearing to be of Eastern European origin. So far there were 11 drawings and it was nearly 4:00. Hotch decided it was time for Spencer to take a nap before dinner and put a call through to Morgan. It went to voicemail after multiple rings. He tried again with the same results. His next call was to the hospital nurses station, panic beginning to bloom in his chest.

“This is Agent Hotchner with the FBI, I am the guardian of Spencer Reid. The agent I left him with is not answering the phone. I need you to look now and tell me if you see the hospital security guard in front of Spencer’s door.” directed Hotch, trying to keep his breathing even and steady as he counted the seconds until the unit secretary that answered returned.

“Oh My God, he isn’t there! The door is closed and there is no-one sitting there. I’m calling security to initiate a Code Adam, and the police.” the woman told him urgently as she hung up the phone.

The four agents were already headed out the door; jumping Into one of the SUVs they’d been given to use they squealed out of the parking lot, siren and lights blazing. They arrived at the hospital in record time, their badges held out to the security who let them through the locked doors. Piling up the stairs the 4 needed their badges again to get past the officer at the stairwell exit. They had beaten the police to the scene, so were the first to cautiously approach the hospital room, guns drawn.

To be continued……

Oh goodness, my very first cliffhanger! 


	12. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t want to leave you hanging long…Warnings for violence and language as well as reference to non-con and child abuse.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the cannon characters and am making no profit

Derek Morgan maintained his ready stance, gun centered on the chest of the dark-garbed intruder, but spared a quick glance to the man now revealed to be no mere orderly. “Tell your boy to lower that weapon or I’ll blow a hole straight through you. I’m not playin here. There is no way I’m dropping this gun.” Declared Morgan defiantly, steel in his gaze. He had felt the vibration of his cell phone a good 5 minutes prior and knew the team would bust through the door any moment. He just needed to stall until then.

“Do you care so little for the child that you would permit my associate to splatter his brains all over the wall? That is hardly in line with your role of protector.” Responded the electronic voice, sounding slightly smug, as the round man moved to Spencer’s bedside and lowered the rail, placing the barrel of his gun to the trembling boy’s temple. “We both know you are outnumbered-your partner is an unarmed security guard where mine is an armed professional. Do as I say and I will let you both live, as well as the boy. I already have a buyer for him. Continue to refuse and you all die. Do not test me further.”

“Do you really think I’m letting you out of here with him you son of a bitch!? Just so you can sell him to another sick bastard who’ll rape and beat him? Seriously? Not happening!” spat the furious agent. “Where the hell are you guys!” he thought, frustration growing.

The security guard chose this moment to make a move on the enforcer, who swung his gun around away from Spencer to him, barking “Don’t even think about it.” Spencer, who was sitting with his legs pulled up against his chest, took the opportunity to thrust out his casted leg in a mighty kick to the assassin’s crotch. The man’s face screwed up in pain and nausea as he instinctively bent in half, free hand dropping to clutch over his throbbing testicles, trying not to vomit. Spencer was then able to connect a second casted leg kick to the man’s face as he screamed “You little shit! I’m gonna make you scream! You will be bleeding when I am done with you!” and raised his gun hand toward the child. In response the boy launched himself at the offending arm latching on with his teeth and biting down with strength born of panic. The shocked mobster shook him violently off his bleeding arm and Spencer crashed to the floor in a heap. The frantic child crawled rapidly into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Meanwhile the dark intruder turned briefly toward the ruckus, giving Morgan the opening he needed to fire three shots right into the figure’s chest. The door flew open behind the mystery invader, knocking him forward, as 4 agents poured into the room guns drawn. Prentiss went to the immediate assistance of the security guard who was wrestling on the floor with the bleeding enforcer and soon had the panting mobster cuffed and contained. Morgan moved forward to turn over the crumpled figure just as Rossi noticed the lack of blood on the floor and Hotch desperately searched the room with his eyes for his new son, calling out “Spencer!” JJ took firing stance as she also noted the lack of blood on the dark garbed figure and shouted warning to Morgan “Vest!” pretty much simultaneously with Rossi’s shout of “Morgan-get back!” 

Morgan leapt to the side as the crumpled figure suddenly opened his eyes and fired his weapon at Morgan’s previous position. JJ and Rossi fired at the mystery man’s arms as Hotch whipped around and aimed at the head. “Drop it!” he commanded. The man aimed his weapon at Hotch who fired, and the man fell limp, shot through mid-forehead. Hotch checked for a pulse, and stated “He’s dead”. Turning to Morgan he demanded “Where is my son?!” 

“In the bathroom-he locked himself in. That kid is one hell of a little fighter!” declared Morgan with pride. “He kicked lardo over there right in the family jewels and the face then half bit his arm off first!”

Exchanging grins with Morgan, Hotch moved rapidly to the bathroom calling “It’s OK now Spencer, Daddy’s coming. Don’t be afraid, I’m going to kick open the door.” as he suited word to action. Entering the tiny room he noted the curtain drawn in front of the shower stall, and slowly pulled it back, reassuring “It’s Daddy Buddy, don’t be afraid. It’s OK baby.” 

He found the child curled in the corner of the shower stall, legs clutched to his chest, rocking back and forth, look of terror on his face. Kneeling slowly in front of the boy, Hotch continued the reassuring phrases and reached out to gently gather the child into his arms. He was stiff, and refused to meet Hotch’s gaze, breathing rapidly and muttering “No No No, Not again, No No No…” while staring straight ahead. Hotch’s heart broke into little pieces. Holding the boy he began to rock him gently, saying “Daddy Aaron is here now, you’re safe, Spencer is safe. Daddy won’t let anyone hurt you. Daddy is so proud of how brave you were! But you don’t have to be brave anymore-Daddy is here to protect you now. Daddy won’t leave you again, OK Buddy? Just come back, it’s OK now, it’s safe.”

Spencer took a shuddering breath and met his protector’s gaze at last, crying out “Eh-run? Daddy?” then tightly hugged around Aaron’s neck and began sobbing against the man’s chest, trying to crawl into his lap. Hotch picked up his charge and stood, slowly moving out into the main room, hoping that the body and the unsub had been removed from the room. His faith in his team was well placed, as the room was empty when he re-entered it.

Gently laying the boy back onto the bed, he raised the bedrail and pushed the call button, asking for the nurse when it was answered. Ann bustled into the room, with “I came as soon as I heard. Thank God you stopped them! Hello sweetheart, It’s OK now, your Daddy is here and so am I. We won’t let the bad men hurt you! Now tell Nurse Ann where it hurts baby.”

Spencer sniffed back his tears and looked into the kind face of his nurse. “Leg hurts a lot Miss Ann” he said, remembering the manners his mother had taught him. “And feels wet on my bottom. Hurts bad down there.” he added in an embarrassed tone.

“OK sweetheart, I’m going to take a look. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you” said Ann, as she checked out the state of Spencer’s cast and had him roll to the side so she could check his bottom. “You’re bleeding again honey. I need Dr. Martin to see you, she’ll be here soon. There is a crack in your cast. We need to take more special pictures of the leg to make sure everything is ok. Then you need a new cast. Wow-you must have kicked the bad guy very hard. How brave you were!” Ann praised. 

Spencer looked embarrassed at the praise. “Thank you Miss Ann” he replied, looking down. “Where bad mans?” he asked, looking around. “Talk to Daddy about that” Ann replied, “I am going to go get Dr. Martin, OK?” and she swiftly left the room.

“One of the bad men is dead,” Hotch revealed to the boy, “and the other one is captured by my team and he can’t hurt you. You are totally safe from him” he reassured.  
“OK.” Replied the wary child. “But Daddy Eh-run no leave anymore, right?”

“That’s right Buddy, Daddy won’t leave anymore,” Aaron promised.


	13. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back dear readers. I will try to bring this story up to the same chapter as at the other site this weekend. Then I will get back to writing new chapters. The more you comment the more motivated I am. Just saying...
> 
> No profits are made from this work "cause I don't own Criminal Minds. CBS does. And speaking of which, they had BETTER handle writing Hotch out right! Or recast him. Hey-the soaps have been doing it for years!

Spencer looked up at Hotch, tears gathering. “Scared Daddy. Scared more bad mans come. Why dey no go 'way an leave Spencer alone? Am good boy-no hurt dem or anybody! Why dey still wanna hurt Spencer?!” the boy cried, tears running down his face. “It’s going to be okay Buddy,” responded Hotch, “Daddy won’t let them hurt you anymore. Go ahead and cry baby, let it all out, I’m going to keep you safe Buddy. You’re safe…” Hotch reassured as he rubbed the crying boy’s back.

Moments after Ann stepped from the room, Morgan entered. “How’s the little man?” he queried, noting Hotch seated beside the boy’s bed, rubbing calming circles on his back as the child clutched his teddy bear and sobbed into it.

“I think he’s just had enough. A lot has happened in the last couple of days. Thank-you for clearing the room by the way. What’s the current situation?” responded the unit chief, speaking quietly in a calm tone so as not to upset his charge.

“The coroner is on the way for our mystery man. The hired gun is on his way to the station with Prentiss. JJ and Rossi are talking with the Hospital Administrator about security arrangements. The guard will be fine-he’s down in the ER getting checked out. Nurse Ann is looking for Dr. Martin, and the code Adam hospital lockdown has been lifted.” Related Morgan in a similar quiet voice. “We’ve taken DNA from both of those Bozos to check against the samples we haven’t identified. Spencer didn’t act as if he recognized either one though. Did he say anything to you?” 

“Not yet, but he’s kinda upset right now. I’ll ask him when he calms down.” Responded the worried father. “He told me he’s scared of more men coming after him, and I can understand why. We have got to do better security wise.”

“Agreed” stated Rossi, strolling into the room. “And I believe I have the solution to that issue. This hospital, like others in Vegas, has a VIP suite on the top floor. In case a celebrity or rich high-roller needs it. It is empty right now, so I ‘rented’ it out for us. Nurse Ann’s husband is in the Air Force, and deployed overseas right now, so she has agreed to be Spencer’s private nurse for as long as we need her. The hospital will pay her salary for nights, I’ll pay for her days. A special key is needed to reach the top floor, so that will prevent further unsubs wandering into the boy’s room uninvited, and we can take shifts guarding the elevator. The suite is big enough for us to all settle in and set up work areas, and there are plenty of restaurants we can order meals from. So, waddaya think?”

“Dave, I… I don’t know what to say” stuttered a stunned Hotch. “It sounds perfect…are you sure? I could never repay you…”

“Hey, I’m the rich famous author Uncle. Let me do something meaningful with my millions, OK? Make me the Godfather and we’re even.”

“Godfather Rossi it is! I am honored to entrust you with that duty. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“What a godfather?” piped a small voice from the bed.

“Well,” explained Hotch, “a Godfather is someone who will become like a Daddy in case something bad happens and your Daddy isn’t there anymore. It means he loves you even more than an uncle and wants to take care of you if your Daddy can’t.”

Spencer looked up at Rossi, his eyes wide in wonder. “Thank-you Mr. Rossi fo wanna be Godfather an fo find somewhere safe. You nice!”

“It’s my pleasure Spencer, but it’s Uncle Dave, OK?” responded the pleased Italian.

“OK” chirped the boy with a watery smile. “When we go new place?”

“Right now” declared Ann as she entered the room on the heels of the boy’s query. “Get ready for a ride honey. I’m just going to wheel you up in your bed, OK? Grab any personal possessions profilers and follow me…I’ve got the magic key!”

Everyone trouped after Ann as she led the way to the elevator and pushed the ‘up’ button. Soon the little group was getting off the elevator and entering the plush world of the high roller. The first area off the elevator was a sitting room with plush couches and rich wood tables, cut glass lamps, and brass decorations. Three rooms branched off from the sitting room, one of which looked outfitted for hospital use, the other two with 2 luxurious looking beds and a dresser each. Ann wheeled Spencer into the hospital type room, and it also contained a single bed, large plush chair, and a dresser.

“Ok Hotchners, here is your room,” smiled the nurse, engaging the locks on the boy’s bed and adjusting the lighting to a calming level. “I’ll be up all night while you sleep in the bed” she told Aaron, “And I’ll sleep there a bit while you are awake and on duty, ok? Of course, if Spencer needs me, wake me up. You can all rotate between guarding the elevator and working the case and sleeping. We can have whiteboards and whatever else you need sent up to the sitting room. As Agent Rossi mentioned there are several restaurants that deliver to the hospital, and there is always food from the cafeteria. The food is pretty good here, I promise. Here is the key-whomever leaves to go pick up supplies or whatever will need it to get back up here. There is an emergency fire exit over there, at the side of the sitting room, but the door is locked and inaccessible on the other side. Any Questions?”

“No bad mans come here?” asked Spencer.

“No honey” responded Ann, “they don’t have the key. And even if they did someone will be watching the only way onto the floor and if any bad people try to come up here they will go straight to jail, right guys?”

“Right!” declared Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan together.

“OK!” Said the nurse, “Now, over here, on the side of this table, we have a fridge. Soon it will be stocked with pudding, jello, milk, and other snacks for Spencer. Feel free to put other food and soda in there. You might as well check out of your hotel and send someone for your bags. I’m going to dash down to my car and pick up the weekend bag I keep there for just in case and pick up Spencer’s dinner tray first though.” And with a pert salute she disappeared into the elevator.


	14. Rest and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My High-Rollers suite is based mainly on something a hospital I worked at once had, along with the supposition that since hotels in Vegas had high roller suites hospitals might also. Yes, there is an unintended resemblance to a part of Marcaille's most excellent story "Walk Through Fire for You" (which I highly recommend). I just want the poor kid to get some rest. This chapter is primarily warm and fluffy. Still don't own and no profits made.

Soon the sitting room was filled with whiteboards on easels, a large corkboard filled with pictures of missing women, framed map of the city, a large box of books taken from the crime scene, and boxes of case files. Coffee cups littered the tables, along with various and sundry cartons of half-eaten Chinese take-out. The profilers were gathered on the couches discussing the case in earnest while an officer on loan from the Las Vegas police department guarded the elevator and emergency exit. Meanwhile, in the hospital type room, Nurse Ann was changing the dressings on Spencer’s various injuries as the boy checked out all the channels on his television. He settled on a show about the rainforest on the Discovery channel, finished off the last of the chicken rice casserole on his plate, and drank the last of the milk. Dessert was, of course, long gone.

“All full sweetie?” Asked Ann as she cleared his table. “Uhn Huh.” The child replied shyly, contentedly patting his full tummy. He could definitely get used to this food 3 times a day thing, and then they gave him snacks too! After all the years of hunger and thirst, this was paradise. Spencer was determined to be a VERY good boy so Daddy Eh-Run would want to keep him and this good life of love and safety and food would continue. “When Miss Ann eat?” he inquired worriedly.

“Don’t worry honey, I’ll have my dinner pretty soon. Your Uncle Derek brought me back something. Right now, I just want to take care of your owies so they get better, OK? Now, you know I won’t hurt you, right? I need to look at the owies “down there” now, so can you turn over on your side for me?”

The boy nodded reluctantly and turned, blushing bright red. “Oh Spencer, please don’t be embarrassed” the nurse said kindly, “I’ve seen lots of bottoms-it’s part of my job.”

“I kn-know” he replied, “but mans did sexual intercourse with Spencer there, and is b-bad, s-s-so Spencer b-b-bad,” the boy stuttered, looking down, eyes swimming with unshed tears. “M-maybe if Daddy Eh-run f-find out Spencer bad he won’t w-w-want him anymore!” he cried. “P-please don’t tell Daddy Miss Ann! Please?”

Ann had to turn away for a moment to wipe her eyes and quash her emotions before turning back to the distressed child. “Spencer, I need you to listen to me very carefully, and believe what I am telling you. You know I wouldn’t lie to you, don’t you?” At the child’s nod she continued “What happened was not your fault. What those men did was bad, but that did not make YOU bad. And Daddy Aaron already knows what happened to you. He told me he feels angry at the men that hurt you, and sad that you were hurt and starved and kept in that dark basement. He doesn’t think you are bad. I don’t think you are bad. YOU ARE NOT BAD. Do you understand?”

At the boy’s shaky nod, she hugged him, and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he cried. As his sobs quieted, she hugged him again and pulled back, handing him some tissues and instructing that he blow his nose. “Now” she asked,” Can you tell me where you learned such big words as sexual intercourse?”

“Uhn huh…was in book Spencer read in the bad place.” He answered. “What book was that?” Anne inquired. “Webster’s Collegiate Dictionary” he replied. “You read the whole dictionary? Wow!” “Uhn huh” the boy said with a shy smile, “there were lots of words in there. Spencer like to read.” Ann noticed the improvement in his speech, and began to wonder if that had anything to do with how secure he felt….”What other books did you read sweetheart?” Ann encouraged him to continue.

“Mathematics and Biology and Algebra and Geography and Chemistry. Spencer started read Geometry but HIM came and took book away. Said give back if Spencer good boy to mans coming to see Spencer, and give water. But HIM didn’t. Daddy Eh-run did. Daddy give Spencer water and blanket and untie Spencer, and make HIM go away forever.”

Ann had to turn away and again regain her composure, before turning back with a bright smile. “Guess what Spencer? This hospital has a school room for kids that need to stay here for a-while. There’s lots of books down there. Would you like to see some of those books?” “Yeah!” responded the child enthusiastically. “When Spencer see books Miss Ann?  
“I’ll go get some for you in the morning, OK sweetheart? Then you can start to read them after you eat breakfast. I want you to get lots of sleep tonight though. Don’t worry-I’ll be here and your Daddy will be sleeping right on that bed over there. There is a nice policeman guarding the elevator and he won’t let anybody up here, so you are totally safe. Do you understand?” The boy smiled and nodded, and Ann continued her examination and treatment. Soon everything was cleaned and dressed, and the child was again enthralled with the television.

Meanwhile, Hotch had come in to check on the boy, and was charmed by the sight of Spencer engrossed in a program about The Galapagos Islands while Ann made notes in his chart. The nurse looked up and smiled, then gestured for him to join her on the other side of the room.

“How’s he holding up?” Hotch inquired, looking back at the child.

“Pretty well I think,” Ann responded with a gentle smile. “He already seems to feel safer-his speech improved a bit and he is talking about his experience without fear. That is good. He broke my heart though, when he asked me not to tell you about the sexual abuse because he thought you would think he was bad and not want him anymore. Don’t worry-I told him you already knew from the beginning and didn’t think he was bad, but he used the term sexual intercourse, and when I asked him where he learned it he told me he had read the entire dictionary! Plus several other schoolbooks. I suspect he is incredibly intelligent. He has been kept with minimal human conversation and interaction since the age of 3, so his current speech patterns and behavior like a toddler makes a lot of sense. I think that with normal interactions and maybe reading an English book he’ll be right up to and beyond his age level. If you don’t mind I’ll bring him something up from the schoolroom downstairs in the morning.”

“I would appreciate that” responded Hotch, “The doctor told me she suspects he has a high IQ, and with his lower social and verbal skills it could indicate Asperger's. He would likely greatly appreciate the chance to learn proper grammar and usage. Interaction with my son Jack should help a lot with the social skills. Hopefully Jack can teach him how to be a child and how to play. He’s only 5, but he is such a caring and loving child. Oh My God! I need to call him! It’s all been so crazy these past few days…I need to tell my son he is getting a brother…I need to tell my Sister-in-law too.”

“Uh-yes, you do!” Ann exclaimed. “Go do that now, while it is on your mind. Your new son is ok, and caught up in his program. Never saw that level of concentration from a 6 year old before! And he is so sweet…especially considering what he has gone through. I can’t think of a better brother for your Jack.”

“Thank-you Ann” Hotch replied. “And I want you to know how much I appreciate you taking on private duty for Spencer. He is so calm and comfortable with you, and you are so good with him. I think having you around makes him feel safe too.”

“My pleasure” grinned Ann. “He is such a precious child-it is my honor to be here for him. Now, you go make your calls, and I’ll take good care of the little one.”


	15. Words and Pictures

“How’s the little man?” inquired Morgan as Hotch re-entered the sitting room. 

“Good; according to Ann he is handling things well and seems to feel safer up here.” Replied Hotch. “Another thing though. Those school books you found under the bed at the crime scene? He told Ann he has read them, even the dictionary. You said there was childish handwriting in some of them but the answers seemed correct?” 

Morgan nodded and stood, going over to the box of books on the table. “Yeah, I brought them here because of the portraits he drew in them. Here, check it out.” Derek opened up the Biology 101 book to the study questions at the end of the chapter on cell metabolism. “This is definitely not grown up handwriting, but whoever wrote this totally understands the Krebs cycle. I don’t even totally understand the Krebs cycle. The kid is some kinda genius if he wrote that. And look at those pictures he drew of the women he saw in the basement,” Morgan gestured at the case board, “what 6 year old draws like that? I was makin’ stick figures at that age.”

Hotch looked thoughtfully toward the room, then sighed “I am definitely going to need to get him tested when we get back home…” Hotch took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “I’ve been putting off calling Jack and Jessica about this, but it has got to be done. I’m going in the other room to make the call. Prentiss, I’d like you to go sit with Spencer please while his nurse takes a dinner break. JJ, call Garcia and see if she’s heard back from Interpol yet, then tell her to go home and get some rest-I have a feeling this case is going to break soon and we’ll need her at her best. Morgan, give the officer on guard a dinner break. Dave, can I ask you to do me a favor? Could you review the adoption petition for me, make sure nothing was missed? I’d like to file the papers in the morning.”

“I’d be happy to” drawled Rossi as the team dispersed to their various tasks, “but have you considered what you’re going to tell the boy’s mother when they ask her to sign away parental rights? And what if there are relatives who want to claim him? I know you already love Spencer, and want him to have a good life. I just need to know if you’ve considered the other possibilities here.”

“Thank-you Dave, for trying to keep me grounded, but yes-I have thought about the possibilities. According to Social Services, Spencer’s Mother would not be permitted custody because of her Paranoid Schizophrenia, along with having been involuntarily committed to Bennington’s. The only living relative is his Aunt, who has already informed his social worker that she cannot take in the boy because she is already caring for a severely disabled husband. The remaining option is Foster Care, and that is definitely not an option at all.”

“Ok, now go tell that to Jessica.” Rossi smirked. Shaking his head and lips quirked up in a tiny smile, Hotch left to do exactly that.

“So, do you do that often?” inquired Ann, leaning against the doorframe with an amused smile on her face. 

“Why, whatever do you mean?” replied Rossi, putting on his best innocent expression. 

“Uh-huh…whatever you say Yoda.” Laughed Ann. “Ok-point me at that Chinese food, I’m starving!” 

“Me too!” piped up the officer as he joined them. Rossi gathered up all the scattered takeout containers and put them on the counter of the kitchenette area, next to a couple of unopened cartons, paper plates, napkins, forks, and chopsticks. “There’s water, soda, and tea in the fridge. Dig in kids!” Rossi directed, as he walked over and picked up Aaron’s packet of paperwork and settled in to read them.

Meanwhile, in one of the adjacent bedrooms, Hotch steeled his nerves and dialed home. His sister-in-law Jessica picked up on the 3rd ring. “Aaron! I was beginning to worry when you didn’t call last night. How is the case going?” she asked in a worried tone. 

“It’s a bad one, but we’re actually making headway on it. We’ve apparently stumbled onto a previously unknown human trafficking ring. We found a young boy at the crime scene that has given us some solid leads and a great deal of assistance.”

“What was a little boy doing at a crime scene?!” Jessica broke in. 

“His father sold him to the unsub when he was 3,” explained Hotch, “and he had been kept down in the basement for 3 and a half years. He saw a lot of women brought through that basement and that’s how 4 missing women turned into more than twenty. He even drew us pictures of some of them.”

“Where is he now? Social services? Are they looking for his mother? Are you going to catch that bastard of a father?” Jessica fumed.

“He is in the hospital, under the BAU’s protection. I’ve been appointed temporary guardian. Actually, his mother is committed to a psychiatric hospital and his father tried to kidnap him last night. Don’t worry-we stopped him and he’s in jail. But the boy has no other family to take him, and he faces an uncertain fate with foster care. He was abused Jessie-horribly, physically and sexually. He’s almost 7 and the size of a 4 year old, and a skinny one at that. He’s going to need a loving home that can cope with the special needs he’s going to have” 

“And you want to bring him home and were scared to tell me” Jessica finished smugly.

“How did you know?” wondered a stunned Hotch.

“Well, first off, you never give me that much information while a case is active, so there had to be a reason for me to know these things, and secondly, your big heart is one of the things my sister loved most about you, even though you try so hard to hide it. So tell me about him.” Prodded Jessica.

“Even after everything he’s gone through he has a good heart. When we found him he was tied to a bed and had a chain and collar around his neck. As soon as he was released he got across the room, on a broken leg no less, to try and move furniture off the hiding place of one of the missing women. Then he gave her the blanket we had put around him, and tried to share the water we had just given him. Jessica, he was so dehydrated the doctor didn’t think he’d had water for at least 2 days, and he had only drank half of it so he could share the rest with someone he didn’t even know. And he’s brave too. When his father was trying to kidnap him, and had a knife to his throat, he bit him till the knife was dropped them started wailing away on the family jewels until we pulled him to safety. Then, this afternoon, during a kidnapping attempt by a trafficker, he kicked him in the crotch and face with his casted leg and locked himself in the bathroom…”

“Another kidnap attempt?” interrupted Jessica, “That poor baby! Is everyone alright? None of the team were hurt? Oh My God Aaron! Is it always like this on a case?”

“No, it isn’t usually like this,” Hotch hedged, “but don’t worry-the team is ok-can’t say the same for the unsubs though. The leader is dead and the other has a fractured testicle I’m told. Spencer kicked hard enough to crack his cast and needed a new one.”

“Oh my” gasped the shocked woman, “he certainly sounds like a pistol! I guess Jack will never have to worry about bullies at school with him as a big brother….Now, while I process all this why don’t you give Jack the news. I know he always wanted a brother, but there’s no way to predict how the actuality will affect him.”

“I know” said Hotch ruefully. “I just hope he will be happy about it. I’m kind of counting on him teaching Spencer how to be a child. Could you go get him now? Before I lose my nerve?”

“Hi Daddy! Did you catch all the bad guys yet? When are you coming home?” came the voice of Jack across the phone.

“Hi buddy! Not all of them, but we caught some of them. I hope to be home pretty soon but Daddy doesn’t know for sure when yet. I really miss you when I’m away at work. You know that don’t you?” asked Hotch, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Uh-huh, I know. I miss you too Daddy!” responded the young boy. 

“Well, Daddy has something very important to tell you about that can’t wait until I come home. Remember when you were sad because you wanted to have a brother, but Mommy went to heaven so you thought you couldn’t ever have a brother now? Well, sometimes there are little boys who don’t have a mommy and daddy to take care of them anymore, and they need to join a family that needs to have a new brother. Do you understand Buddy?”

“Did you find me a brother Daddy? Is he a big brother or a baby brother? Is he coming home soon? What if he doesn’t like me….but I’ll let him play with all my toys, so then he’ll like me. Wow Daddy, thank-you!” exclaimed the excited boy. “Aunt Jessie! Daddy’s gonna bring me home a brother! And we’re gonna play super heroes, and soldiers, and trucks, and make a fort!”

“I’m glad you are so happy. Remember that Daddy still loves you just as much, OK? His name is Spencer, and he is a little older than you, but he is still littler than you, because he was with a man who was really mean to him and didn’t give him enough to eat…” “That’s OK, I’ll protect him! And I’ll give Spencer some of my food so he’ll grow bigger!” interrupted a thrilled Jack.

“That’s OK Buddy, we have enough food for both of you to grow big and strong.” laughed Hotch. “But he is going to need you to teach him how to have fun and play, OK? And it’s good you want to protect him. You know how very proud of you I am, don’t you? And how much I love you?”

“Uh Huh! I love you too Daddy. Aunt Jessie says time for bed now. Good night Daddy!”

“Good night Buddy. Give the phone to Aunt Jessie Please?” responded a grinning Hotch. “Hi, Jessica? So much for all the worry. I know I’m asking a lot of you, and you’ve already been so good to us….thank-you so much! I’ll let you know when we’re ready to head home. He’s undersize, so he’ll fit some of Jack’s things from when he was three and four. Haley kept that stuff in the top of the hall closet in a blue storage bin. Do you think we should put the boys in separate rooms or together with bunk beds? There’s just so much to figure out now.”

“It’s going to be ok Aaron, just relax. I’ll give it some thought and have recommendations for you when you call tomorrow night. Now get some sleep. You sound exhausted.” Soothed his sister-in-law. 

“You’re right, I am” Hotch admitted. “Talk to you tomorrow. Have I told you recently how wonderful you are?”

“You have. Please remember that it is my pleasure to help-you and Jack are family, and Spencer will be too. Now Goodnight.” Responded Jessica, as she hung up.


	16. The night continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I do own Nurse Ann though :-)

“So, how did it go?” inquired Rossi as Hotch re-entered the sitting room. 

“A lot better than I expected” responded the section chief. “I suspect things will get a bit rockier when Jack has to actually share my time with Spencer, but for now he is very excited about having a brother. Jessica was wonderful about it. I am a lucky man.”

“You are” responded Rossi with a slight uncharacteristic wistfulness. 

“Hey-remember that you’re the Godfather Dave” reminded the young father, “and that goes for Jack too. In fact, I need to make it official, for both the boys. With you as the Godfather I’ll never have to worry about their future if something happened to me.”

“That you won’t” confirmed the pleased older man, “that you won’t. And-thanks.” Hotch nodded and smiled.

Emily wandered back into the sitting area, as Ann had finished eating and returned to Spencer, urging Prentiss to get some rest. “Hey Hotch, I’m back. What next?” she inquired.

One look at the bags under her eyes had Hotch making his decision. “Let’s see what JJ got from Garcia and then break for the night. We’ll have Ann with Spencer and an LVPD officer at the elevator. I’ll sleep in Spencer’s room, JJ and Prentiss in one bedroom, Dave and Morgan in the other.” All were nodding agreement as JJ and Morgan both returned to the group. “Ok JJ, let’s hear it, then we’ll all go get some sleep. What has Garcia found?” addressed the tired section chief.

“Pen had just received an Interpol report identifying 6 of the submitted drawings as matching women reported missing from Eastern Europe over the past 3 years. Their names and all available information will be faxed to us by 0600. Four of the women had reportedly responded to an advertisement seeking commercial models and two responded to ads for nightclub singers. According to Andy Swan’s unit these are 2 of the oldest tricks in the human trafficker’s book. They get the girls over to the United States, then confiscate their passport and force them into the sex trade. Many are sold into brothels or worse. Interpol is asking for any more drawings, as there are over 200 unsolved missing young women on their books over the last year alone.” JJ reported.

“We’ll ask Spencer to draw the rest of the women he remembers seeing tomorrow. The kid has had a traumatic couple of days and needs some rest. We all do. See you here at 0800. Morgan, you’re with Rossi, JJ with Emily. See you in the morning.” Hotch directed, and retreated to Spencer’s room. He found the child to be sleeping peacefully, and Ann engrossed in her documentations, so he took off his jacket and tie and lay down on the bed near his new son, falling fast asleep. Ann smiled fondly at the sight and covered the sleeping man with a blanket before returning to her charting. Soon the only noises heard in the suite were soft snores and the ticking of clocks.

“NOOOO!! Please, no! NOOOOO!! Stop! It Hurts! Don’t hurt boy-please boy been good!” screamed a terrified young voice, splitting the peaceful night. Aaron sprang instantly from his bed, tossing aside the blanket, and rushed to Spencer’s side. He gently shook the boy’s shoulder, calling his name and urging him to wake. When the screaming continued, he grasped both the child’s shoulders, shaking him and calling out “Spencer, wake up! It’s just a dream, you are safe. Daddy’s here, you are safe! Wake up for Daddy!” The startled nurse stood nearby, ready to intervene if necessary, but thankfully the boy woke, launching himself onto Aaron and flinging his little arms around his protector’s neck.  
“Daaadeeee” he cried hysterically, “THE MAN was alive again, and him cut Spencer, an, an, it hurt, an, an there was blood, an then, an then,…..” the terrified child trailed off into tears and sobs. 

“It’s ok” soothed Hotch as he gathered the distraught child into his arms and held him, gently rocking him forward and back. “Daddy’s got you, you’re safe. The man is dead forever-he is not coming back, I promise. And Daddy will protect you. So will Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek, Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ, OK buddy? You are totally safe now. No more bad guys will get you, right Nurse Ann?

“That’s right,” Ann affirmed. “You are totally safe sweetheart. Your family is here to protect you, and so am I. And there is a brave policeman on guard too, OK? We are all here to keep you safe honey. Just relax, and try to go back to sleep. Nobody will hurt you.” Urged Nurse Ann.

“No!” the boy cried. “Don’ wanna sleep. Scared! No more dreams. Dreams bad.”

“OK buddy. Do you want to watch TV for a little while then?” Suggested the resourceful leader. 

“Uhn Huhn” replied the child, and Hotch found a documentary on the origins of the printed word, expecting the child to become bored and fall back to sleep. Not hardly. His big brown eyes widened further with amazement as the program continued, and by the time the show recounted the printing of the Guttenburg Bible, he began to babble in excitement.

“Ok, time for plan B” murmured Ann, as she made her way to the telephone. 10 minutes later, 2 transport runners appeared with a rocking chair, and brought it into Spencer’s room. Ann thanked them profusely and sent them along with some of the left over Chinese food. Ann picked up Spencer and settled him into her lap as she settled into the chair and asked him about the program hat had just ceased. As the boy reviewed the program with her while she rocked him, Ann clicked off the TV, and signaled Aaron to dim the lights. After about 10 minutes of rocking, the child fell back to sleep. Ann gently returned him to his bed, and suggested to Hotch that he get a bit more rest also. Soon the only sounds were once again soft snores, ticking clocks, and the quiet clicking of Ann’s keyboard.


	17. The Case Advances

0700 rolled around inexorably, and the profilers found themselves waking to their various phone alarms. By 0715 the entire baggy-eyed team had gathered in the sitting room, hair combed and teeth brushed, to discuss breakfast. “Where’s Ann? She’s not in the room,” inquired Hotch of the elevator guard.

“She ran out to pick up some books for the kid from Pediatrics. She said to tell you she has breakfast covered so don’t order anything,” came the response. “Oh please, let it be something warm!” came Prentiss’s fervent prayer. She looked up at Rossi’s chuckle, and said “Oh, did I say that out loud?” and grinned.

Just then the elevator bell sounded and the doors opened, unleashing a delicious smell upon the ravenous profilers. There stood Ann, canvas totebag on her shoulder, arms laden with, of all things, pizza boxes. “Fear not,” she declared, stepping from the elevator, “This is not mere pepperoni my friends. Here we have an assortment of ‘Chef’ Lori’s famous breakfast pizza, baked in the kitchens of this very hospital. This stuff is so good doctors have been known to fight over the last slice. Here we have ham, this one is bacon, and here is sausage” Ann described as she laid them out on the counter in the “kitchen” area. “Luckily for you, Lori is a tremendous David Rossi fan, and insisted on making these for, and I quote, ‘The world’s best and cutest author’.” She then pulled plates and napkins from the tote, and bade them to dig in. Ann put a piece of the bacon, egg, cheese, and white gravy masterpiece on a plate for Spencer, and walked into his room as the rest of the group attacked like a pack of wolves.

Ann pulled the bedside table over for the boy, and put his pizza, napkins, and the cartons of milk and juice she had in her pocket onto it, then shook the child’s too-thin shoulder gently, other hand brushing honey colored curls out of his face. “Good morning sweetheart” she cooed, “time for breakfast”. His big amber brown eyes slowly blinked open, and he found himself taking a deep appreciative sniff of the odors wafting up from his breakfast. “Yum! That smell good!” the boy declared. Then a distressed look crossed his face. “Miss Ann, where Daddy? I hafta use da bafroom!”

“Right here Buddy”, came Hotch’s amused voice from the doorway. “I kind of thought you might. Here Ann-I grabbed you a couple slices,” he laughed, handing a plate to the nurse. “I’ll take him.” Ann smiled at Aaron and took a big bite off the top slice, gesturing toward Spencer with a flourish as she chewed. Soon business was taken care of and the hungry child was back in bed and addressing his breakfast with gusto. With the practiced ease of a floor nurse, Ann had made short work of her pizza, and was busy opening cartons and plopping in straws for the boy as his new daddy sat in a chair next to him and finished his own breakfast. The companionable silence was broken when Ann went to the tote she had laid on the bed and removed a couple of books. One was a third grade English book and the other a thick Winnie The Pooh story book. Spencer squealed with excitement when he saw the tombs, and reached out eager hands for them. “After you finish breakfast sweet pea, Ok?” Ann smiled. “Yes ma’am” the happy boy responded, as he quickly took two last bites and slurped up the rest of his milk. “All done now!” he declared. Fondly shaking her head, the nurse cleared his tray handed over the books.   
To the adult’s surprise, Spencer dove right into the English book, asking for a pencil so he could do the lessons. Ann pulled one out of her spacious pocket and handed it over, along with a small notebook of paper, suggesting he write there rather than in the book. The boy cheerfully agreed and set to work.

Ann told Hotch she needed to get a bit of sleep until Spencer’s antibiotic was due at lunchtime, but to wake her if the boy needed her for anything at all. The tired nurse then kicked off her shoes, emptied her pockets, leaving the bedside table overflowing, and lay down on the bed near the enthralled boy. Hotch informed the busy child that he would be right outside the door to the room and to call if he needed anything. Spencer nodded distractedly and said “Um hum”. Hotch grinned at him, then joined the rest of the group in the sitting room area.

“That’s right-2 dozen long-stem red roses to the hospital kitchen, the card addressed to Chef Lorie, and inside write ‘To my favorite fan-I wish I wrote as well as you cook!’ and sign it Gratefully, David Rossi. Yes, this morning would be best, gratzi. Oh, please include a nice tip for the delivery person. And you have a wonderful day as well Bella!” Rossi flipped closed his cellphone and dropped it into his pocket, leaning back with a contented smile. “Now that was what I call breakfast” he declared.

“Want me to have Garcia find out if she’s married?” teased Hotch. “Don’t tempt me” replied Dave with a grin. “Speaking of the Goddess of all things electronic, she called earlier. We have an ID on our friends from yesterday. She said to call back after you finished having breakfast with, and I quote, ‘Baby Genius Hotchner’. Also, William Reid’s lawyer called. It seems a certain deadbeat dad is willing to talk now in return for certain considerations. He’s asking for a meeting.” continued the amused Italian.

“Don’t tell me we’d even consider making a deal with that son of a bitch!” exploded an outraged Morgan. “He sold his own flesh and blood to a pedophile, then came back and raped him afterward! He deserves whatever grief he’s gettin’ now from his cellmates and he damn sure deserves what he’ll get in prison.”

“Little ears Morgan!” chided Hotch, looking meaningfully at Spencer’s room.

“I agree with Morgan!” declared an angry Prentiss. “Please sir, there has got to be a better way to solve this case than to deal with that piece of sh….uh slime.”

“You all know that we may have no choice, but I fully intend for us to follow all other possible avenues first, believe me,” said Hotch in a serious voice, letting the team know he meant it. “On that note, let’s get Garcia on the line and see what new leads she has for us”.

JJ called Quantico on the unit phone, putting it on speaker for all to hear the perky blonde tech bubble out “Office of the wizard-what wisdom do you seek oh travelers?”  
“You’re on speaker with the whole team, and little ears are nearby Garcia, so behave!” grinned JJ. “We are all hanging on your every word, so dazzle us”. 

“That’s what I do!” replied the Computer Goddess. “Ok, as far as Mr. Creepy, he was identified as Alexander Godonov-a medium level thug in Russian organized crime circles, originating from Moscow, current address in Brighton Beach New York. The scuttlebutt is that he branched out on his own with this Las Vegas trafficking ring, and without the blessings of his boss by the way. His DNA also matched one of the 7 recovered from Spencer, but his face didn’t match any of the drawings. The hired gun is known as ‘Adrian Black’, but it is doubtful that is his actual name. Mr. Black, currently a soprano may I add, is refusing to talk. I have a feeling this may change though, since the guard ‘accidentally’ let it slip that a 6 year old kid put him in his current condition during a kidnapping attempt, and his room-mates in the hospital jail ward are a pair of Marines arrested for injuring 7 Hell’s Angels in a bar fight. Give it a few more hours and I think he might just be feeling a bit more cooperative.”

“Semper Fi!” interjected Rossi with a slight smirk. 

“Garcia, any further luck with identifying the other 2 women Spencer drew?” inquired Hotch  
.  
“Not yet Mon Capitan” replied the enthusiastic voice of the technical analyst. “They both look Chinese to me, but I’ve not had a lot of luck so far getting access to the database of Missing Persons in China. It’s also possible that they have never been reported as missing. Has boy wonder produced anymore of his fabulous drawings yet? Interpol has provided quite an extensive list for cross-matching, and of course our home-grown missings list is depressingly large. The more that are identified the closer we come to finding something in common-what am I saying, you’re the profilers, you already know that!”

“Spencer’s engrossed in a schoolbook right now. As soon as it can be pried away from him we’ll get him started drawing again.” Responded the proud new father.

“Garcia, I’ll call in a couple favors from my time in the State Department and see if we can’t get you into that Chinese database.” Offered JJ

“Thanks Jayge-that will help a lot” gushed Garcia. “I’ll be awaiting that call and the wonderkin’s drawings. Garcia out.”

Hotch left the group to check on Spencer and found the child just finishing the last lesson in the English book. “Done already buddy? I’m really impressed” praised the proud papa.

“Yes, and I have learned quite a lot” responded the boy. “I am so happy Miss Ann found this book for me.”

“Wow” thought Hotch, “Definitely going to need to get him tested!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for references to non-con and child abuse. I do not own Criminal Minds or cannon characters, and am making no profit for this story.

“Daddy, do you think Miss Ann could find another English Book for me? Something more advanced?” queried Spencer. “There is still so much regarding standard speech patterns that I fail to comprehend.”

Once he felt able to speak again, Hotch responded “I will ask her when she wakes up later. Meanwhile, do you feel like drawing again? Your pictures are really helping Daddy figure out who abducted all of those women that you saw.”

“I would be happy to,” the boy exclaimed, “It is very enjoyable to draw, especially if it is helping you!”

“Spencer, I am very proud of how fast you are learning, but I’m curious as to where you learned all of these advanced words. You were deprived of conversation for a long time.” Asked Hotch in a gentle tone.

“From the dictionary I found. I understood the meanings of most of the words, but was unaware as to how to use them in a sentence until reading this book.” replied the child earnestly. “I realize that this is an elementary school level book, though, so I can but assume that a book from a more advanced level would answer my questions.”

“I’m sure it will” replied the amazed and impressed Hotch. “If the hospital doesn’t have one, I’ll send someone out to find one, ok Buddy? Let me get your paper and pencils and get started drawing, alright? Do you want anything to drink or eat? We need to keep you hydrated and get some meat on your bones kiddo.”

“I would like some water, please. I am currently still full from breakfast.” Spencer replied. 

“Ok, we’ll get you some water,” said Hotch with a smile. “I have one more question for you first, though. Remember the man wearing the long black hair wig and floppy hat? His DNA matched a sample the doctors recovered from you. Do you know what DNA is?” The boy nodded. “He didn’t match any of the drawings you made of men though, and you only mentioned 6 names of men that had hurt you, but there were 7 different DNA samples” Hotch continued. “Is there anyone else you remember?”

“No, I do not remember a 7th man, however 2 days before you rescued me something unusual occured. I had been given water in my bowl, and I fell asleep immediately upon finishing it. When I woke up I was on the bed, and there were cuts on my chest that I did not remember seeing before. I also noted significant anal pain and fresh blood on my legs.” The child relayed in a matter of fact tone. “My assumption at the time was that I had been sedated, which puzzled me greatly.”

“I think you were correct in that assumption, but why did it puzzle you?” responded Hotch, struggling to keep his voice steady and calm while fighting back tears.

“Because the men all seemed to receive as much satisfaction from my expressions of pain as they did from the sexual intercourse. They would frequently encourage me to scream loudly during the assault and when they beat or cut me. Why would anyone have hurt me when I was not conscious to scream?” replied the boy, with a frankly curious expression on his face.

That was it-Hotch could contain himself no longer. “I’ll be right back” he hurriedly exclaimed and dashed out into the sitting room, snatching up a wastepaper basket just in time to catch his breakfast as nausea overwhelmed him. He sat down in a chair, weakly clutching the basket until the vomiting subsided, not even attempting to hide the tears streaming down his paled cheeks. “How could they have done those things to such a sweet little child?! And he’s so calm and impersonal about it all, like he thinks he deserved it somehow. My God! What strength…and after everything he’s been through to care so much about the victim in the floor…” thought the distressed BAU chief. “We have to catch these bastards now, before anymore innocents have to suffer!” he declared out loud as the nausea passed and his tears were replaced with angry determination.

A hand gently clasped Hotch’s shoulder as Rossi’s voice came from behind him, “What did he tell you?”

“That he was drugged unconscious a couple days before we found him and woke up with new injuries, but didn’t understand why because the other men all got off on hearing him scream.” he ground out. “I want these monsters off the street Dave! Yesterday!”

“I think we’re all with you there, Aaron. Why don’t you sit a moment and get yourself together while I bring the piccolo his drawing stuff, eh?” responded Rossi as he gave Hotch’s shoulder an understanding squeeze then headed toward the counter holding the art supplies.

“Thanks Dave. Could you bring him a water also? He’s thirsty.” Hotch called after the Italian. Someone quietly tucked a tissue into his hand and gave his back a brief sympathetic rub. Concentrating on his breathing and wiping his eyes, Aaron was soon calm and in control again. Taking a quick glance about the room, he saw his team members engrossed in files or otherwise working the case, and permitted himself a brief nod of satisfaction. “We WILL catch these bastards, and they will pay for what they’ve done.”

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Rossi strolled into Spencer’s room, being careful to not disturb the sleeping nurse. The boy was gazing intently at the door with concern, hands worrying the sheets. “Is Daddy OK?” the boy nervously inquired, “Did I make him mad?”

“No little one, your Papa isn’t mad at you, he’s angry with the ones who hurt you, and just got a little sick in his stomach. Don’t worry, he’ll be ok. Now here are your pencils and paper. Do you feel up to drawing more of the women you saw in the basement?” said Rossi with a gentle smile as he placed the supplies and a bottle of water on the bedside table and pulled it closer to the boy.

“Of course, anything to help rescue them, and find their abductor,” came the determined reply.

Rossi dropped into the chair next to the child’s bed as he stared at the boy in amazement. “Spencer! When did you learn to talk like an adult?”

Looking down shyly, the boy replied “I have been reading high school level books for some time. I gained my vocabulary from a dictionary, but was unskilled in sentence structure and grammar until reading this English book. There is still much more to learn before I am proficient.”

The impressed Italian could only shake his head in wonder. “Well kiddo, you’re going to make your Papa proud with your marks in school, that’s for sure!”

“I get to go to school?!” squealed the boy excitedly. “Really and truly? When? I know-after you catch the bad men, right? I need to get these portraits done…” and the child began drawing at an astounding speed.

“Don’t let him wear himself out, OK? And make sure he eats a snack at 10:00.” Came Ann’s sleepy voice from behind them. She then turned over and snuggled back down into the pillow.

“You got it Bella” replied Rossi. He could have sworn he heard her snort “Smooth Talker!” before soft snores began to fill the quiet room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my Dear Readers. Things will move along a little bit this chapter, but you don’t mind if this is novella length do you? I just don’t want to miss out on any Spencer cuteness…  
> Don’t own, no profit, no warnings.

At 1200 sharp Ann’s phone alarm sounded, and she was wide awake and up in an instant. She ran her fingers through dark auburn hair while bright green eyes sought out her young charge. Spencer was engrossed in the portrait he was drawing of a young African American looking woman, but looked up as his nurse approached the bed.

“Hello Miss Ann! Did you sleep well?” greeted the boy with a wide smile.

“I sure did Spencer, thank-you for asking” she grinned. “Who is that you are drawing? It’s REALLY good.”

“One of the ladies I saw in the basement where I was held,” he replied. “Daddy said that Aunt Garcia could find out who they are by the drawing and that perhaps they will be better able to locate them and set them free.”

“Spencer! Your speech is so much more advanced! I know you read a dictionary and other school books, but Wow! I’m really impressed honey.”

“Thank-you” the child replied, looking shyly down. “Could you possibly bring me a more advanced English book? There is still much I do not understand.”

“Trust me when I tell you that you are already far above your age level, but if that is what you want, of course I’ll find you a better book. Now, it’s time for medicine and lunch, so let’s move your work over here, OK? Did you eat a snack for me at 10:00?”

“Uh, no” he admitted. “I was still way too full from breakfast. I am not accustomed to eating this much or this often and it has been difficult to adjust to. I am sorry-please do not be mad at me. I will be good and eat a snack next time-I promise.”

“Don’t worry honey, I’m not mad at you.” Soothed Ann. “We are just pushing you to eat so that you can catch up on growing big and strong. You don’t have to eat if you don’t want too, but anytime you are even just a little bit hungry, let one of the adults know, OK?”

“Ok” the boy agreed with a smile.

“Alright then, now that your IV is disconnected, I need you to try to swallow these antibiotic and pain pills for me” the nurse explained as she handed him his half-drunk water and showed him the little paper cup of pills. Handing one pill at a time to the boy he got them all down successfully. “Good job Spencer!” she praised. “Now I’ll be right back with lunch.” And Ann stepped out into the sitting room to see if the child’s tray had been sent up yet, just in time to hear a knock at the fire door. Glancing through the door’s window she recognized the blonde head of one of her co-workers from Pediatrics holding a meal tray and let her in. “Thanks Nancy! Just what I was looking for” Ann grinned as her compadre handed over the tray with a smile. 

“My pleasure hon,” responded Nancy. “How’s the little one doing? Do you guys need anything? We still have him registered in Peds, so we got the call from OT that they will be coming by at about 3:00 today, and Speech wants to arrange a time for an intake evaluation. What should I tell them?”

“Well…I’m not so sure he needs speech therapy so much as he needs say an 8th grade English textbook. You should hear him Nance-he sounds like a little adult now! Just no understanding of contractions, and his speech is overly formal. Could you page Dr. Martin and pass that on to her please? As for OT, let me know when they get to Peds and I’ll come get them. Thanks a lot!” said Ann gratefully.

“Will do! See ya around 3” chirped the blonde as she headed back out the emergency door.

After setting Spencer’s tray up for him and opening his milk and juice (adding straws of course), Ann headed back into the sitting room to find Hotch and fill him in on OT’s impending visit, carrying along Spencer’s latest portraits. She found the entire team gathered around a phone on speaker, listening to the chipper voice of their technical analyst.  
“…and the dental records identified said John Doe as one Walter Payne, known pedophile and currently being sought by LVPD. I’ve sent the autopsy photos and report to your pads. I think, based on the drivers license photo-also sent to you-that he looks a lot like one of Spencer’s drawings, but it isn’t titled with which perv he is. None of the last 3 are.”

“Did the ME tell you the estimated time of death? I’m wondering if this was truly a robbery or more clean-up work by Trinidad Jones.” Hotch mused. “Any more luck on identifying the Chinese victims?”

“Not yet” responded Garcia, “but JJ’s contact did come through as far as hooking me up with a database. Unfortunately, it is by no means inclusive of all missings. Many have never been reported due to the ‘shame to the family’ factor. I’m keeping on it. Time of death on Payne has been estimated to between 8:00 and Midnight last night. Strangely enough, though, some of his injuries appear to be older. Like maybe someone had interrogated him first? Just sayin’. Any new pictures available from my baby genius? Interpol is hoping to make a few more matches. Especially one or two young ladies belonging to influential European families who went missing without ransom demands.”

“I have his latest right here” interjected Ann, stepping forward to the group and placing them into Morgan’s outstretched hand. “He’s having lunch right now, and I must insist he have a nap after lunch. He’s still recovering from a lot right now and needs his rest.”

“Oh, Hi!” squealed the excited tech Goddess. “You must be the famous Nurse Ann. I’m so pleased to meet you-well at least talk to you. Don’t worry-what you say goes. Does my little wonderkind need anything at all? Please tell me!”

“Down girl!” laughed Morgan

“Actually, if you could track down an 8th grade English Textbook as well as a Senior level English textbook I could pick up around this area, that would help a lot.” Ann replied with a grin.

“Consider it done! Now, my Chocolate Thunder, you can make up for your little comment by sending those portraits to me forthwith. Until later, crimefighters. Garcia out!”

“I like that woman!” declared Ann, chuckling and shaking her head. “FYI-Occupational Therapy will be here at about 3. I’m kinda thinking we don’t need speech therapy at this point, and have left a message for his doctor about that. I’m assuming you’ll be showing Spencer a photo of the dead guy for identification as to whether he is Angry Man, Lollipop Man or Grandpa. Drivers License picture only! And I will be present, understood?”

“Yes ma’am” responded Hotch with a twinkle in his eyes. “We are sending out for Mexican food-what do you want?”  
“Mixed green chili and bean burro enchilada style with a Dr. Pepper please.” Ann replied with a grin. “Now let’s go check on your son Daddy Hotchner-he probably needs a potty break by now.”

“Lead the way!”


	20. lollipop man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No own, no profit...small warning for sexual reference....

After taking care of business, Hotch tucked Spencer back in to his bed and pulled the table with his meal over in front of him. Cartons and cups were opened and straws deployed for the boy, and he eagerly dug into his lunch as the adults repaired to the sitting room to address their Mexican takeout. Soon, tummy happily full, Spencer dropped off to sleep, cuddled into his bear, and the adults returned to evaluating the available evidence in search of inspiration. 

About an hour later, Ann approached the group of profilers and announced that they could wake Spencer up now and show him the driver’s license photo for identification. Hotch followed her into the boy’s room with the photo printout, and waited as the nurse gently shook the child’s shoulder and called his name. Moments later he was awake and alert. Ann explained to him that they needed his help in identifying a bad guy and Spencer readily agreed. After close examination of the proffered photo the child exclaimed “That is Lollipop Man. He always asked me to suck his lollipop, but it was really his penis. He gave me candy lollipops after though. Sometimes I was really hungry and ate them before THE MAN could take them away. HE got mad!”

“Good job, buddy! Thank-you for helping Daddy.” Hotch said in a gentle tone. “It’s OK that you ate the candy-you were hungry and needed to survive. Know that you never have to do anything again to earn food or water, OK? Any time you are hungry or thirsty just tell Daddy or one of your Aunts or Uncles and we will give you what you need, OK?”

“OK Daddy.” Responded the boy, tears in his eyes. “But, HE always say ‘Nothing is free for me, so why should anything be free for you?’ and not want you to be hurt to pay for mine…I can be brave and do my share of da wok, uhm the work!”

“Oh, my valiant little Spencer” cried a touched Hotch as he picked the child up and hugged him, then sat in the rocking chair with the boy in his lap. “McCormick was evil and the things he did to you were wrong. He lied to you. ‘Work’ doesn’t mean being hurt and abused by somebody. Work is doing a job, an activity, in exchange for money. You know about money, right? From the math book?” Hotch waited until the boy nodded before continuing. “Ok, so grown-ups do a job and get money, then they exchange that money for things that they need, or that their family needs. Families often include children. It is the responsibility of the adults to provide for the needs of the child in the family, until they grow up and take on a job of their own. While it IS true that goods and services are not free, it is a lie that a child has to work in order to be given food and water and shelter. At least in this country. Do you understand?”

“I think so,” responded the thoughtful child. “So, your job is to catch the bad people and put them in jail, you and the aunts and uncles, and you are all a family and I am the child so all of you will pay for my food and water and shelter until I am big enough to catch bad people too?”

“Well…you might decide to do a different job than catching bad people, but yes-that’s correct. You are very smart Spencer, and I am proud of you.” Responded a pleased Hotch. 

Spencer looked around and noticed that the team had drifted into his room during his Daddy’s explanation. He smiled at every one and said “Thank-you for taking me into your family and for caring about me. I never had Aunts and Uncles and a Godfather and a good Daddy before. I know that I am dirty and disgusting, but I promise to always be good for all of you to make up for that.”

Emily was the first to recover from the shock his words had produced. “Honey, it is normal that you would feel dirty and disgusting after everything that has been done to you, but that doesn’t mean that you ARE dirty and disgusting. You aren’t. You are brave and sweet and have good character. The bad men wanted you to feel like a bad person to control you. Do you understand what I am telling you?”

“But that is how I feel Aunt Em’ly. I do not know how to make that feeling go away. But it makes me very happy that you all see me differently than those men did.” Spencer replied. “Maybe someday I can stop feeling so dirty and used, and see what you see.”

They were all flabbergasted by the maturity of the boy’s statement, and didn’t know how to respond. They were saved by the entrance of Ann and the Occupational Therapist.  
“Hi Spencer, I’m Jeannie, and I’m here to teach you a few things that you missed out on learning while you were down in that basement, Ok?” the bouncy young brunette began. “So let’s put your bear in this chair and take down the railing so we can get started.”

The team returned to the sitting room to continue working the case while Jeannie taught Spencer dressing and undressing-so far as was possible with a cast on his left leg-hair combing, teeth brushing, shoe tying…all the things a child would have learned by six years of age. She was amazed at how quickly the boy picked up on everything she taught him, and soon realized that the one session was all he needed. After praising the boy effusively, Jeannie discussed how bathing skills would have to wait until after the cast came off but she had no doubt he could easily learn them from his Daddy. Spencer agreed, a most serious expression on his little face. It was so cute Ann had to step out of the room a moment to control her grin. Soon after the therapist took her leave and went out to fill in Hotch with the child’s progress. He was, of course, proud of Spencer’s performance, and assured the brunette that he could teach all bathing skills at a later date. Satisfied, Jeannie left to dictate her report and finish her notes. Hotch once again found himself thinking that he was definitely getting his little genius tested.


	21. Books and Bargains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my Dear Readers. All your wonderful comments are greatly appreciated, and have spurred me onward…  
> Don’t own CM, CBS does, and they have treated it right by renewing for season 12 so no complaints. I make no profit from this story. Warning for mention of violence…it seems that Marines REALLY dislike child molesters and their henchmen.

Ann rode down the elevator with the OT in order to pick up Spencer’s tray and a package she had just received in Pediatrics, while the profilers checked in with Garcia on progress with identifying the 12 women Spencer had drawn that morning. The remaining 4, he had explained, didn’t need to be drawn as there were already photographs on one of the whiteboards.

“Greetings intrepid crime-fighters! I was just about to call. Between Interpol, Andi Swan’s unit, and the work of my fabulous fingers, there are definite matches on 11 of our little artist’s drawings. The details have been sent to your pads. Gotta warn you-some were identified at autopsy by dental records and the details are not pretty my friends.” reported the usually bubbly tech in an uncharacteristically somber tone. She perked up a bit though as she queried “So, did you guys open the package yet? I just know baby Hotchner is gonna love them all!”

“Would this have anything to do with the Mystery package Ann just went down to pick up?” inquired Hotch, as he took his phone off speaker. “What did you do Garcia?”

“Oh sir, she’s going to need help bringing that box up-they should have told her! And don’t be mad, but there were just so many choices, and I couldn’t choose, and it was giving me a headache, which isn’t good right now when I need to think clearly, so it seemed best to just NOT choose, so I didn’t” Penelope explained breathlessly.

Just then the elevator door opened with a ding, and in came Ann pushing a wheelchair that contained an enormous box, with Spencer’s dinner tray balanced on top. “I don’t know what your Miss Garcia is up to, but this thing is heavy. It took 3 of us to get it in the chair!” exclaimed the nurse.

“Open it, open it” squealed the excited computer genius, loudly enough to be heard across the room. 

After removing Spencer’s tray from ontop and setting it on the counter, Ann produced a pair of scissors from her pocket and carefully cut the tape holding down the box’s flaps, opening them slowly before cautiously peeking inside.

“It’s books! A lot of them…oh, and here are those textbooks on English too! Let’s show them to Spencer-he’s going to freak out for sure” Ann proposed, already pushing the chair toward the boy’s room. “Hey-smooth talker” she directed to Rossi, “want to grab his tray for me please?”

“My pleasure, ma’am,” he drawled with a cheeky smile, picking up the food and following.

Hotch looked inside the large carton as it was wheeled past, and exclaimed into the phone “There has to be 50 books in there! That’s way too much! Please, you’ve got to let me help pay for this, it’s too extravagant-“

“If you even try the money will be back in your account before you can say ‘electronic bank transfer’!” interrupted Garcia in a determined voice. “Now get in there sir-you don’t want to miss the look on his sweet little face. Oh, I wish I was there to see it! Ta Ta ‘til later! Auntie Pen out.” And she clicked off the line.

Shaking his head, with a fond smile creeping onto his face, Aaron muttered “What am I going to do with her?” to himself as he followed the rest of the group into Spencer’s room.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

“Freaked out” didn’t even begin to cover the child’s reaction to the enormous box of books. He actually cried with joy, and excitedly read off title after title with side comments like he had always wanted to read that one, or he couldn’t wait to find out what this one was about. The boy squealed with delight at the sight of the textbooks, and asked Hotch if he could read them after dinner.

“After dinner AND a nap” agreed Hotch, earning a thumbs up from the grinning nurse. “Don’t worry-you have all the time in the world to read these books, nobody is going to take them from you.”

“How can I thank her for all the books, and the bear too?” asked the boy earnestly.

“Well, why don’t you make her a thank-you card this evening?” suggested Morgan. “I know she would really like that.”

“Will you help me?” Spencer asked, looking down shyly. “I never made a card before.”

“Sure thing little man, I’d be glad to help you” grinned the pleased profiler. “Now-eat up, your food is getting cold!” Morgan pulled his bedside table over and helped get everything open on the tray, smiling as the boy dug in enthusiastically. “So, what are WE doin’ for supper?” he inquired of no-one in particular.

“Covered!” announced JJ as she walked into the room. “I ran out for KFC-come and get it!”

The group happily followed her out to the sitting room and made short work of the extra-large family meal. As Rossi and Morgan were splitting the last piece of the included cake, Garcia rang in.

“Sorry to interrupt your meal, but I have urgent news. It seems that Mr. Black is offering to tell us anything we want to know if we will get him changed from his current hospital assignment. Apparently Mr. Professional Gunman for pedophiles hasn’t been getting along very well with his roommates. And he keeps popping up with mysterious new bruises. Poor baby. Anyway, what do you say Bossman? Feel like making a deal?”

“Have him changed to FBI custody, in a private room, with 2 agents from the local office guarding him at all times, please. And send a fruit basket to those Marines, if it is allowed. You have my card number. Let the local office know I’m sending agents down to interrogate Black. And, check your e-mail. I sent some pictures.” Responded the Unit Chief, fighting to keep a smile off of his face.

“In a flash, mon Capitan. And-thanks! Can’t wait. Garcia out.”

Hotch walked back into his son’s room and took him to the bathroom, then tucked him in for a nap, gently kissing his forehead. “Rest well buddy” he whispered. Returning to the group, he directed Rossi and Morgan to go and interrogate Black, and set JJ and Prentiss to ferretting out any connections between the identified women, no matter how remote. Things were beginning to move along now, and the BAU chief could almost smell a big break coming in the case.


	22. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers, I am so pleased you are enjoying my tale. Things will start moving along a bit with this chapter. Warnings for language and mention of adult subjects. Still don’t own Criminal Minds or cannon characters; do own Nurse Anne and a couple of feisty Marines!  
> 

Morgan and Rossi arrived at the University Medical center in good time, and made their way to the room where Black was being held. Both soon found themselves inclined to accuse Garcia of massive understatement. The man they found handcuffed to a hospital bed sported 2 black eyes along with contusions and bruises on every visible skin surface. “Prentiss and the Gard didn’t do more than a third of that, did they?” Rossi quietly asked in Morgan’s ear. 

“More like a quarter” Derek quietly replied. “Didn’t have much time.”

“Mr. Black, I understand you have some information for us” Rossi said as he pulled a chair up next to the bed and made himself comfortable. “Please, feel free to unburden your conscience-if you have one, that is.”

“I give information only with agreement that I stay in own room here and own jail cell. No roommates! No Marines!”

“That is acceptable. This agreement will, however, be revoked should any of the information you have provided us with prove to be false. I trust you understand that this means you will be reunited with your previous roommates. I’m sure they miss you.” smirked Rossi.

“Oh, undoubtedly!” added an amused Morgan. “Tell me Adrian, where did all those bruises come from? You look a bit more colorful than when I saw you last.”

“I hev accident prone streak!” snarled the gunman. “Vat did you expect, giving to me room with who you did?”

“Hey man, we got nothing to do with that,” protested Morgan with a grin. “It was just your lousy luck. Now-spill! Where are Cheryl Douglas and Diane Ford?”

“Day hev been sold already agent. You are in luck though, both buyers are local. Cheryl goes to Brothel, Diane goes to Shah’s harem.”

“So that means you have some specifics to share” prodded Rossi.

“Yes, when agreement is written down and signed.” responded the gunman.

“Mmmm, I think I need a little more information before that,” mused Rossi. “Like what about the other women that were processed through your ring over the past three and a half years? Why was Irene killed? And what about her sister Joan?”

Black’s eyes widened, and panic briefly flew across his features before the calm mask returned. ”I will say no more until agreement signed!” 

“Alright, we’ll have something typed up. Don’t go anywhere.” Rossi quipped, patting his cheek as he got up and headed to the door, Morgan at his heels.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

“And what can I do for you today my Chocolate Adonis?” queried Garcia in response to Morgan’s call.

“Garcia, I need you to work up an agreement between the FBI and ‘Adrian Black’ that in exchange for information on the murdered and missing women he will have a private hospital room and a private cell in jail when he is released from medical care. I know, not what you were wanting to hear Baby Girl, but that’s all I got for you right now.” Flirted Derek.

“Why do you wound me so?” responded Garcia. “Of course I will do your bidding, but I will require both chocolates and flowers to recover from your callous treatment!”

“Will do my angel. Just fax that to the 4th floor med/surg nurses station at University Medical Center. Thank-you Mama.” Grinning, Derek snapped closed his phone.

“While we wait on that, why don’t we have a chat with the roomies?” suggested Rossi with an attempt at an innocent expression.

“Sure” returned his partner with a smirk. “I wanna thank those guys for their service to their country.”

A few inquiries and directions later, the pair found themselves in the secured ward, approaching the room previously assigned to their captive mobster. The two remaining occupants looked up curiously as the profilers entered, and grinned when they introduced themselves.

“Well, pleasure to meet you sirs”, declared a husky young man with startlingly blue eyes. “Private 1st Class Jeffrey Yoder at your service. And this here is Private 1st Class Joseph Walters.”

“Honored to make your acquaintance sirs,” Walters greeted with a smile. “Would you happen to know the Agent Hotchner who tried to send us all that delicious looking fruit?”

“Indeed,” replied Rossi, “That would be our Unit chief-we’re with the BAU.”

“Cool” declared Yoder. “You’re the guys that bag serial killers and psychopaths, right?”

“Among other things” agreed Rossi with a smile. “Our current case started with 4 missing women and a murder and has ended up uncovering a human trafficking ring and a badly abused little boy.”

“Is that the kid that gave lard-butt an ass-whooping when he tried to take him? I’m declaring that boy an honorary Marine, and soon as we get bailed out Jeff and I are going to get that made official!” Walters announced. “Has to be made of tough stuff to survive all the shit they did to him and still fight back. So, the kid belong to Agent Hotchner?”

“He does now, and the whole BAU team is extremely grateful for the warm welcome you two extended to this particular pervert.” replied Morgan earnestly.

“What can we say, he sure was one hell of a clumsy Russkie,” snorted Yoder with wink. “You know, falling a lot, running into doors, that kinda thing.”

“Oh, undoubtedly. Emily mentioned his balance seemed bad when she took him into custody,” offered Rossi. “So, did you gentleman happen to hear him say anything interesting? Did he talk in his sleep perhaps?”

“No sleep-talking, but he did make his one phone call from the room.” Responded Walters. “He was speaking Russian, so I guess he figured he was private. Too bad for him- I took 2 years of Russian in school!” Walters gloated. At his buddy’s look of surprise he added, “I want to work in intelligence someday-I figured I’d better start learning. I’m not fluent or anything, but I know enough to tell you that he was reporting in to somebody named Sergei that his brother is dead, Trini had 2 available jobs, and that arrangements would need made for 2 others not so easy. Then just normal stuff about getting a lawyer. But he ended with what sounded like ‘the little whore is off the market. He is too wild. Have Trini take care of it.’ Now, I didn’t like the sound of that and ‘encouraged’ the man to expand on just what he meant by ‘take care of it’ ‘cause I had a feeling it had to do with our little tough guy. Couldn’t get anything outta him though. The bastard just kept insisting I misunderstood.”

“That’s alright, what you got helps more than you know. And don’t worry about the little man-he’s under 24 hour guard in a safe location with a private nurse. It’s good to know what the specific dangers are though, so thanks man.” began Morgan, when his cell rang, interrupting the conversation. “Tell us something good Baby girl.”

“Will do my dashing profilers-your document is complete and faxed to the desired location.” Responded Garcia’s bubbly voice. “I’m assuming that mention of private jail cell and omission of private prison cell was intentional?”

“You are correct as always Mama. Wouldn’t want the man to die of loneliness, now would we?”

“Oh perish the thought, my love. Perish the thought! Garcia out.”

Seeing the grins on the Marines faces, Derek shrugged and said “What can we say-don’t wanna be accused of not caring for a prisoner’s emotional well-being, now do we?”


	23. Trinidad Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearest readers. As always, I do not own Criminal minds, and no profit is made from this story. Warnings for adult subjects and violence.

After presenting Adrian Black with the contract between himself and the FBI, which he eagerly signed, Rossi settled back in his chair and stated “OK Adrian, spill it. Why the murders?”

“Joan witness the taking of her sister” Black replied, “And she vas far too old to take for to sell also, so ve shoot her.” Admitted the thug. “Irene was too willful and she could not be tamed, no matter what the McCormicks do. Boss try also, and she bite him so he strangle her.”

“Thank-you” replied Rossi. “Now, the directions to find the other 2? Which brothel? Which Shah? My research shows several of each in Nevada.”

“Give to me paper, and I vill write” the enforcer requested, then passed back the printed addresses. “I take no responsibility for the current conditions of the girls, but both were submissive so probably totally fine.”

“If you don’t count the fact that they were taken against their will and raped” grumbled Morgan.

“Not my fault” contested Black. “I touch none of them.”

“Now, what can you tell us about the other women that the boy saw routed through the McCormick’s basement? We already have information on some of them, so I urge you to be completely honest.” Rossi put forth. “We need names and addresses.”

“Give to me more paper, and I vill put down vat I remember. I do not remember everyone over all of these years, but most. Remember, I touch none of these girls, only help with the abduction.” Black claimed. “I take no responsibility for the condition of the girl after she go to her buyer.”

“Just give us what you have” said Rossi in an easy tone, “We’ll take it from there.”

“So,” began Rossi, once again facing their Russian mob enforcer, “Who is Sergei, and how is he connected to the ring?”

“He is brother of Alex Godonov, my boss. He has no connection to the business of his brother. Except maybe to say to him not good idea to go out on his own.” responded the captive mobster. “Alex had fondness for young boys though, and this was not thing he can indulge in New York, at least not openly.”

“So why did you talk to him about the future exploits of Trini? And would this happen to be Trinidad Jones?” queried Rossi in a deceptively casual tone, as he lounged in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“Trini? I do not know this Trini. The Marine ask me also about this person. He overhears my conversation with Sergei and misunderstands.”

“So, you are denying that the young boy you were trying to abduct is ‘now off the market’ because he is ‘too wild’? And that there are 2 easy targets and 2 difficult targets for ‘Trini’?” questioned the bemused profiler.

“I do not know what it is you talk about” insisted the nervous mobster.

After the mob enforcer turned over his addresses, Rossi got a bit more aggressive with his questioning. “Ok, now we get serious my friend. What is this I hear about Trinidad Jones and the boy being one of his current targets? And who are these targets that are ‘not so easy’? Don’t get me wrong-we are perfectly capable of protecting the boy, and if anyone makes the mistake of coming after him they will die. I just want to know what is going on. And, what of the other 2 targets for Trini that were apparently not so difficult? Would they happen to be two of the other men that have assaulted Spencer? Personally, I don’t care about those two, but as a Federal Agent I am required to protect them from your team.”

“Officially, I know nothing of this. Unofficially? I say you do not need my input-you already know what is important. Of course the girls recently bought are protected by the buyers, and customers of the brothers are not protected. I am out of the loop now as to the boy, so I hev no care as to vat happen vith him.” Adrian declared. “I am here vith you; there is no vay to connect me vith vatever happen.”

“True enough” responded Rossi. “So we will leave you now. You know how to reach us should you think of anything else important. Good Night.” And the pair of profilers walked from the room without looking back.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Meanwhile, Prentiss and JJ were busy incorporating Garcia’s data with what was already on the board. Many of the girls had been traced to known traffickers and/or brothels, and 6 were sadly traced to the morgue. 4 of the deceased victims were eventually linked to the same individual buyer, known only as Master Anthony. The hope was that the information gathered by Morgan and Rossi would contribute to the identification of this unsub. Hotch had gone to convince Spencer to go to sleep for the night, as he wanted to complete the textbook he had already worked halfway through, and allow Ann to clean and re-bandaged his wounds and given him his pain meds and antibiotics. All was relatively calm and quiet.

A ding sounded at the elevator, and the LVPD officer stood at the ready, though he was expecting the arrival of the two profilers out in the field. As the door opened, the occupant sprayed the sitting area with bullets. Fortunately, the officer was wearing a bulletproof vest and was able to respond with gunfire of his own, successfully taking down the attacker. The officer struggled back to his feet, having been knocked down by the bullets' impact, and dragged their assailant out into the room; he was easily identifiable as Trinidad Jones. After checking for a pulse, and determining that there was none, the officer immediately turned his attention to the profilers as Hotch and Anne came running from Spencer’s room and dashed to JJ and Emily, both of whom lay bleeding on the floor.

JJ was clutching at her shoulder, which Ann swiftly determined was a ‘through and through’ wound which she expertly bandaged with supplies still in her many pockets before calling for an ER team and security to come up to the suite. Anne switched places with Hotch and her assessment of Emily revealed a graze on her right side and a bullet lodged in her left thigh, which she called in to be relayed to the team en route. The officer called the assault in to the station and requested backup while Hotch notified the local FBI office and Strauss. Amongst the chaos Rossi and Derek returned to the suite.

“What the hell?!” declared Morgan as they stepped off the elevator. 

“Trinidad Jones launched an attack” responded the officer, looking a bit stressed. 

Rossi walked up to the officer and observed 2 rounds lodged in his vest. “Ok James, stand down and rest a bit. I got your post till backup arrives.” Rossi insisted. “Now James, before I sick the nurse on you”. 

“Yes sir” responded the bruised officer as he sat down and got control of his breathing.

Derek heard the sounds of muffled sobbing from Spencer’s room and approached Hotch and JJ, kneeling down beside them. “I got JJ Hotch. Your son needs you.”

A startled Hotch looked up, heard the quiet crying, and jumped to his feet. “Thanks Morgan! The ER doc should be up here shortly, just keep her calm…” he offered as the distressed father rushed to his distraught child.

“It’s ok Spencer! Everybody will be alright; the bad guy is dead-he can’t hurt you. It’s safe now. Officer James got the bad guy before he could even get off the elevator.” Hotch soothed as he gathered the boy into his arms. “OK? Don’t be afraid, Daddy’s here. Daddy will protect you.” He sat in the rocking chair, and settled the boy into his lap, murmuring quiet reassurances and gently rocking. Eventually the sobs tapered off into occasional hiccups, then silence. Looking down, The Unit Chief smiled at the sight of the sleeping child, with thumb firmly in mouth and tears drying on his face.


	24. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for language and adult themes.  
> I, of course, do not own CM or cannon characters (DAMN!), and no profit is being made from this story.

“How the hell did that son of a bitch get up in the elevator when we had the key Rossi?” demanded Morgan as he put pressure on the now unconscious JJ’s shoulder and held her gently against his chest.

“THAT is the question of the hour” responded Rossi as he stiffened at the ding of the elevator, pointing his weapon at chest level, only to lower it as the hospital administrator ushered several medical personnel and 2 gurneys off the conveyance. “Now, how did you all get up here when we have the key? What the fu, uh heck (with a sidelong glance to the boy’s room) is going on here? I thought this was supposed to be a secure suite!? What is with this hospital? Do you realize there have been 3 attempts on that child in as many days? How is he supposed to heal with all this going on!” ranted the infuriated Italian. “Not to mention the attack on my entire team! Do you have ANY security?”

“There are three universal keys that open any door-or elevator-in the building. I have one, the head of maintenance and plant services has one, and security has one. That’s how we got up here-with my key. I have the chief of security looking into how the assailant got up here.” Replied the Administrator. “I have her checking all the surveillance tapes on and around that elevator. We will have an answer soon.”

Meanwhile, the ER doctor, nurse, and 2 orderlies joined Nurse Anne with the injured profilers. After placing them on the gurneys and ensuring that they were stable for transport, the group-minus Anne- filed onto the elevator and asked to be taken down to the surgical floor. The Administrator briefly excused himself to assist his med team, then returned to the suite with an LVPD officer, 2 detectives, and a CSI team in tow. Having been relieved, the injured officer agreed to go down to the ER, and Morgan left with him, key in hand, to see if there was any information yet on the conditions of Prentiss and JJ. Meanwhile, Anne had switched places with Aaron in Spencer’s room and the irate section chief stood by Rossi, both ready to rip the hapless administrator a new one.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer clung to Anne, thumb in mouth, as she rocked him and murmured reassurances. “Why Miss Anne? I never hurt anybody. Why do people want to hurt me!?” mumbled the distraught boy. 

“It’s not your fault sweetheart” responded the nurse, “Sometimes grown-ups do evil things and it is all about them-it has nothing to do with you. You never did anything wrong, and you never asked for this…I know that and so does your new daddy. Just rest now. You are safe and there are a lot of people that will keep you safe.”

“Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ and the policeman all get hurt protecting me. If more people protect me they will get hurt too! No! Not worth it! Please Miss Ann, tell everyone stay away-no more get hurt. Take Spencer back to basement where was! Spencer bad boy-just dirty whore, not worth get hurt! No let Daddy get hurt!” the child exclaimed, then burst into heart-rending sobs, curling into a tiny ball in the shocked nurse’s lap.

Speaking calmly in a soothing tone, Ann stroked the trembling boy’s hair as she replied “Spencer, it’s not your fault that anyone was hurt. It is the fault of the man that took you and the men he worked with. You are not a dirty whore. You were forced against your will. The Man tied you up, correct?” The boy nodded shakily. “So,” Anne continued “you did not willingly let them have sex with you, did you?” 

The distraught boy shook his head vigorously.

“Ok” the nurse continued, “You are not a whore. A whore, by definition, is someone who willingly engages in sexual activity in exchange for money, drugs, or something that they need, correct?” she asked, relying on the boy’s intellect to help her make a point. He nodded in the affirmative. “You already agreed that you did not have sex willingly. So, that proves you are not a whore. It was The Man who received money for what you were forced to do. He took you, and made you do things you didn’t want to do. So everything is his fault, not yours. Do you understand me?”

Spencer haltingly nodded his head, a thoughtful look on his face. “So not Spencer’s fault? Really?”

“That’s right. The fault belongs to the ones who hurt…not to you. You are special and you are loved. Everyone who loves you wants to protect you. It is not your fault they want to protect you. Do you understand?”

Spencer nodded his head, looking relieved, but still worried. “Still don’t want Daddy or anyone else to get hurt cause of Spencer.”

“I know honey, but that is not your decision-it is for them to say. When you are loved, people are willing to get hurt to protect you. It hurts them more if you get hurt. Do you understand?” responded the nurse in a soothing voice.

“I think so” responded the child, “just not used to being loved like that,”

“Well get used to it kiddo,” exclaimed Anne, tears in her eyes. “Because we can’t help ourselves!”


	25. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you are back again Dear Readers! I apologize for how short the last chapter was-I promise a nice long one this time. Thank-you for all of the wonderful comments and kudos; they make my day!

Luckily for him, the hospital administrator was given a reprieve from the ire of the BAU’s senior agents, as said agents were needed to give statements and otherwise assist the CSI and detective teams in investigating the scene. By the time Morgan returned to the suite to report that both Prentiss and JJ were out of surgery and doing well the various law enforcement professionals had completed their tasks and were packing up to leave, and the coroner’s van had already picked up the body.

Considerably calmer than he had been, Hotch turned to face the nervous administrator. “Has security found any answers yet?”

“I’m afraid so” he replied shakily. “It was just reported to me that the director of plant services was found dead in his office in the basement. His master key was missing. Elevator footage showed the assailant entering at the basement level and employing a key to override straight to the top floor. It’s rather obvious where he got it. Who is this boy? There are three men dead and I’ve lost track of the injured. I’m sorry, but we just aren’t equipped to deal with something like this. I mean, non-custodial parents attempting an abduction yes, but hit men? Russian mobsters? What is going on here?”

Hotch decided that the harried man deserved an explanation. “Our investigation into serial kidnap and murder uncovered a human trafficking ring. And Spencer. We found him tied up in a basement being sold for sex to pedophiles. He’d been held for 3 ½ years.”

“Oh my God!” exclaimed the shocked administrator. “But why are they after him? He’s just a kid-how much of a threat could he be?”

“More than you’d think” responded Hotch tiredly. “Spencer is some kind of genius. He drew pictures of women he had seen processed through that basement that we didn’t even know about, along with pictures of all the men he saw abuse them and those that abused him. Besides the fact that he is integral to this case, and an innocent victim of horrific abuse, he is my son. I am in the process of adopting him, and I already love him deeply. It is vital for his healing that he feel secure. What I need from you is assurance that this cannot happen again. I am sorry for the loss of your employee, but you must understand that my first priority here is Spencer.”

“Yes, of course, I understand that….but seriously, we ARE NOT equipped to deal with this, and I have responsibility for all the other patients, not to mention my employees. I don’t know what to do from this point. I cannot give any assurances. What I CAN do is have the doctor come up and check Spencer over to make sure he is ok, and determine if he is well enough to travel. Wouldn’t he be safest in Quantico? That’s on the grounds of a military base isn’t it?” proposed the administrator.

“Perhaps that is true, but the FBI isn’t equipped to house an injured child. Besides, much as we would like to we can’t leave until this case is closed.” responded the section chief.

“That gives me an idea though.” Said Rossi thoughtfully. “Let me make a few calls…We are very close to Nellis Air Force Base, If we could get him transferred to the O’Callaghan Medical Center there, Spencer would be safe and we would be close enough to continue working the case.”

“My husband was stationed at Nellis before deployment. It would be very secure-no mobsters getting in there, Russian or otherwise.” Piped up Ann, who was standing in Spencer’s doorway. “Call after 0700 and ask for Coronel Gregory. Tell him I sent you. He loves my shepherd’s pie-came to dinner whenever I made it.” She grinned.

“Can I promise him your cooking?” responded Rossi with a wink. “Just might tip the balance.”

“Hey-feel free. His wife Helen and I were friends when I lived on base. I’d love to see her again. And besides, I’m already approved as a civilian Per Diem nurse at the base hospital. So. If you still want me, I would kinda like to see Spencer through all this.”

“We’d be honored Bella” responded Rossi.

Hotch turned from Rossi and addressed the administrator again. “Ok, we have a plan for the future. Until we are out of here, though, I want your master key as well as security’s. Safer for you anyway. Meanwhile, I want JJ and Prentiss transferred up here for safety. Ann, can we impose on you to add onto your patient load?”

“No problem” the nurse replied. “Just send me up enough supplies to tend to their wounds, treatment orders and meds and I’m good to go.”

“Now, j-just wait a m-minute here! I can’t hand over master keys to the whole hospital to just anybody!” protested the administrator. “The board would have my job!”

“Now now,” soothed Rossi. “If you can’t trust the FBI, who can you trust?”

“Besides, would your board actually prefer that the media get wind of what’s been happening here? Kidnap attempts, murder, mayhem…not good for the hospital’s reputation, wouldn’t you agree? However, JJ is a skilled Media Liaison who can direct the media’s focus in a much more helpful direction.” Insinuated Hotch, his face dead serious. “The choice is, of course, ultimately yours”. 

“That’s blackmail!” exclaimed the distraught man, looking shocked. “You’re FBI-you can’t do that!”

“Do what, inform you of the likely consequences were my people not here to lend assistance?” responded Hotch calmly. “Get ahold of yourself sir, before you start making baseless accusations against myself and my team. We are here to free enslaved women and take dangerous criminals off of the streets. I would think you would welcome our efforts after the tragic death of your plant manager and the injuries sustained by others of your staff.”

“You’re right” admitted the downcast administrator. “I’m sorry. Here is my key, I’ll instruct that the security key be brought up to you ASAP. Meanwhile, I’ll have some donuts and coffee sent up-it’s been a long night. If there is anything we can do, just call me-here is my personal cell” as he handed Hotch a business card. “I’m heading home now. Goodnight.”

Hotch nodded thanks as he accepted the proffered card, than turned away as he answered his ringing cellphone. “Hotchner speaking. What do you have for us Garcia?”

“Well sir,” responded the computer goddess. “It seems that pedophiles do not get along well with their roommates. One William Reid is currently en route to the locked ward at the hospital in serious condition after apparently suffering from multiple sexual assaults that, strangely enough, went unwitnessed. Mr. Reid is requesting the protection of the FBI in exchange for, and I quote “anything and everything about the McCormick brother’s business”. Shall I fax over the same agreement as for the last pervert? Reid is claiming to have been their lawyer and confidante.”

“Why not? Information is information. I wish we could have had him roomed with those Marines first though. Garcia, did you never go home? You need to get some sleep. That’s an order. I need you at your dazzling best for this case OK?” replied the tired BAU chief. “Get at least 6 hours then call me with an update. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight sir. You all get some rest too! Garcia out.”

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Hotch turned to Rossi and Morgan. “Feel like talking to another unsub tonight? I promised Spencer I wouldn’t leave him, and I don’t dare get within arms-length of this one anyway.”

“Sure thing Hotch,” responded Morgan. “I hear you. You ready to roll Old Man?” he directed at Rossi.

“Born ready” smirked Rossi. “Let’s go kiddo. Try to keep up.” And the two headed for the elevator.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Dear Readers! So sorry on how little Spencer was mentioned last chapter. This one is guaranteed to include Spencer cuteness. As always, no own and no profits made....

Hotch quietly eased into his new son’s room to check on him, and found the boy clutching his bear with one hand and the other thumb in his mouth. He seemed calm at the moment-breathing even and steady, muscles relaxed. Hotch removed the open book from his bed and adjusted the covers up to his sweet chin. Taking a seat in the chair next to the child’s bed, he prepared himself to watch over him for the rest of the night. Sleepy hazel eyes opened though, and the boy murmured “Daddy?” then reached out with both arms. Hotch eased the sleepy child into his lap and snuggled him into his chest. Spencer sighed contentedly and slipped back into slumber. Hotch soon joined him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMMMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile, Rossi and Morgan entered the secured area of the hospital and waited for the appearance of William Reid, currently being cared for in the emergency room. The paperwork promising a private room in the hospital and a private cell in the jail was held in Rossi’s hand. As with the other agreement, the arrangements in the state penitentiary were left up to the facility. After about an hour’s wait, the object of their interest was wheeled into the room in which they waited. 

“Hello again, Mr. Reid” spoke Rossi. “I have here paperwork guaranteeing you a private room here in the hospital as well as a private cell in the Clark County Jail. In return, you agree to share with us all information you have regarding the dealings of the McCormick brothers. Are you prepared to sign it?”

“Do you think me an idiot?” growled Reid. “What about the prison cell. That is what I am worried about.”

“I’ll take the 5th on that one Reid,” declared Rossi. “As far as prison accommodations, we have no input. Prior to that, well we have some arrangements. Take it or leave it-the choice is yours. Personally, I’d love to see you spend some time here with a couple of Marine friends of mine. They have a particular fondness for child molesters. Like I said, the choice is yours.” Morgan and Rossi both stood, as if to leave.

“Ok, damn you! I’ll take what I can get. Give me the papers,” barked the pedophile. Rossi handed them over with a smirk, then tucked the signed documents inside his jacket.

“Now, let’s start with everything you know about ‘Master Anthony’ and his repeat business…” began Rossi, while Morgan took notes.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hours later, the exhausted profilers returned to the team’s accommodations, as eager for news of their injured colleagues as they were for food and rest. Ann met them at the elevator, and guided them in to see JJ and Emily sleeping peacefully in their room-which had been rapidly furnished with hospital beds and other needed equipment. She then let them peek in on the adorable sight of Hotch and Spencer cuddled together on Hotch’s bed, where the nurse had convinced him to transfer earlier in the long night. After feeding the men sandwiches and water from the fridge she herded them off to bed for a few hours of sleep, assuring the profilers that they would work better afterward. Once her charges were all settled, Ann sat down and returned to her charting with a satisfied smile.

Dawn came all too soon, and as the hospital stirred to life so did the occupants of the penthouse suite of rooms. After Hotch took his son to the bathroom, he settled him back in his bed so Ann could tend his wounds and give him medication. He then peeked in on Prentiss and JJ, who were still sleeping peacefully-soon to be disturbed for their own tending by the kindly nurse. Deciding it was his turn to fetch breakfast, Hotch headed downstairs after exchanging greetings with the LVPD officer. He soon returned laden with several bags from McDonalds which he sat on the counter as he went about brewing coffee in the kitchenette. Soon Rossi and Morgan emerged to the pied piper smell of the caffeinated brew, and caught sight of the bags.

“Oh man. You rock!” exclaimed Morgan as he claimed an Egg McMuffin from the bag and poured himself a mug of coffee. 

Rossi followed suit, with an amiable nod in Hotch’s direction. “I’m assuming the pancakes are for the little one” he grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich.”

“Uh, that’s a yes” admitted the unit leader. “Ok, so I’m spoiling him a little. He deserves it.”

“No argument there Aaron. The little guy has been through a lot.” Replied Rossi. “Go feed your son. That’ll give Morgan and I a chance to update the board. Then we can all meet and put this puppy to bed.”

“You got that much?” asked the unit leader in surprise.

“Along with what we got from Black, I think we can shut this ring down and bring home at least some of the missing women. Now go-eat, feed Spencer. We all need some energy to bring this case home. See you in a bit.” Rossi assured him.

With a smile, Hotch retrieved the pancake meal, a milk from the fridge, a sandwich from the bag, and a cup of coffee for himself, then walked quietly into the child’s room. He exchanged cheerful smiles with the boy as he pulled over the bedside table and set it up with their breakfast. “Pancakes!” squealed Spencer in delight, as he watched his caretaker pour syrup over them. “Thank-you Daddy!”

“My pleasure” replied the pleased young father. “Now, eat it all up and I’ll bring over your box of books to pick from.”

“Really? Thank-you! Can I pick out 2?” the excited child exclaimed.

“Yes, but only if you clean you plate, okay buddy?” responded Hotch.

“Yes sir!” declared the boy, nearly bouncing with pleasure, as he enthusiastically dug in to his breakfast. Hotch followed suit, and was soon wheeling over the box for Spencer to pick. No shock, he picked the textbooks. Hotch shook his head and went with it.

“OK sweetheart, enjoy your books, and Daddy will be right outside your room with the team. Just call me if you need me, and I’ll come running. Miss Ann will be sleeping right here too, alright?”

“OK!” chirped the child happily, and he engrossed himself in the book in his lap, brow furrowed in concentration. Adorable didn’t even begin to describe the sight. Hotch grinned and moved into the sitting room to join his team.

JJ and Emily were both already present, having been treated by Miss Ann and provided coffee and breakfast sandwiches by Morgan and Rossi. The 2 men had already summoned the LVPD chief and fed him as well, before updating the white boards with the new information they had gathered. It was astounding-there were addresses on almost everyone involved, thanks to Garcia in part, and there were names of buyers connected with all of the missing.

Hotch was impressed to say the least. “Good job everyone” he praised, looking over the data presented. “So, let’s discuss retrieval plans. Chief, this is your city-you tell us the best way to proceed.”

After nearly two hours of planning and plotting, the rescues and raids were ready to proceed. Swat teams had been called in and assembled at the station, and the local FBI office agents were suited up and ready to go. JJ and Emily were upset to be excluded from the plans, until Hotch told them that they were responsible for protecting his son and his nurse, which he considered the most important job of all.

After everyone else had vacated the penthouse, Emily took point at the elevator, and JJ sat in the room with the sleeping nurse and the engrossed child. She gave the boy a bottle of water and pot of Jell-O at 10:00, insisting that he finish each before returning to his study. The hours passed slowly. Ann awoke and passed out medications to all-with JJ and Emily refusing the narcotic pain meds for now, which Ann replaced with high dose Ibuprofen. Lunch consisted of sandwiches and soda from the fridge, with donuts for desert. Spencer finished his first book and was midway through the second when the team finally returned. Emily and JJ were promptly relieved of duty and ordered back to bed, as an LVPD officer took elevator duty, and the team gathered in the girls’ room to relate the details of the team’s activities.

The news was both good and bad. Of the women not already accounted for via coroner’s reports, all but 2 were found alive and rescued from their “owners” in fairly good condition. The other 2 were found too late, having succumbed to the violent ministrations of “Master Anthony”-one Anthony DiAntonio, who made the mistake of resisting arrest by Derek Morgan. He ended up hospitalized in the secure ward of the same hospital as a pair of rather feisty marines. Rossi had a brief word with them about their incoming new roommate. They assured the agent that they would provide him a warm welcome.

All of the “owners” were, of course, arrested, and several gave up the names of others in attempts to make deals. An additional dozen women were then rescued from their slavery, and their enslavers arrested. The ring was broken, and a noticeable dent was made in human trafficking in Nevada as four brothels dealing in trafficked women were closed for good, and the remaining associates of the McCormicks and Adrian Black, except-unfortunately-"Grandpa" and "Angry Man", were arrested. All in all, a good day’s work.

With the case solved and all of the unsubs under arrest, the only thing keeping the team in Vegas was medical releases for the injured. Hotch contacted the hospital administrator and requested that he send the doctors up to clear his team and son so that they could return to Virginia as soon as possible. The Nervous man was happy to comply. Dr. Martin was pleased with Spencer’s weight gain and overall progress, and was willing to have him discharged in the morning, after his antibiotics. The injured agents were likewise cleared for discharge in the morning so long as they followed up immediately with their personal physicians and stayed off work for 2 weeks minimum. Needless to say, the group was pleased to be heading home in the morning, and sent Rossi out to find them something ‘fun’ for dinner.

The agent returned with a plethora of Italian food from a restaurant he swore was run by a cousin of his Mother. Lasagna, fettuccini, pizza, spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, cannelloni…the hungry group attacked with gusto. Rossi had also managed to smuggle in a jug of wine, which Ann declined but swore total ignorance of as it was served to the adults. Spencer got milk. The atmosphere was festive, and talk flowed like water. The agents did a lot of describing Virginia for the fascinated child, and extolled the virtues of DC, with its museums and multiple sites of historic significance. The excited child squealed with glee at the description of the Library of Congress, and demanded a promise to see it as soon as possible upon arrival. Soon after, though, his mood became somber. Hotch noticed, and figured that the fact that he was soon to leave the only home he had ever known was sinking in for the boy.

“Spencer, would you like to go and visit your Mother before we leave tomorrow? I’m sure she would be very happy to see you, and I want to make sure that she knows what good care I am going to take of you.” Hotch suggested.

“Really?! Yes! Thank-you Daddy! I miss her, even though I have not seen her in over three years. Do you think she will recognize me? Will she even remember me? Sometimes, before I was taken, she did not remember me and thought I was a government spy…”Spencer said, starting out excited and trailing off sadly.

“I can’t answer you for sure Buddy, I guess it will depend a lot on whether she is having a good day or a bad one. But, let’s go anyway, and hope for the best, OK?” replied Hotch in a reassuring tone.

“Ok” he agreed, fighting to adopt a cheerful face, and finishing his milk. “I am tired. May I go to bed now?” the boy asked.

“Sure honey” answered Hotch, picking the boy up from his seat on the couch and carrying him in to bed. “Goodnight Spencer, I love you.” And he kissed the boy gently on the forehead.

“I love you too Daddy” the boy replied sleepily, as he cuddled up to his stuffed bear and stuck a thumb in his mouth.

Turning down the level of the lights of the room, Hotch tucked the blanket up to Spencer’s chin, and quietly crept out.


	27. Closing up shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Dear Readers. I am so sorry for the long delay. I’ll make it up to you with a nice long chapter. As always, don’t own and no profits made.

Morning came softly after a remarkably quiet night. Hotch woke to find Anne already tending to Spencer, changing his bandages as she spoke quietly with him in a gentle tone. “Of course she still loves you honey. Even if your Mom doesn’t always remember you, that’s because of the Schizophrenia, not because she doesn’t love you. The nurse I spoke with at her hospital told me she was ecstatically happy when they told her you had been rescued and were safe.”

“But Miss Anne, maybe it would be better not to go and see her” replied the boy in a wavering voice. “I am scared that she will know just by looking at me that I am not her good little boy anymore, and tell me to get away from her. Maybe it would be better for her to just remember me the way I was.”

“Spencer, your Mother isn’t going to blame you for what happened to you, or send you away because of it” chimed in Aaron as he quietly joined the conversation. “In fact, from what I have heard about her from the officers that told her you were rescued, she was already threatening to track down everyone who hurt her precious baby and scratch their eyes out. Officer Grant said she believed your Mom would do it too.”

“I agree with your Daddy” added Anne, as she gently combed out the tangles in the child’s silky honey locks. “If you want my opinion I think you will really regret it later if you don’t see her now before moving all the way to Virginia. Why don’t you think about it for a while and decide after breakfast?”

“I think that’s a great idea Miss Anne. So what do you want for breakfast buddy? How about pancakes, or do you want to try something new?” suggested Aaron. And as the duo seriously discussed the merits of Belgian waffles versus eggs and bacon, Anne took her leave and went to tend the agents in the next room.

Thankfully both JJ and Emily were healing well and had no signs of infection. After changing bandages and passing out ibuprofen (with a pudding snack to protect from stomach upset), the pleased nurse gave the women their discharge teaching and extracted promises from both to follow up with a physician as soon as they got home.

By this time Morgan and Rossi were up, and heating the leftover Italian food in the microwave for the group’s breakfast. Anne accepted a piece of pizza and settled down to her charting while JJ and Prentiss enthusiastically joined the boys. Hotch spelled the elevator guard so he could eat until Spencer’s waffles (was there really any doubt?) were delivered from the kitchen, then made himself a plate and joined his son for breakfast.

The group then made short work of packing up all the case materials spread about the suite and posted on the boards, as well as all their belongings into their go bags. After some discussion, Rossi and Morgan wrangled Spencer’s box of books and giant teddy bear into a wheelchair and took them to the airstrip to load onto the jet, along with the case materials and go bags. By the time the men returned, the doctor assigned to JJ and Emily had come to check them over and written discharge orders, and Dr. Martin had likewise discharged Spencer. Anne gave Hotch thorough discharge teaching on her young patient’s care, then gave the tearful child a hug goodbye. Hotch and Anne exchanged phone numbers and addresses so they could keep in touch, and Rossi cheekily told her that if her husband ever didn’t treat her right, give him a call because he had fallen in love. “Smooth Talker!” she replied with a smile and a hug.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Hotch insisted that the injured agents report immediately to the plane and rest, along with Morgan to guard them. After all, there were still 2 pedophiles unaccounted for and there was no way to be certain that all members of the trafficker’s staff were dead or in custody. For that same reason Rossi accompanied the unit chief and his new son to Bennington Sanitarium to visit Diana Reid. 

After signing in as visitors, the small group was shown to a pleasant sunny dayroom and met by a friendly faced older man who introduced himself as Dr. Norman. He met Spencer’s eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. “Hello young man. You must be Spencer. Your Mom has told me a lot about you. She seems to be having a good day today, so let’s go say hi to her, OK?” Dr. Norman gently took the child into his arms, and then addressed the agents. “Follow behind us, but a few paces back, until we see how she reacts to Spencer. If she stays calm you can approach slowly.” The pair nodded agreement and followed along about 6 feet back as they approached a woman with short blond hair who was reading a book in front of one of the tall windows.

“Diana, you have a visitor” the kindly doctor addressed the woman, who looked up and dropped her book, reaching out for the boy with a look of indescribable joy on her face.

“Spencer! Baby! You’re really alright! Come here my angel!” Diana exclaimed and reached over to enfold the child into her arms, tears streaming down both their faces as Spencer called out “Mommy!” and flung his arms around her neck.

Dr. Norman stepped back a few paces to join the agents, smiling as they observed the tearful reunion. He then turned to address Hotch, motioning him to follow him a few feet away from the excitedly talking mother and son. “Agent Hotchner, I was told you are in the process of adopting Spencer?” At Hotch’s nod, he continued. “I feel it is important that you know a few things. Firstly, Schizophrenia is a genetically passed illness. That does not mean that is has been passed to Spencer, but there is a statistically significant risk that it has. Starting in the early 20’s you are going to want to keep an eye out for unusual behaviors, as this is when Schizophrenia tends to manifest. Also, you should know that according to Diana, Spencer showed Autistic tendencies as a toddler, although he was very high functioning. When he is a little older you may want to have him tested for Asperger’s Syndrome. He may also have a very high IQ-Diana told me she taught him to read when he was 2 ½ years old, even though his verbal skills lagged behind, and he understood basic math by 3 years of age.”

“Oh, I am certain he is highly intelligent. He found a stack of high school books where he was imprisoned and did all the work in the books-accurately. His verbal skills have gone from baby talk to sounding like a little adult in the space of days.” Offered Hotch in a proud tone. “The pediatrician treating him also suspected Asperger’s, and counseled me to have him tested since he may need special considerations in his schooling. I knew his Mother was Schizophrenic, and suspected it was a risk, but I am not afraid of the potential. Yes, there will plenty of challenges raising a child who has undergone such trauma and degradation as he has, but I will not turn my back on this precious boy. I already love him like a son, and I will do my best to give him the good life he deserves.”

Dr. Norman nodded in satisfaction and smiled at the earnest expression on Hotch’s face. “Excellent! I am pleased you already had an awareness of the issues before you proceeded. I’m sure you understand my concerns…the last thing Spencer needs right now is to be given love and then rejected when issues arise.”

“Yes, I understand, and thank-you for looking out for his welfare. “ Hotch responded, near tears.

“Yes, thank-you Dr. Norman,” came Diana’s voice, light with good humor. “You also saved me some of the interrogation I had planned for Agent Hotchner.”


	28. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dearest readers! Suggestions welcome-the team will soon be trying to give Spencer a cool childhood! As always, I do not own Criminal minds or cannon characters and am making no profit from this work.

Hotch turned to face Diana Reid, his surprised expression drawing a laugh from Diana and a giggle from Spencer. His surprise turned to a grin as he responded “Usually I’m the one doing the interrogating” he laughed “but please feel free to ask me anything you like Mrs. Reid”.

“Well, my main question is what interest does the Government have in my Baby?” inquired Diana with a suspicious gleam in her eyes that contradicted her light tone.

“To be honest, Spencer is nothing more than an unexpected victim to the FBI. To me, however, he is a sweet, lovable child who has been horribly abused and deserves to have a loving family and a bright future. I truly believe that I can provide that for him. I have a 5 year old son who is already excited at the prospect of having a brother, and a Sister-in-law who will quite happily look after Spencer as well as Jack when I am on a case. My team has already declared themselves as Aunts and Uncles and sworn to protect him with their lives. Your son will never lack for love, support, and safety with us.”

“Well, Mr. Hotchner, you certainly paint a beautiful picture. How am I to be sure it isn’t all a clever fabrication?”

“Talk to your son, Mrs. Reid. You know he would never lie to you. Ask him if he wants to be my son. No-one will ever replace you as his Mother, but surely you have no problem with someone replacing your EX-especially after everything he has done.”

“Ha! You’ve got that right!” snorted the blonde with a bemused look on her face. “So, Spencer, what is it that you want? Do you want to go with this man? Do you trust him?”

“I love you Mommy, and if you were well I would want to live with you, but we both know that you need to live here. Aaron is a very good Daddy. He already saved me from the bad men 3 times, and he makes sure I have food and keeps me safe. And Aunt Penny gave me a box of like 50 books, and Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ got shot protecting me-but don’t worry they are going to be ok. And Uncle Derek saved me from getting shot and Uncle Dave wants to be my Godfather and rented the whole top of the hospital to keep me safe. You would really like them all Mommy.”

“I guess I’ll have to take your word on that sweetheart. But I believe you. If you are sure you want this man to be your Daddy, I will give my blessing Spencer.” responded Diana, tears brimming her blue eyes. “But remember this, AgentHotchner. If you ever cause my child the slightest pain or distress I WILL hunt you down and scratch your eyes out. That is a promise.”

“I promise that you will never need to do so Ma’am. I care deeply for your son, and will make sure that he writes you regularly. I will bring him to visit you at least once a year as well.” Hotch replied.

“That is acceptable. Thank-you. Please-just make sure he gets proper schooling, and sees a therapist so he doesn’t end up in here. Promise me?!” implored the mother earnestly.

“Of course” promised Hotch with equal intensity. “Spencer will have anything and everything he needs.”

“Alright then, I believe there are papers I need to sign?” Diana reminded.

“Yes, sign here, here, and here where the Xs are, and Dr. Norman-could you sign as the witness please” declared Rossi, pulling the forms from an inner pocket of his suit jacket and handing them to the tearful blonde, who read all pages carefully before signing where indicated and handing them over to Dr. Norman.

“Now,” declared the fiercely protective mother, “Who wants to explain to me just how my baby almost got shot? And needed saving 3 times!?”

“Dave, could you please take Spencer out to see the garden while we talk? I really don’t want him to have to relive anything…” Hotch requested quietly, turning to face Rossi.

“Hey little one, why don’t you come with me outside for some fresh air while your Mom and Daddy have a little talk, and get to know one another, hmmm?” Rossi suggested, slowly approaching with a soft smile on his face, arms held open before him.

“Go ahead Spencer. We’ll see one another again before you leave.” Smiled Diana. 

With his mother’s encouragement, the tearful boy reached out to Rossi to be picked up, and laid his head down on ‘Uncle Dave’s’ shoulder as he gently carried him from the room.

“Oh my God! He’s so thin! And he’s barely grown at all…Tell me the truth Agent. What did that bastard my worthless ex sold him to do to my baby?” cried the distraught Mother.

“Please, call me Aaron. After all, we’ll be raising a child together,” responded Hotch in a gentle tone. “Are you sure you are ready to hear this?” At Diana’s firm nod, Aaron recounted the original rescue-including the ‘Blue Man’ incident, McCormick storming the basement, William’s attempted abduction, Adrian Black and the now deceased Russian Mobster, and the final assault on the penthouse suite by Trinidad Jones. He also revealed the results of Spencer’s rape exam, and the fact that all but 2 of his abusers were dead or in custody, along with his promise that he would not rest until the last 2 assailants were either dead or in prison for the rest of their lives.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Diana sobbed “Oh, my poor baby! How did he survive all of that? Thank-you for finding him and saving him Aaron! I don’t know how to thank you enough. I see how much you care for him, and it is obvious that Spencer already loves you.”

Hotch sat next to the distraught mother and began “Mrs. Reid”

“Diana-please…after all we ARE raising a child together” interrupted Diana with a weak smile.

“Diana,” began Hotch again with a soft smile, “Please know that you will never be left out of your son’s life. He loves you, and he always will. He is incredibly intelligent, and truly understands that you have an illness that prevents you from being the mother you want to be.”

“Thank-you for that, Aaron. You are a good man.” Diana replied, wiping her tears. “So, tell me, just what do you and your team do for the FBI?”

Dave carried Spencer back into the room as Aaron was regaling Diana with tales of the latest prank war waging between Morgan and Prentiss, causing her to actually giggle.

“Oh my! That’s hilarious! I am happy to hear that things aren’t always grim,” laughed the delighted blonde.

“Well, just between you and me, I’m actually the one who started it.” Hotch revealed with a wink.

“Started what?” queried Rossi as he carried Spencer over to his mother and sat him in her lap.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” retorted Hotch with a grin, and Diana again giggled.

Spencer was extremely pleased to see his Mother laughing, and his face spit in a wide grin as he threw his arms around her neck and gave her an enthusiastic hug. He then began excitedly telling her all the interesting things he saw in the gardens, and the men stepped back to give them some time together.   
After a half hour though, Hotch got a call from the Pilot informing the group that the plane was prepped and ready for take-off. He was loathe to break up the happy reunion, nonetheless he interrupted and informed the two that it was time to get to the plane. Spencer flung his arms around his Mom at the same time she wrapped hers around him and they exchanged ‘I Love You’s’ and hugs. Taking the boy from Diana’s reluctant arms, Aaron promised to call her as soon as they got home to Virginia safely. Nodding her thanks, she plastered a brave smile on her face and wished them all a safe journey, calling out a final “Remember-Mommy will always love you!” as the group exited the day room.

Spencer did his best to be brave for his Daddy, but eventually broke down in tears against Aaron’s chest, while the man whispered soft comforting phrases into the boy’s ear. Dave drove to the airport, stopping along the way for sandwiches to feed the whole team. Spencer looked up as they pulled up next to the jet, and excitedly exclaimed “Oh Wow! Are we flying home in that?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Dear Readers-back again! There will be more drama and angst later, but let’s have some fun and fluff for a while. Stand by for Little Spencer cuteness….  
> As usual, I do not own Criminal Minds or cannon characters, and no profit is made from this story.

Dave drove to the airport, stopping along the way for sandwiches to feed the whole team. Spencer looked up as they pulled up next to the jet, and excitedly exclaimed “Oh Wow! Are we flying home in that?”

“Yes Buddy, we are” responded an amused Hotch, feeling very pleased that Spencer was already thinking of Virginia as home. “Have you ever been inside a plane before?”

“Uh-uh” the boy replied, shaking his head, broad grin upon his little face. “I only read about them in books. This is going to be incredible!”

“It will indeed” declared the Unit Chief with a grin of his own. “Would you like to see the cockpit before we take off, and meet the pilot and copilot?” At the youngster’s enthusiastic nod, Hotch unlatched their seatbelts and exited the SUV, carefully climbing the steps up into the plane. He asked Morgan to go down and help Rossi with the food as he carried the child up the center aisle to the cockpit door and knocked firmly.

“Well, well-who do we have here?” queried a tall blonde man as he opened the cockpit door and smiled gently at the excited child.

“My name is Spencer, and Aaron is my new Daddy!” declared the boy, wide grin still present. “Can we see the cockpit?”

“Of course you can Spencer! I’m Brian, the copilot, and this is Steve the pilot” he introduced his shorter brunette partner, as both reached out to shake the child’s tiny hand, murmuring “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure for me as well” Spencer returned in a formal tone, serious expression on his face. “Thank-you for allowing us into your workspace. I promise not to disturb anything.”

After exchanging grins at one another and Hotch for the boy’s cuteness, the charmed pilots showed their little visitor all the controls and buttons, explaining what each did, and let him sit in the pilot’s chair for a bit. Steve then pinned a winged emblem onto the child’s shirt, and told him he was now an official trainee. Spencer was delighted to say the least. Waving goodbye to his new friends as Hotch carried the boy to their seats and buckled him in, he smiled happily and greeted each of his new ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’ by name. They greeted him back with cheerful smiles and Morgan, who was seated right across the aisle from him, began to discuss plans with him to visit some of DC’s main attractions. This kept the boy sufficiently distracted during take-off, and Hotch gave Derek a grateful look and nod.

Once they were airborne, and the fasten seatbelts sign turned off, Aaron unbuckled Spencer and held him up to the window so he could see Vegas below them. The boy was suitably impressed. The group then dug into the sandwiches and chips that had been brought aboard along with waters and sodas from the plane’s mini kitchen. Rossi walked to the front of the plane to share the bounty with the flight crew to their utter delight. Listening to the light conversation amongst his aunts and uncles, along with a full tummy, soon lulled Spencer into a peaceful sleep, and the rest of the BAU crew soon joined him in slumber as the plane continued its long journey.

The dinging of the seatbelt sign awoke Hotch, and he immediately set about getting the rest of his group awake and strapped in for landing. “OK folks, here is the plan” announced the Unit Chief as soon as all were buckled in and able to pay attention. “Prentiss, JJ and Spencer all go with me to urgent care at the hospital for evaluation and will proceed as directed. Rossi and Morgan, go home and get some rest-after you two help me get that box of books in my vehicle if you could please. I’ll take the casefiles too. And the Bear of course.”

“You gonna have room for all that Aaron?” smirked Rossi. “Why don’t you let me drop the casefiles off at the office-you’re going to be kinda busy I think.”

“Ok-good point Dave. Thanks. As long as I have room for the books and the bear Spencer should stay happy, right sport?” declared Hotch, looking to the child next to him. “Uh-huh!” the boy agreed enthusiastically.

“Hotch, we were released, why can’t we just go home too?” complained Prentiss. “I promise to check in with my Dr. Honest, pinkie swear!”

“Yeah” joined in the petite blonde, “I would rather see my own Dr. too…cross my heart, I’ll go as soon as I wake up from a 6 hour nap!”

“Now, ladies, what kind of example are you setting for Spencer!? I promised your doctors at the hospital you would follow up as soon as we hit the ground, and I also promised Nurse Ann I wouldn’t let you two talk me out of it. Besides, you’ll need prescriptions for medications, and I will need to know how long to keep you home.” Hotch cajoled, fighting to keep a smile off of his face.

“Ok, Ok” both wearily gave in. “Let’s get it over with” added Emily.

The box of books was wrestled down the stairs of the jet and into Hotch’s SUV and the injured agents got into the back seat, with Spencer buckled in between them in Jack's car seat. The bear rode shotgun. 

After everyone was seen and cleared to go home, the tired father drove the ladies back to the airstrip to retrieve their vehicles, with strict instructions to take 2 weeks off and follow-up with their physicians within a week as directed. With an exhausted sigh, Hotch turned his SUV homeward, nervous about how the first meeting between the boys would go yet anxious to be home.

Next time: The boys meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Boys Meet!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Dear Readers-More fluff, minor tension, and mild angst await you-enjoy!  
> As always-don’t own Criminal Minds or cannon characters, and no profits made.

As Aaron pulled up to his apartment building, he was surprised to see both Morgan and Rossi parked in the lot, leaning against their cars and chatting. They turned and grinned at Hotch as he pulled up next to them, a quizzical expression on his face. Noting the sleeping form of their new nephew in the back seat, strapped into Jack’s car seat in the middle, the pair gestured to their Chief to join them a few feet from the vehicle.

“What, you thought we were gonna leave you to get the bambino AND everything else inside by yourself?” questioned Rossi in a hushed voice.

“No way!” chipped in Morgan with a grin.

“Thanks guys” Hotch responded gratefully. “I was just wondering how to pull that off. What’s the plan-I’m too tired to think.”

“First muscles and I carry the box of books to your front door,” outlined Dave. “then you carry Spencer in while we get the bags and bear in, push in the box, then bid you good night.”

“Sounds like a plan to me-I’ll get the bags out while you guys take care of the books. I owe you both bigtime!” declared the tired father.

“No you don’t Hotch-this is what family does.” Morgan responded with a gentle smile.

Nodding back with a smile of his own, Aaron began hauling out his go bag and the bags containing Spencer’s meager possessions (primarily art supplies) and set them on the hood of his vehicle as the box was wrestled out and carried into the building by the proud Uncle and Godfather.

Once the two returned, the trio then executed their plan flawlessly, without waking the sleeping child-who was gently laid upon the couch-and Hotch helped Rossi and Morgan bring in the massive box of books into the living room. Looking about with satisfaction, Rossi bid them goodnight and took his leave. After ensuring his boss didn’t need anything else, Morgan also went home to rest.

Hotch decided to call Jessica in the morning, since it was so late, locked up the apartment and carried Spencer into the bedroom. Taking off the boy’s shoes, he then removed his own along with his suit jacket and tie, laid them both on the bed under the blanket that had been folded on the end of the bed, and left the bedside lamp on low in case Spencer woke up in the night. Soon he joined his new son in peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, Hotch jerked awake to the sound of a quiet whimper from Spencer. His face was drawn up in distress, and the child murmured “No! Please, don’t hurt Boy-Boy was good! Please! No hurt!” then he groaned, and writhed, as if in pain.

“Spencer, wake up! Daddy’s here, you are safe! McCormick is dead. He can’t hurt you anymore. Wake up!” called Aaron, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder. “Wake up!”

Spencer awoke with a jerk, sitting up and looking around wildly, breathing rapidly. As soon as he spotted Aaron he launched himself into his arms and began to sob raggedly, clinging desperately to Aaron’s neck. “He hurt me!” wailed the terrified child. “He hurt me bad!”

“I know sweetheart, but you’re safe now, I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” Aaron soothed. “It was just a nightmare.”

“No, it was a-a m-memory” the boy sobbed. “I remember everything, even from before HE took me. I w-want to for-forget, bu-but the memories won’t go awaaay!”

“I’m so sorry honey, I’m so sorry you were hurt and have to remember it. Just give yourself time to forget. And to make new happy memories to replace the bad ones. One day this will all fade, and won’t be so scary, OK buddy?” Hotch soothed, gently rocking the distressed child while he carded a gentle hand through his silky hair.

“You rea-really think so?” Spencer sniffled, laying his head down on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Yes Baby, I do. I love you, and so do all your aunts and uncles. We won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, and we are going to give you a good life, with lots of happy memories to replace the bad. Just relax, and go back to sleep now. Daddy will keep you safe. Just sleep, and have happy dreams about all the fun we’re going to have. You and Jack will meet tomorrow, and he is so excited to have a brother. I just know the two of you are going to be good friends, so think about that, alright? That’s good, just close your little eyes and relax, Daddy’s got you…” murmured Hotch in a gentle soothing tone, continuing to rock and stroke the child’s hair until a change in his breathing let him know the boy had dropped back into sleep. Easing his son back down on the bed and laying down beside him, covering them again with the blanket, Hotch cuddled the boy to his chest and was soon fast asleep as well.

Morning came bright and sunny, heralded by the harsh ringing of a cellphone. “Hotchner” answered the tired unit chief quietly, trying to avoid waking the sleeping youngster at his side.

“Good morning Aaron!” came Jessica’s voice, “I was just checking to see if you two were ready for me to bring Jack home. He’s literally asking every 5 minutes if it’s time to go meet his new brother yet.”

Grabbing his watch from the bedside table, Hotch was shocked to see it was nearly 10 am. “Jessie I am so sorry-I didn’t mean to let us sleep this late! Give me a little time to get us cleaned up and fed and I’ll call you right back…”

In an amused tone, Jessica interrupted with “Hey, it’s OK-you both had a long day yesterday. Why don’t I come over and make brunch while the boys get acquainted, then you can clean them both up afterward. You KNOW how sticky Jack gets with pancakes!”

“That he does” laughed Aaron. “Ok-that sounds like a much better plan. I’ll see you soon then, and thanks. You know you’re the world’s best Sister-in-law, right?”

“You got that right,” she smirked, hanging up the phone and grabbing her keys. “Come on Jack, time to meet your brother!” she called.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer sat nervously on the couch, both excited and scared to meet his new little brother …well, little as far as age if not in size-the boy new he was very small for nearly 7 years old and Jack was a well grown 5 year old.. “What if he doesn’t like me?” he fretted to himself. “He’s Daddy’s real son. If he doesn’t like me Daddy will have to give me back and then what will happen? Mommy is too sick to take care of me….” His anxious ruminations were halted by the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No! I lied! The boys will meet NEXT chapter! Ain’t I awful? And a cliffhanger to boot! To be continued soon….until then, Dear Readers.


	31. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Please have patience with my characterization of Jack-bear in mind that I raised feline children, and have little experience with actual 5 year olds. My goal is to portray him as he is in the series. Comments welcome. As always, don’t own CM or canon characters, no profits being made.

Jack Hotchner was so excited, he couldn’t stand still as he anxiously waited for his Aunt to open the door to the apartment he shared with his father. Jessica couldn’t hide her amused smile as she finally got all the locks undone and turned the knob, nearly bowled over as the energetic boy burst his way into the living room calling “Daddy!” 

Hotch returned to the living room from the kitchen just in time to catch the little ball of energy up into his arms and swing him around in the air. “Hey Buddy, I missed you! Were you good for Aunt Jessie?”

“Uh-huh” the boy responded while nodding his head enthusiastically. “Did you catch all the bad guys?”

“Well, most of them” hedged the grinning father. “Are you guys ready to meet Spencer?”

“Yeah!” the boy cheered, and bounded confidently over to greet the timid child sitting nervously on the couch clutching a throw pillow to his chest. “Hi, I’m Jack and I’m your new brother. You can play with all my toys, just don’t break ‘em ok? This is Aunt Jessica. She looks after us when Daddy is at work, and she makes the BEST pancakes ever.”

“I’m extremely pleased to make your acquaintances,” Spencer began, only to be interrupted by the loud growling sound emerging from his stomach. He looked down in embarrassment and clutched the pillow tighter.

“That sounds like my cue to start cooking” laughed the smiling woman. “Hi Spencer, I’m happy to meet you too. We’ll get to know each other better after we eat sweetheart. Do you like pancakes?”

“Yes ma’am” the boy answered, looking up shyly. “They seem really nice.” He thought, feeling greatly encouraged by how things were going so far.

“OK, I’d better get started making some then!” and she headed for the kitchen.

“A bad man killed my mommy…did a bad man kill your mommy and daddy too?” questioned Jack innocently.

A horrified Hotch started to intervene, but was cut off by Spencer’s calm answer of “No, my birth father IS a bad man, and my mommy is really sick and has to live in a hospital. Your father rescued me from the bad man that MY father sold me to, and put my bad father in jail forever. Then he decided that you need a brother and adopted me. Is that OK with you?”

“Yeah!” shouted Jack enthusiastically. “I always wanted a brother, but after Mommy died, I thought that I’d never have one. Just wait, we’re gonna have lots of fun together! Aunt Jessica said that the mean man that you lived with never let you play so you don’t know how. That’s OK-I can teach you. Wanna go play trucks while Aunt Jessie makes breakfast?”

The boys both looked toward Hotch, who felt himself overwhelmed with gratitude at how Spencer had explained the situation, and with his son’s response. “That sounds like a great idea” he responded. “Why don’t I carry Spencer into your room and you can get out the trucks. I’ll come get you both when it’s time to eat.”

“OK!” both boys responded happily, and they were soon engrossed in their play. Spencer payed as much attention to Jack’s instruction as he would a schoolteacher’s, and was soon pretending to carry materials with Jack’s Tonka trucks. He then had an idea, and suggested to Jack that they have the trucks carry Leggo’s in their beds to a certain location, and they could build something together. Jack loved the idea, and they soon had an impressive future construction site supplied.

When Hotch came in to bring the boys to breakfast, they were happily constructing a building complex. Pleased to see them getting along so well, he picked both up and carried them to the kitchen table, asking the duo if they were having fun, pleased with their happy nods.

Spencer watched with wide brown eyes as Jessica piled his plate with 3 pancakes-dripping with butter and syrup-sausage links and scrambled eggs. Digging in with a wide grin, the boy found himself moaning in delight. “This is sooo good!” the child exclaimed, grinning at his new aunt. “You are a most excellent cook!”

“Why thank-you Honey!” a pleased Jessica replied.

“I TOLD you she makes the best pancakes ever! I was right, huh?” declared Jack through a mouth full. “Uh-Huh!” Spencer agreed enthusiastically.

Soon the table was cleared of food, and the boys were eager to get back to their building project. After depositing Spencer back on the floor in Jack’s room, Hotch sat down with Jessica for some serious conversation.

“So, what do you think? Is this going to work?” queried Hotch as he sipped at his mug of fresh coffee.

“Well, based on so-far, I would say yes. Spencer seems very mature for his age, and has already shown that he knows how to avoid making Jack feel threatened. I would expect Jack to show a bit of possessiveness at some point, but somehow I think Spencer will deal with that well. What will I need to watch out for with him? I assume he has been through a lot.” Responded Jessica seriously.

“Yes, he has” Hotch replied. “He has been raped, repeatedly, over the past 3 ½ years, beaten, cut, bitten, deprived of food and water, and verbally denigrated. He doesn’t like to be touched, understandably, and will obviously need time to trust new people. You’ve noticed how intelligent he is, so don’t talk down to him. Everything else we’ll have to handle as it comes up. Do you feel comfortable with that?”

“Yes” replied the new aunt, “I think I can handle this. Just tell me the poor thing will be seeing someone to help him recover from his traumas. I mean, I can give him all the understanding he needs, but I’m no professional."

“Don’t worry Jess-it’s taken care of. He’ll be seeing a counselor experienced in child victims of sexual assault starting next week. She comes highly recommended by the Pediatrician he’ll be following up with.” Hotch assured. “I’ll be taking a couple of weeks off to help him settle in, and I’d like it if you could spend time with us to help him adjust before you’re on your own.”

“No problem Aaron-sounds like a good plan. I can’t wait to see him relax and learn how to be a child.”

“Me too Jessica.” Responded Hotch. “Me too.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Dear Readers. Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos. As was mentioned before, I have little experience with human children, so all input on things that would be fun for kids to do is hereby solicited. What kind of fun stuff should Spencer do with Jack and the Team? Thx  
> As always, I don’t own CM or canon characters, and no profit is being made from this story. Fluff Alert!

After finishing her coffee, Jessica peeked in on the playing children and was suitably impressed with the 2 story shopping mall the pair were constructing. “Wow guys, that’s really cool!” she declared enthusiastically. “Great job! I’m going home now boys. I’ll see you tomorrow OK? Daddy is going to take you both to the park and invited me to come.”

“Yeah” cheered Jack, “That will be fun! See you tomorrow Aunt Jessie. I love you!”

“Love you too squirt! And I can’t wait to get to know you better Spencer. I just know we’re going to be good friends.”

“Thank-you for breakfast Aunt Jessica” responded Spencer, looking up with a shy smile. “I am looking forward to getting to know you better as well.”

Resisting the urge to hug the stuffing out of the demure child, Jessica smiled in return and waved goodbye to her nephews as she backed out the door. “Oh Aaron, I think I’m already falling in love with that boy! I see why you had to adopt him. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help, OK?”

“Everything you already do is invaluable Jessica” replied the grateful father. “I honestly don’t know what we would have done without you so far, and now I’m adding to that…you are a blessing to all of us.”

“My pleasure Aaron. I meant it when I said you were family, and now that includes Spencer. I think Haley would be thrilled for Jack to have a brother, and if anyone deserves to have a good life it is that young man you brought home. See you in the morning.” And Jessica lightly kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door.

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcm

“Daddy! Play with us!” exclaimed Jack as Hotch entered the room after Jessica left. “We’re almost out of Legos! We need another truckload.”

Hotch couldn’t resist joining in with the play, and was soon guiding a truck full of building blocks up to the mall-in-progress. Truckload followed truckload, and the building was soon finished. Hotch found himself touched and impressed by how gently Spencer guided Jack in his building and by how well they worked together. He looked at his watch and was shocked to discover that they had been so engrossed that lunchtime had come and gone.

“Wow guys, we worked through lunch! Spencer needs some medications taken with food right now, so how about a snack and then we go out for dinner after a little nap?” Hotch suggested. “I’m tired!”  
The boys were amenable to that plan, and both gave up trying to suppress their yawns as Hotch carried Spencer into the dining room and Jack followed after them. A peanut butter with jelly sandwich and glass of milk later, both boys were nodding off at the table. The smiling father carried first one then the other to the couch and covered them with a blanket throw. It made a sweet picture, with each child’s head on a throw pillow near an arm and the bright knitted throw covering both. Uh-huh: picture taken and sent to Garcia, who squealed in delight and passed it on to the entire team.

The tired dad sat in a chair, watching his boys sleep, and before he knew it he had joined them in slumber.

Nearly 2 hours later, Hotch jerked awake at the sound of Spencer’s mumbled “No, please, no hurt Boy, Boy be good, Boy do what you want. No hurt, please!” He was writhing on the couch and breathing rapidly, tears beginning to leak from under his eyelids.

Hotch shot out of his chair and over to the distressed child. “Wake up Spencer, it’s ok, you’re just dreaming, wake up honey. You’re safe.” he softly called, shaking the child gently on the shoulder.  
The boy’s eyes popped open and he immediately looked rapidly around him. Once he had determined that he was no longer in that dreary basement, and was indeed safe, the writhing ceased and his breathing began to slow even though the tears continued to fall. “Daddy!” he exclaimed, and circled his arms around Hotch’s neck.

Jack awoke, and was instantly concerned upon seeing his brand-new brother crying. “What’s wrong ‘Pencer?” he exclaimed worriedly. “Are you OK? Did you have a bad dream about the bad man?”

“Uh-huh” the boy wailed. “He was being really mean and he hurt me!”

“Don’t worry-nobody can hurt you now, ‘cause Daddy won’t let ‘em. Daddy always wins against the bad guys. An’ he has Unca Morgan and Unca Dave to help too. Don’ cry ‘Pencer!” Jack asserted as he awkwardly patted at his brother’s back.

Hotch’s heart nearly burst with pride as he listened to Jack reassure his new brother, and he felt tears pricking his own eyes as he scooped both boys up into his arms and hugged them. “I love you both, and I will keep you both safe from the bad guys, OK Spencer? And you have your brother Jack to help you too.” Jack nodded enthusiastically.

“Ok guys, let’s decide where to go for dinner. Let’s make it somewhere really fun to help Spencer forget his bad dream.” Hotch suggested. 

“Yeah, I know where we can go!” exclaimed Jack, and he explained his idea to his father.

“That sounds perfect! Have you ever been there Spence?” asked Hotch.

“No, I’ve never been there. My Mother was always too sick to go out to eat. She was afraid that the Government would poison the food if somebody else cooked it.” The child replied sadly.

“Ok then boys, let’s get cleaned up and dressed and that’s where we’ll go!” decided Hotch. “YEAH!” cheered Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, another (minor) cliffhanger. So, my dear readers, where are they going? Unless you have a better suggestion it will be Chuck E Cheese.....


	33. Pizza Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted originally on the other site, the overwhelming favorite was Chuck E Cheese, so that's where they went. I like the Johnny Rockets idea though and it may find it's way into a future chapter. And thanks to Village Mystic for all the other good ideas too! Please forgive me if I get the play section of this wrong...I've never been and was going off the ad. As always, I treasure you, my dear readers, I do not own Criminal Minds or cannon characters, and no profits are being made.

Hotch brushed the boys’ hair and washed the tears from Spencer’s face and they were ready to go. Taking the boys out to the car, it suddenly hit Hotch-there was only one car seat! Now what? Then, much to his delighted surprise, he spied a new car seat sitting on the hood of his SUV. A little note attached read “You’re welcome. Dave Rossi was definitely living up to the responsibilities of God-Father, bless him!

After installing the 2nd child seat the grateful father secured both children, then headed out to dinner. Soon, the Chuck E Cheese sign came into view, prompting a cheer from Jack. “This place is fun-you’re gonna love it!” the excited boy exclaimed to his new brother. “There are games an’ stuff and you get tickets to turn in for prizes. Hey! With two of us we could get enough tickets for something cool!”

Spencer was torn between catching the enthusiasm of his companion and nervousness at his unfamiliarity with ‘games’ and ‘prizes’. He didn’t want to disappoint his new brother this soon. Oh, he was sure it would happen soon enough. Jack would figure out that he was weird and want nothing further to do with him. But, for now, he was enjoying his chance at ‘normalcy’ and at having a friend.

Jack, ever a Hotchner, picked up on Spencer’s dilemma, and hurried to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to do the games. Don’t be scared-it’s not your fault you don’ know how to play.” Spencer’s wide grateful smile was all the response Jack needed. He smiled back and began to literally bounce in his seat with excitement.

Hotch couldn’t help a grin at his boys as he undid the seats and picked Spencer up in one arm and took Jack’s hand on the other side. They walked through the front door and accepted the security wrist bands while discussing what kind of pizza to get. Pepperoni with extra cheese being the final decision that was ordered, along with sodas and a large salad to share. Hotch also purchased a goodly amount of tokens, and brought the excited boys over to the games to keep them busy while waiting for the food.

First stop was the carousel, then other “ride on” attractions that both boys could enjoy. After that, Spencer greatly enjoyed watching Jack rack up tickets at Skee Ball and “Whack-a-Mole”, promising to join him as soon as his leg healed. Then their order came up and the trio enthusiastically dug in to the pizza, and the salad-with urging from the elder, after first going to wash their hands. More games and a lively “basketball” tournament later, the Hotchners found themselves at the prize counter to turn in their tickets. Spencer urged Jack to pick, and he chose a small plush dinosaur. Both of his companions declared the choice ‘perfect’, and they contentedly headed back to the vehicle for a quiet ride home-during which both boys fell asleep.

Hotch reluctantly roused Jack when they got home, knowing he couldn’t carry both boys AND open the door, and his son made him proud again by pointing at a sleeping Spencer and making a ‘shush’ motion with finger to lips. Hotch nodded with a smile, and gently lifted the sleeping child into his arms. After quietly opening and closing the door, he set the locks and alarm, then squatted down to Jack’s level to instruct him to get dressed for bed. He nodded and tiptoed away. Grinning and shaking his head, the amused father walked quietly into his bedroom and gently laid his charge down on top of the bed. 

A short time later, as Hotch was just finished changing into a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants, Jack appeared in his Spider Man pjs, holding out his Captain America pair and jerking his head over to his new brother. His touched father accepted the apparel and kissed the top of his son’s head, whispering thanks and sending him off to brush his teeth-explaining that Spencer would just have to brush extra hard in the morning. Pleasantly surprised that the pj bottoms had snaps down the legs, Hotch carefully dressed the sleeping child and tucked him under the sheet and blanket after folding down the bedspread. Tiptoeing out of the room, he then went to check on Jack.

The boy was already in his bed, but sitting up and holding a storybook in his lap, awaiting his father. “Hi Buddy. You want a story from this book tonight?” At Jack’s nod, he helped the boy pick which one, then tucked him into bed a kissed his forehead. “Before we start though, I want to tell you how very proud I am of you for how nice you are being to Spencer. He really needed to feel welcome after all the bad things that happened to him, and you have also been very understanding. Just remember that I love you, and I always will, even though I will be paying a lot of attention to Spencer for a while-maybe more attention than I pay to you. Can you handle that Buddy?”

“Of course I can Daddy! Don’ worry. I know you love me. Aunt Jessica ‘splained to me about how Spencer is really hurt and I gotta have lots of patience til he gets better. I’m gonna be the best brother in the whole world. Jus’ wait-you’ll see!” Jack exclaimed.

“I believe you Sweetheart, I know you will. Now, let’s say our prayers, OK?” Hotch responded, helping the boy fold his hands together. “Now I lay me down to bed, thank you for the day I had.” they said in unison, “Please forgive me for all my sins, and to those I’ve wronged help me make amends. And on me and those I love please send your blessings from above. Amen.” “Good job Buddy,” Hotch praised. “And now, story time. Once upon a time, there was a boy named Jack…wow Buddy! He has the same name as you…” and Hotch continued with the tale until his son’s even slow breathing indicated he had dropped off to sleep. He smiled and gently kissed the top of the child’s head, and turned off the bedside lamp after turning on the nearby nightlight. He left the room quietly, wondering what he had done to deserve such a special child. And Sister-in-law for that matter. He could only pray that things continued to go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prayer was written by my Mom when I was little because she didn’t like the prevailing version. I included it in her memory. Please feel free to teach it to your child if you like it, I would be honored.


	34. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALERT!

Miraculously, the night passed peacefully for all, with no nightmares-just restful sleep. Until…Jack came bouncing into his father’s bedroom at 0700, and found his new brother and his dad fast asleep. Enough of that! “Good Morning!” he cried out at the top of his voice, and leapt up upon the bed. The sleepers awakened, and it took them a few groggy moments to acknowledge their ‘alarm clock’. 

“Good Morning Jack” replied a sleepy Hotch, while Spencer continued to rapidly blink his eyes open, trying to reach a state of alertness. Jack flopped down beside him and shook his shoulder, crying “Spencer! Time to get up! We’re gonna go to the park and play today!”

The groggy boy just didn’t know how to take this. This was a new experience for Spencer. He was accustomed to being roused from having passed out, only in order to face yet more abuse. He had only heard voices raised in anger before. He had no idea how to respond to this joyfully shouted wake-up call. As Jack reached toward him again, the child’s instincts kicked in and he jerked back, raising knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, beginning to tremble.

Noticing Spencer’s distress, Hotch snatched Jack up into his arms and whirled him to the side of the bed, the boy crowing in delight. “Ok you little scamp, go pick out what you want to wear and I’ll help you get dressed.” He then turned to Spencer as Jack literally skipped from the room. “I’m sorry he startled you Buddy. He didn’t mean too. Are you ok?” the concerned father quietly asked in a gentle tone.

Spencer didn’t feel able to respond, and found himself rocking back and forth to help relieve his anxiety at the unexpected and enthusiastic wake-up. Aaron noted this, and reached out to rub slow comforting circles on the boy’s back while crooning “It’s alright Spencer, nobody can hurt you now, and you are safe here. Jack is just excited about the park. He yells when he is excited. Everything is ok, everything is safe…”

Spencer slowly began to relax and the trembling stopped. Encouraged, Hotch gathered the boy into his arms and gently cuddled him, all the while reassuring him that he was safe and loved. Once Spencer had fully calmed, Hotch excused himself to get Jack dressed promising to be right back and do the same for Spencer. Less than 10 minutes later, Hotch was back to fulfill that promise before carrying the child to the bathroom to take care of business, then onward to the table for breakfast. After a comforting bowl of oatmeal, both boys were eagerly waiting to go and play at the nearby park.

The doorbell rang, and Hotch let his sister-in-law in with a cheerful “Good Morning Jessica! The Boys are ready and waiting. Let’s go!”

The family soon arrived at the park’s play area, and Hotch placed Spencer in one of the swings as Jack hopped up into the one next to his brother. The two adults soon had the boys soaring skyward as they called out and laughed in delight. Next they sat on the merry-go-round as the adults soon had them going at an exciting speed. Jack then requested the sand pit, so both boys were settled down in the sand pit with a couple of small buckets to aid them in making sandcastles as Jessica and Hotch sat upon a nearby bench to watch them.

An hour-and quite the impressive sand castle-later, Jack piped up that he and Spencer were hungry. With a grin, Jessica and Hotch gathered up the boys and headed to the nearby diner for a snack. The kids happily shared a grilled cheese and order of fries with chocolate milkshakes (which had Spencer in a state of absolute ecstasy), while the adults had coffee and fries of their own. Going home afterwards, the boys agreed to take a nap as long as “Aunt Jessie” would be there when they woke. Jessica agreed to stay, and had a long chat with Aaron as the boys napped.

She has found herself drawn to Spencer, feeling sympathy for the abused boy and finding herself also charmed by his innocent honesty. Jessica shared this with Aaron, and assured him that she was happy to look after him along with Jack whenever Aaron needed to leave town for a case. Aaron let her know how much he appreciated her support and how blessed he felt to have such a wonderful Sister-in-law.

The boys soon woke from their nap, and Spencer found himself calling for Jessica. She came to his bed, and he leaned forward and hugged her. “Thank-you Aunt Jessie!” he exclaimed. “You make me feel safe, and loved, and I love you too!”

“Thank-you Sweetheart!” Jessica replied, her heart swelling. “I am so glad you realize how much you mean to me. You are my nephew, and I will always love you, and I will always be here for you. I know your life has been very hard, and I hope you know that you can talk with me about it at any time, OK?”

“OK,” the boy replied, with a shy smile. “I just don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“I understand,” Jessica said gently. “Just whenever you are ready.”

The child nodded, with another shy smile, and snuggled into her arms for a moment before pulling back.

Jack then leapt into Jessica’s arms and tightly hugged her. “I love you too Aunt Jessie-you’re the bestest auntie ever, and thank-you for being so nice to my brother.”

“You know that I love you both, right?” Jessica replied, returning Jack’s hug enthusiastically.

“Un-huh” Jack said with a big smile. “Thanks for stayin’ til we woke up. Can you stay til dinner an’ eat with us?”

“Sure honey” she replied. “Hey-why don’t I make pancakes for everybody? I know that’s your favorite.”

“Yeah” Jack cheered. “Pancakes for dinner is the best! Hey Spencer, you want pancakes for dinner too, right?” The child nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely, telling his new brother “That sounds delicious to me!”

Jessica stood, declaring “Pancakes it is then.” As she went to inform Aaron, she surreptitiously wiped the tears from her eyes. Jessica had never felt so close to Aaron and his sons as she did now. She knew that Hailey would approve of the decision to take in Spencer, and could easily see how Jack had already bonded with the unfortunate boy, and vice versa. Aaron was a very brave man, she decided, and the proud Auntie privately pledged to do whatever she could to aid in Spencer’s acclimation into the family.


	35. Strauss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! No excuse for taking so long to update…SO SORRY! As always, don’t own and no profits made.

After dinner, the Hotchner men said an enthusiastic goodbye to Jessica, and trooped to the bathroom to get “un-sticky”. After bathing Jack in the tub and giving Spencer a good “sponge bath”, Hotch put the boys into pajamas and the trio settled on the couch to watch a movie. Halfway through, though, both boys had dropped off to sleep, so the tired father tucked Jack into his bed and laid Spencer in his own and soon joined him. “Gotta get Spencer his own bed,” Hotch mused to himself as he dropped off. “Maybe bunk-beds…”

The morning light shining in his face woke Jack, and he went immediately to check on his dad and brother. He found them still sleeping, but let them be. He had heard Spencer crying 3 different times during the night after having been awoken from nightmares. They needed more sleep, Jack thought, and he decided he would make breakfast.

Thankfully, the freezer compartment of the fridge was on the bottom, so the intrepid boy could access the frozen waffles. After filling the toaster and starting the cycle, he returned to the fridge for the margarine and jam, then again for the milk and orange juice. The automatic coffee maker switched on at this opportune time, and by the time Jack had 3 plates of waffles made the coffee was done and the smell woke Hotch and Spence. They came yawning to the table and were delighted to find the delicious looking food ready for them.

“Thanks Buddy! That was very nice of you to make breakfast!” praised Hotch, ruffling his son’s hair as he took his place at the table after settling Spencer into a chair and getting the syrup and glasses out of cabinets that Jack couldn’t reach. 

“Yes, thank-you Jack, these are quite delectable” piped up Spencer with a sticky grin, before digging back in to what he decided was his favorite breakfast food next to pancakes. Hotch smiled into his hand at his new son’s formal word usage, and fervently hoped that exposure to Jack would lead to more casual and age appropriate speech patterns. Still, it WAS cute!

A knocking on the door startled Hotch from his reverie, and he went to answer it after reassuring a panicked looking Spencer that he was safe, it was probably just someone from work bringing papers to be signed. To his utter shock and surprise it was Strauss standing there, a folder of papers in her hands and an awkward smile on her face. “Good Morning Ma’am. Please come in.” Hotch said politely as he moved to the side and gestured her in.

“Good Morning Aaron, thank-you” returned Strauss, her smile becoming more genuine. “Forgive my unannounced visit, but you do need to sign the FMLA paperwork and I would very much like to meet Spencer.”

“Of course Erin, the boys are having breakfast-follow me. Can I get you a cup of coffee?” offered Hotch as he led the way.

“Yes, please. That would be lovely” she responded, following along behind toward the dining room.

“Jack, can you say hello to director Strauss?” Hotch smiled at his son as his boss joined him.

“HI!” the child exclaimed with an enthusiastic wave. “Do you want some waffles? I’ll make you some.”

“Thank-you Jack, but I’ve already eaten this morning. Did you make breakfast today?” Strauss responded with a kind smile to the boy. “How clever of you.” She accepted the mug of coffee Hotch handed her with a smile and “Thanks.”, then turned to face the other boy. “And you must be Spencer! I am very pleased to meet you. Are you settling in ok?”

“Yes ma’am” Spencer responded. “Daddy Aaron is very good to me, and it is wonderful to have a brother. Jack is teaching me how to play with trucks and leggos, and how to swing and make sand castles. I never did any of that before. It is quite enjoyable.”

“I’m glad to hear that you are learning to have fun sweetheart,” Erin responded, after first looking to Hotch with a raised eyebrow to which he mouthed ‘I’m having him tested”.

“Please have a seat while I sign these” invited Hotch as he gestured to a chair. “Thank-you for bringing them over. I’ll just need about a month to get the adoption procedures done and get Spencer into school and get everything settled. And for Spence to get his cast off and walk normally again. You have three children…let me ask you-do you think we should do bunkbeds for the boys or have 2 separate rooms? What did you do with your girls?”

Delighted to have been asked, Strauss responded with a bright smile “I had them in the same room until my oldest reached puberty, then they each got their own room. I think that would be good to try with your boys, especially since Spencer needs as much contact with Jack as possible to, shall we say-acclimate. Boys love bunkbeds in my experience. My son wanted bunkbeds even though he had his own room.”

“Let’s ask the boy’s….Jack, Spencer, would you like to live in the same room or each have your own room? If you live in the same room would you like separate beds or bunkbeds?” inquired Hotch with an encouraging smile.

“Spencer can live in my room, an’ then we can have bunk beds! Yeah! I get the top one! C’mon Spencer-it’ll be fun and you won’t hafta be alone. You said you hated bein’ alone at the old place with the bad man.” Enthused Jack.

“Well I guess we have Jack’s vote” laughed Hotch. “Spencer, what do you think?”

“I don’t like to sleep alone, and Jack makes most excellent points. Due to my broken leg I would most definitely need to have the bottom portion of a bunk bed, so that aligns quite nicely with Jack’s preferences. Jack is teaching me how to be a normal ‘kid’, so the more time I spend with him the better. Yes, I vote for same room with bunkbeds also.” Spencer replied.

“Well, that is that then” smiled Hotch. “Thank-you for the advice Erin. I guess today we are going furniture shopping. Here are the papers. Thanks again. I’m planning on having a cookout to introduce Spencer to the rest of the BAU and the other teams. I hope you can come. I was thinking the day after tomorrow, at 6:00.”

“I would be honored” Strauss replied. “What can I bring?” 

“Whatever your favorite side-dish is. Surprise us.” Hotch suggested with a grin. “Garcia always brings cupcakes, and we can count on Rossi for pasta salad.”

“Ok,” smiled the delighted section director. “How about corn on the cob with garlic butter?” 

“Perfect!” grinned Hotch. “Wrap them in foil and we’ll pop them on the grill.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan. See you then. Meanwhile, if I can do anything to help you, please let me know. Or for any advice. You know, I am not the dragon lady that I can come off as some times. I value my family and am glad to do what I can to help yours.” Strauss said with a rueful smile.

“Yes, I’m seeing a whole new side to you Erin,” responded Hotch. “Don’t worry-I won’t tell.”

“Thank-you,” she smiled. “I have a reputation to protect!”


	36. Bunk Beds and Hot dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Dear Readers, welcome back! As always, no own, no profits made.

After finishing her coffee and bidding the Hotchners goodbye, Strauss took her leave with the forms in her hand and satisfaction in her heart. Having been invited to a team cookout she felt accepted and was determined to make the best corn ever.

“Your boss is nice” observed Spencer, as he finished his last bite of waffle. “Even though she doesn’t want to be seen that way. She thinks that makes her seem weak.”

“Well aren’t you the little profiler!” praised Hotch with a smile. “Just don’t blow her cover, ok?”

“Ok” agreed the smiling boy. “Daddy, what is a cook-out?”

After explaining the concept Spencer nodded his understanding and expressed that it sounded like a lot of fun. Of course, after years of near starvation, any event that included a chance to try new delicious foods was more than welcome.

“Ok boys, let’s get dressed and go to the furniture store, then we need to go shop for cookout stuff. I was going get Spencer some more clothes, but I think he would fit the things you outgrew this year Jack. Would you mind if I gave him some of those things? That would save us having to go to the department store and give you guys more time to play…” Hotch suggested, hoping his son would go along with the suggestion. He was trying his best to avoid doing or saying anything that might make Jack jealous of Spencer, or feel in any way replaced by him.

Hotch shouldn’t have worried. Jack enthusiastically agreed to the plan, and Spencer was excited to have anything of his own. Despite the fact that he had usually been kept naked, the boy was easily becoming accustomed to being dressed and found that he appreciated the warmth that clothing afforded.

After washing little mouths and hands, the pleased father helped his boys get dressed, brush their teeth and comb their hair. Then, after getting presentable himself, Hotch buckled the boys into the car seats and off they went to the furniture showroom to find a suitable (and fun) bunkbed set. The selection was overwhelming, but the boys ultimately agreed on a set that included staggered drawers doubling as steps up to the top bunk. After paying and arranging for same-day delivery (Woo-Hoo), the trio moved on to the market.

By now, Spencer was getting tired, and clung to Aaron’s neck as they entered the grocery store. The store (thankfully) had carts with plastic cars attached for kids and the grateful father put Jack in one side and eventually convinced a reluctant and clingy Spencer into sitting in the other side, and set off to the meat department. “Ok boys, what do you think? Hotdogs, hamburgers, or both?” Hotch inquired.

“Hotdogs!” enthused Jack. “Hotdogs Daddy”

“No Daddy! I don’t want to eat a dog! Please don’t make me!” wailed Spencer, bursting into tears.

“No Buddy, hotdogs aren’t made from dogs-it’s a sausage on a bun sweetheart.” Hotch rapidly responded. “They are made from beef or pork or sometimes turkey or chicken.”

“No dogs? You are sure?” Spencer asked, drying his tears with both hands. 

“Yes honey-Daddy will never lie to you. I promise.” Hotch responded in a soothing tone.

“What is a hamburger?” inquired the curious child.

“That is a ground beef patty on a bun” responded the worried dad, “and if there is cheese on it we call it a cheeseburger.

“But beef is from cows and pork is from pigs! And chickens and turkeys are birds! I don’t want to eat something that use to be alive!” the still distraught boy declared.

“Well, they make both sausages and ‘burgers’ from vegetable protein. Let’s get both kinds of them so people can choose. Yes?” proposed Hotch, and both boys agreed. “Garcia will be pleased” he thought to himself.

“Ok, so regular and veggie hotdogs and hamburgers it is” Aaron responded enthusiastically, placing both ground beef and dinner franks in the basket, then heading to the freezer department for their vegetarian counterparts. “Now let’s go get the buns and condiments.” 

“Quiet Daddy!” Aaron heard Jack stage whisper. “Spencer’s sleepin’ now.”

Looking into the “cab” of the car basket, the charmed father saw Spencer slumped over against his new brother, head on his shoulder, fast asleep. “Ok…thanks Buddy,” he whispered back, and proceeded to gather the aforementioned items.

After picking up a few more grocery items they checked out and headed back to the car. The busy dad placed first Jack then Spencer into car seats, loaded the purchases into the back, then headed home.   
They arrived mere moments before the truck from the furniture store, and after first unlocking the door and showing the delivery men where the boy’s room was Hotch unbuckled the boys from their seats and brought both to the couch. Spencer never even stirred from his slumber. After putting Jack ‘in charge’ of watching his brother, he bustled out to the car to retrieve the groceries, returning to find his son hushing the men who were busily assembling the bunkbeds. “Quiet! My brother’s sleepin’ an’ he was up crying all night!”

“Sorry, we’ll keep it down” declared one of the men, obviously greatly amused, as the other smiled at the stern-faced child.

Hotch gave the men a grateful nod as he passed them on the way to the kitchen to put away the groceries. He then sat on the couch with the boys and gathered Jack into his lap, stroking his silky hair until the child drifted off to join his brother in nap-land.

About an hour later the workmen quietly informed him they were done, had Hotch sign for the delivery, and left happily clutching their generous tips. Gently easing Jack onto the couch next to Spencer, the tired father went in and placed sheets and blankets onto the new beds, moving Jack's old bed into his study. He then woke the boys and settled them into their room to play Legos on the carpeted floor while he went into the kitchen to make dinner. An hour later he came to fetch them, suitably impressed with the small city they had managed to erect in such a short time. After dinner came bath time and brushing of teeth, then the Hotchner men settled down to watch a movie together. Spencer found himself laughing at parts of the “Cars” video despite himself, and when it ended the boys happily tried out their new bunkbeds. Despite his initial trepidation, Spencer felt relieved and encouraged by Jack’s presence, as well as the comforting bulk of his oversize stuffed bear, and Hotch assured him that if the boy called for him he would come running.

After reading the boys a story from one of Jack’s books, Hotch turned on the Captain America nightlight, turned out the light, and went to take his own shower. Soon the Hotchners were all snug in their beds and the only sound to be heard was Aaron’s quiet snores.


	37. Cookout Day Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back treasured readers! Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise to post again soon. As always, don’t own and no profits made. All comments and criticism welcome…

Fortunately, Spencer slept peacefully through the night, and Hotch found himself waking the boys for a breakfast of scrambled eggs and potatoes with toast and jam. As they played in the backyard, Hotch found time to bring clothes out of storage in the garage and filled the drawers in the new bunkbeds with clothes for Spencer. He added the new underwear he had purchased, then divided the closet between the boys. Satisfied, he brought the boys in for a lunch of PB&J with chicken noodle soup. After a nap, the boys played trucks in their room until dinner, then a movie until teeth brushing and bedtime.  
Another peaceful night for Spencer had Hotch feeling good about the decision to have the boys share a room. Jack’s presence seemed to make Spencer feel safe. He hoped this lasted.

Cook-out day dawned clear and sunny, and both boys were excited as they ate their oatmeal. “Are all the Aunts and Uncles coming Daddy?” inquired Jack as he munched his last piece of toast. “Even Aunt Jessie?”

“Yes Jack, Aunt Jessie is coming, along with the whole team,” responded the amused Dad.

“Does that mean I get to meet Aunt Penelope, who gave me the bear and all the books?” Spencer asked excitedly. “I really want to thank her.”

“Don’t worry-she wouldn’t miss it!” reassured Hotch, “And I bet she’ll bring cupcakes. She makes REALLY good cupcakes.”

“Yeah!” piped up Jack, as Spencer smiled widely, then asked “What is a cupcake?”

“Just wait, you’ll like ‘em” declared Jack with a grin, and Hotch deferred to his son.

After getting the boys dressed and ready for the day, Hotch started getting things ready for the cook-out, and got the charcoal started on the grill. Soon the team began to arrive with their contributions to the feast, then repaired to the backyard to bask in the warm afternoon sun. The boys were joined by Henry, and the group amused the partygoers with their enthusiastic play. Soon Derek joined them in a game of horseshoes. It was amazing how well Spencer maneuvered on his crutches, however this talent did not extend to his ability to throw a horseshoe. Chuckling, Emily retrieved said object from a bush and returned it to Spencer’s small hand.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, it takes a lot of practice to reach the post” she encouraged. “Just keep trying.” Spencer looked shyly up at her and smiled. Emily felt her heart melt right then and there as the boy stammered out a thank-you before redirecting his gaze to his feet. He glanced back up at her and shyly asked “Will you help me?”

Smiling gently, Emily nodded in the affirmative and gently wrapped his hand around the horseshoe, then carefully gripping his arm she guided the boy in tossing the shoe toward the post. It landed a mere 6 inches from the target, to the boy’s obvious delight. “Thank-you Aunt Emily! It almost made it!” Spencer exclaimed with a grin brightening his little face. ”You’re the best Aunt ever!”

“What about me?” came an amused voice from behind them. Spencer whirled around to spy a jolly blonde woman, her hair streaked with hot pink and adorned with sparkly clips. In her hands was an enormous platter of brightly frosted cupcakes. “Hey PG!” smiled Prentiss.

“Are you my aunt Penelope?” inquired the boy, eyes wide.

“I sure am Dumpling!” Garcia replied with a cheeky smile. “But you can call me Penny if you want.”

The child enthusiastically launched himself at her, and hugged Garcia’s knees, exclaiming “Thank-you so much for the bear and all the wonderful books! I love them so much! I can’t believe it-I never saw so many books before, and there are all so interesting. And my bear makes me feel safe at night. And Jack and the bear keep the bad dreams away…Thank-you!”

“You are so welcome my little genius” Garcia replied with a happy grin, “And if you ever need to talk to anyone, about anything at all, you can always call me. Your Aunt Penny will always be there for you my precious darling.”

“Thank-you Garcia” spoke Hotch, unshed tears brightening his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for everything you have already done, but I have an enormous favor to ask of you. Would you do me the honor of becoming Spencer’s Godmother? I plan on having him baptized as soon as the adoption becomes final.”

“Of course!” squealed Penelope in enthusiastic delight. “The honor is all mine! And just who were you planning to ask to be the Godfather?” queried Garcia with raised eyebrows.

“Rossi, and he has already agreed.” responded Hotch with a soft smile.

“Of course!” declared the fiery Italian. “I would have been devastated if you didn’t ask me. The piccolo has stolen my heart already.”

“Thank-you my dear friends. All of you have been so supportive of the adoption, and so good to Spencer. We truly are one big family. One I am proud to be a part of.” Aaron declared proudly.

After first ensuring everyone had a beverage in hand, Rossi raised his glass and toasted “To the newest member of the BAU Family…Salud!”

“Salud!” echoed the rest of the assembled friends, and they drank to celebrate the newest Hotchner.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearest Readers! I am so glad you are enjoying my story. All comments welcome. No own and no profits made.

The smells of grilling meat (and “non-meat”) soon drew the adult’s attention back to the meal preparations as Garcia squealed in delight over the wide variety of vegetarian options. “Surely this is not all for me? Who else would rather pet the animals than eat them?” she queried excitedly.

“Well”, explained Hotch with an amused expression, “Spencer thought that hot dogs were made with real dogs, and then brought up that hamburgers were made from cows…he begged me not to make him eat anything that used to be alive, so we added some alternative entrees. I thought you might be pleased.”

“I am!” she declared with a grin, royally pleased that her new nephew and godson could possibly follow in her vegetarian footsteps. “I knew he was special! But don’t worry-I will stand back and let him make his own choices. He is soo sweet Hotch, and I’m glad you are adopting him. I hate to think what could have happened if he had been left to the foster-care system…Perish the thought! Have you had Spencer tested yet? I just know he’s a little genius. I can’t wait to teach him all about computers…if that’s OK of course.”

“Well, I don’t want my son becoming a hacker, but I would greatly appreciate you bringing him up to speed on things electronic. I haven’t had time to get him tested yet; that is on the schedule for next week. But I will make sure he goes to a school that helps him reach his obviously high potential. I will definitely welcome all the help you can give in that regard Penelope” replied a proud Hotch.

“It will be my great pleasure, mon Capitan!” Garcia grinned, turning to watch the child in question watching the cooking entrees with eager anticipation. “It breaks my heart to think of everything he has been through though. Look at him…he is still so skinny! How could that bastard starve him like that for all these years! I’m sorry he is already dead-he got off too easy if you ask me! And that so-called father of his as well!”

“Is there something you know that I don’t?” queried a confused Hotch.

“Oh, damn!” exclaimed the vivacious blonde. “I didn’t want to ruin today for you guys…I was going to tell you Monday I swear!”

“Tell me what?” demanded the concerned father. “That my son’s father is dead? How did it happen? When?”

“Last night…he was basically raped to death by his cellmates. It seems that information regarding his treatment of his son made its way to said cellmates and since child molesters are at the bottom of the chain as it is, much less those that also sell their young child into sex slavery…it was almost their responsibility to do what they did.” Garcia explained rapidly. “Not that I’m condoning murder or anything. But hey-even prisoners have a code and he had it coming if you ask me, and it is what it is, ya know?” explained the nervous tech.

“Don’t worry Garcia, I happen to agree. Maybe Spencer will have less nightmares if he knows, but please-let me be the one to tell him, OK? He is still somewhat fragile emotionally, and I don’t want to upset him if it can be helped.” Replied a solemn Hotch.

“No problem, My Liege! Far be it from me to upset the little dumpling. Just let me know whatever you need me to do and I’m there. Aunt Penny ready and reporting for duty Sir!” declared the bubbly blonde.

“Thank-you, I appreciate that more than you know,” replied the grateful father. “Meanwhile, let’s keep last night on the QT until after the party. Speaking of which-I think the food is ready” he observed. “Let’s eat everyone!” Hotch called out to his guests.

As the hungry guests gathered at the table, Hotch brought platters of cooked entrees to be passed around, along with the alternatives. After a brief prayer to bless the food, everyone eagerly dug in. Aaron closely watched as his new son sampled the alternative burgers and dogs. Jack also took a bite of each and both made a face. “Ew Spencer. I don’t like ‘em. Try mine.” He suggested. After doing so, the boys decided that “the real thing” tasted MUCH better, and shared Jack’s plate of hot dog, potato salad, corn and beans between them. Looking embarrassed, Spencer approached his new Daddy and announced “I like the regular ‘hotdog’ better. I’m sorry you bought all that other special food because of me…please don’t be mad! I’m so bad!”

“No you aren’t sweetheart. I would have bought most of that for Auntie Penelope anyway, so don’t worry Buddy. She can take it all home and then nothing will be wasted, OK?” replied the amused father. “Now, let’s get you and your brother more to eat. Don’t feel bad about eating meat. Humans are omnivores…I know you know what that means.”

“Uh-huh. Humans eat meat, vegetation, and grains. That’s why we have incisors and molars. Did you know that humans have increased both physical size and overall brain-power because of the protein afforded by the protein in cooked meat?” the child replied. “But how can I eat meat knowing that once it was an animal that was alive?”

“Well Spencer,” Hotch replied, “That is a good question. The best answer I can give is that we eat meat because we are biologically designed to. That is why it tastes so good. Our ancestors were hunter-gatherers, and that is how our bodies function best. If you think about it, plants were alive once too. And plants gain nitrogen from decayed animal matter in the soil. And animals eat plants and grains. So it is what they call the circle of life-the animals eat plants, and sometimes other animals, and when they die they feed plants that feed animals. Do you see the cycle?”

“Yes Daddy, I do. But I still feel kind of guilty.” The boy replied seriously.

“I understand buddy. And so do I if I think about it. Tell you what…when we say our mealtime prayers, why don’t we thank God for the plants and animals that gave their lives so that we could live? And of course, we should never waste food because that is disrespectful of the lives of the plants and animals” responded the caring father in an equally serious tone. “What do you think about that?”

“I think that sounds like an appropriate course of action” Spencer replied after giving the matter some thought. “Thank-you for discussing the matter with me. May I have a hamburger Daddy? They smell really good!”

“Of course Buddy” Hotch replied. “Jack-would you like a hamburger also?” he called to his other son. “Spencer is having one. And thanks for sharing with your brother, I am Very proud of you.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” young Jack replied enthusiastically. “And can we have some of Uncle Dave’s pasta salad? It looks fun!”

“It is also delicious Picolos” declared the pleased Italian, as he spooned the colorful dish onto both boys’ plates, next to the juicy hamburgers. “Now, what do you want on your burgers? Mustard? Catsup? Pickles? Lettuce and tomato?”

“Evr’yting!” Jack declared, jumping up and down excitedly”

“I am open to your discretion” piped up Spencer earnestly.

“OK, 2 burgers deluxe coming up!” Rossi exclaimed and served the boys with a flourish. “Bon Apetite!”

“Thanks Uncle Dave” the boys called out as the scrambled to the shorter ‘kiddie table’ and settled down to eat.

The adults followed their example, and soon the only sounds heard were contented sounds and chewing.


	39. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Dearest Readers. Thank-you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. You humble me. As usual, no own, no profits made. All comments and critics welcome.

After feasting on their burgers and pasta salad, followed by one of Penelope’s famous cupcakes, the Hotchner boys and their little pal Henry found themselves yawning and struggling to stay awake. Smiling gently at the sleepy trio JJ led them into the living room and laid them down on the couch and loveseat to take a nap, covering the boys with the throws draped across the back of the furniture.  
Rejoining the adults, JJ tossed a beer to Will, Derek, and Hotch, then poured wine for herself, Emily, Penelope, Erin and Rossi. “The little ones are down for a nap…it is grown-up time!” she teased.

“Three cheers for Grown-Up Time!” responded Rossi as he lifted his glass in a toast. “Now, Aaron, fill us all in on how the Picolo is doing in his new home.”

“So far, so good,” Hotch grinned. “Jack has been teaching him how to play and be a normal child, and he has been having less of a problem with nightmares lately. I have an appointment for him to start Therapy next week, as well as aptitude and IQ testing scheduled. I think it is obvious he is a genius, and I want to get him into schooling that will challenge him.”

“It goes without saying that if you need tuition for a special school that falls into Godfather territory” Rossi interjected with a smile.

“Be careful what you offer,” warned Hotch with a grin “because I might just take you up on it. Unit chiefs don’t get paid as much as you would think!”

“Hey-I look on it as an investment. The boy could probably already help me with my next book” responded the Italian smugly. “Besides, what fun is it to make millions if I can’t use some of it to spoil my Godson?”

“Wish I had your problems old man,” teased Morgan. “You wanna be Clooney’s Dogfather? He could really use obedience training.”

“So could you Pup!” responded Rossi in kind. “I think Clooney would do better though.”

“Ha, Ha, Ha” responded Morgan jovially. “Hey Hotch, you got another beer Man?”

And so the celebration went, with good natured banter and teasing, fueled liberally with beer and wine. After awhile Gina, Anderson, Kevin, and various members of other teams excused themselves and went home. 

After a bit, Aaron gathered everyone’s car keys and declared a BAU sleepover, pulling out air mattresses from his camping supplies and blankets and pillows for the couch. After the uneaten food was put in the fridge and the grill properly extinguished, the festivities moved indoors, centered in the living room. The boys took Henry into their room to play with leggos until Hotch announced it was time for bed and found some pajamas for their young guest. After teeth were brushed the boys were treated to a Bedtime Story from JJ, then Henry snuggled in with Spencer in his bunk, and off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the adults entertained one another with jokes and stories, and Erin found herself revealing things she never thought she would to the amused acceptance of the others. It was easier than she thought it would be to drop the “dragon lady” persona she had cultivated for so long. And she had to admit…David Rossi was quite attractive. And seeing as she and her husband were legally separated, why not? Before she could talk herself out of it, Strauss leaned over a planted a kiss on David’s grinning lips. His eyes widened in shock, then he leaned into her kiss and deepened it. They broke apart breathlessly, then Erin looked down with an embarrassed smile and stumbled over an apology.

“Don’t apologize Bella!” grinned Rossi, “That was the best kiss I’ve had in years.” 

“Me too” admitted Strauss. “I’m sorry Bella” replied Rossi earnestly. “Well, that’s probably why I’m separated right now” she said with a rueful expression.

“His loss” declared the Italian with a cheeky grin, and he pulled her into another kiss, to the cheers of the other adults.

“Alright you two-you get the guestroom” declared Hotch. “Keep it down though-there are kids in the house!”

“Aaron!” exclaimed Strauss, cheeks flaming. “Gratzi!” declared Rossi as he headed down the hall with Erin in tow.

“Hotch, you are so bad! I never knew you had it in you!” declared a delighted Prentiss.

“Here here!” chirped Penelope. 

“Hey, everyone deserves a lil’ luvin’” declared Derek with a drunken, happy grin, then he moved over to one of the airbeds and happily settled in to sleep.

“Well, on that note, let’s call it a night” suggested the mellow host as he settled his guests in for the night and sank into his own bed after checking in on the boys, who were sleeping peacefully.

The next morning dawned bright and clear as Hotch rose first and headed to the kitchen to brew coffee and cook breakfast for his team. Rising to the siren’s call of smells, the team gathered one by one into the kitchen for a steaming mug and a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Soon the boys stumbled in, rubbing their eyes, to be greeted by fluffy pancakes, milk and juice. After an interlude of relaxed chatting, gentle teasing, and full stomachs, the guests gradually drifted on home to their various weekend tasks and chores, and the Hotchner men walked down the street to the park to play.

Returning home to a lunch of left-overs, they then watched a movie, had nap time, then played ball together in the back yard. Dinner finished off the leftovers that Hotch hadn’t been able to pack off home with the guests, quiet play with leggos while Hotch reviewed some case files, then off to bed.

Spencer had appointments on Monday with a child psychologist for testing, a pediatrician, an optician, and a trauma counselor. Hotch wanted him to have an enjoyable weekend beforehand, so the next morning he asked Spencer if he felt up to going to the zoo after breakfast. While Jack was excitedly jumping up and down, Spencer calmly agreed to the outing with a shy smile. “Will there be real bears there?” he queried. After assuring the boy that there would be, he took the boys to their room to get ready, and off they went. 12 hours later found the tired father tucking 2 equally tired boys into bed, and finding room in the stuffed animal net for the new giraffe, zebra, and gorilla. Gently kissing his sons’ foreheads goodnight and turning on the nightlight, he closed the door and went to prepare for a busy week.


	40. Busy days

The alarm clock announced the beginning of a very full day for the Hotchners. After getting the boys up and dressed, Aaron fed them both a big bowl of oatmeal and bundled them out to the car and into their car seats. After dropping Jack off to his preschool, the remaining two headed to stop #1-the pediatrician.

The doctor had (thankfully!) read Spencer’s transferred medical chart, so she was up to speed on things. Dr. Lunt was pleased to report that the boy had gained 3 pounds and seemed to be healing well from all his various injuries. The cast on his leg was in good shape and an in-office x-ray showed that the bones were knitting well. After advising Hotch to finish the current course of antibiotics, she told him that no further medications would be needed-other than a good children’s multivitamin-and his vaccinations were brought up to date. Spencer was not thrilled with this particular procedure, but his tears were stopped with a sucker and a promise of picking 2 more books from his box. The physician discussed with the new dad how to increase the child’s calorie intake to encourage growth and healthy weight gain, as well as exercise to promote muscle gain. Aaron discussed with her his hopes that his 5 year old son would teach Spencer normal play behaviors as well as common speech patterns, and she agreed with his plans. After making an appointment to follow up in a week, they traveled on to stop #2-the ophthalmologist.

A standard eye exam showed Spencer to be near-sighted and in need of glasses. Fortunately, the practice was attached with an optician having 1 hour service and they soon left with the boy wearing adorable “Harry Potter” type spectacles. Hotch grinned at the delighted monologue the amazed child shared as he viewed his new sharper, brighter world.

After an early lunch at a well-known sub shop, they trekked onward to stop #3-the child Psychologist, for evaluation and developmental and functional testing. After an hour of conversation, the practitioner set the boy to various tests, personality inventories, and educational placement assays. Several grueling hours later, the tired child emerged, asleep on his feet. After making a follow-up appointment for the results, the concerned father took the boy home for a nap.

An hour later, the intrepid duo found themselves at the office of a well-known child trauma counselor. Spencer was a bit cranky by now, and refused to let go of Hotch’s hand. The understanding counselor invited him to stay, as long as he allowed Spencer to be the one to speak. Hotch readily agreed, and encouraged the suddenly very shy boy to answer the questions asked of him. After an exhausting 90 minutes, the counselor promised a written evaluation in 2 days, and advised the concerned Father to continue on as he has so far, as he felt Hotch had been handling things well so far.

“Are we done now Daddy?” queried a tired Spencer. “Let’s go get Jack and have Macncheez an’ ice cream an’ watch a silly movie.” He requested.

“Sure Sweetheart” Hotch agreed. “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes, it would” the boy replied. “It has been a very stressful day-for us both I think. We need to decompress, and I think Jack would enjoy ice cream and a movie as well.”

Shaking his head as he suppressed a chuckle, Hotch agreed with his precocious young one, and stopped by the Red Box and picked the silliest movie he could find. After stopping by the local supermarket deli section for chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese, Jack was picked up from preschool and the three went home to enjoy dinner and a movie. As the boys giggled over the latest “Ice Age” offering, Hotch gazed at his family and counted himself among the luckiest people on earth.

The next day, after waking the boys from a wondrously quiet night, Hotch asked Spencer if he would like to try going to preschool with Jack. Always up for a challenge, the boy agreed. When he picked the boys up that evening, Spencer admitted to having been bored silly with the activities available at preschool. “Do you think I could go to real school Daddy?” he asked. “I would love to learn something I don’t already know!”

“Ok honey,” Hotch responded. “We will know the recommendations tomorrow, and I would like to get you in a class where you will feel challenged. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough” the boy responded with great enthusiasm.

The next day dawned bright and clear, and after breakfast and dropping Jack off at preschool, it was onward and forward to the Child Psychologist’s office to discuss the results of Monday’s tests.

“Mr. Hotchner, Spencer is a certifiable genius” the psychologist revealed with a bright smile. “His IQ is currently 178, and there is no doubt that this will improve with continued optimal nutrition and a stable home environment. It is amazing what he has managed to learn on his own in what could only be described as the most difficult of circumstances. We can only imagine what his capability will be now that he is in a loving home. His learning is currently measurable as at the high-school level. Emotionally, however, he is still functioning at a 3 or 4 year old level, which is-of course-due to the circumstances in which he was kept. His self-esteem is understandably quite low, and he does test as somewhat autistic, except for an exceptional capacity of empathy for others. His rather stilted and overly adult verbal expression is consistent with Asperger’s syndrome, which is a very high functioning disorder on the Autism spectrum. What this all works out to is that there will be situations that Spencer will be able to deal with intellectually at a very high level while being simultaneously unable to process them at an emotional level. This will lead to confusion, an increased incidence of self-blame, and rather fragile self-esteem. Your understanding of these difficulties, and your ability to aid him in processing his emotions, will prove vital in his ability to function in society. It won’t be easy at times, and I urge you to seriously consider your own capacities as far as tolerance and patience, as there could well be tantrums and other emotional reactions in Spencer that are at odds with his intellectual abilities.”

“What do you recommend for his education? I would like him to be challenged in his learning environment, but it sounds as if school is out of the question. I can’t put him in that kind of environment when he is so emotionally vulnerable!” responded Hotch with concern.

“There are special schools for gifted children that may be appropriate for him, even taking his emotional vulnerability into account.” Encouraged the practitioner. “I will have my secretary compile a list for you. I also recommend ongoing trauma counseling…you mentioned you were taking him for evaluation?” At Hotch’s affirmative nod, he continued “Excellent. You can expect ongoing work with processing his traumatic experiences to result in improved emotional function as well. Please have a release sent to this office to permit us to share his test results. It may help.” Continued the doctor encouragingly.

After some further discussion of Spencer’s needs and vulnerabilities, the duo left the psychologist’s office with a lot to think about, and a list of possible educational programs. It was looking like Godfather Rossi just might need to make good on his promise to pay for private school.


	41. Therapy

The next stop of the day was the trauma counselor’s office, to receive evaluation and advice. After being made comfortable in Dr. Jenson’s office, the kind-faced man settled into a chair across from the Hotchners and smiled in a friendly manner.

“Hi guys. So let’s talk about what you have been through Spencer. I know you are very smart, so I will talk with you on a higher level than I would have based on your age, but if you do not quite understand what I am getting at I need you to tell me, OK?”

“Ok” the boy readily agreed. “I appreciate you not talking down to me.”

With a friendly nod, the Dr. continued. “So, to be blunt, you have been repeatedly raped for more than 3 years. You were forced to perform sexual acts in order to receive food and water. You were repeatedly verbally abused and denigrated. You were treated like an animal. But, you are extremely intelligent-intelligent enough to realize that none of this was YOUR fault. But, emotions do not understand logic, do they? So why don’t you tell me how you feel about the last 3 ½ years?”

The boy found himself looking down at his lap, and taking a deep breath. “Yes, intellectually I know many things, but in my heart I feel dirty and spoiled, and like a whore. I realize that I made no profit from what I did, but I did receive benefit as far as food and water. I often do not know what to think. Daddy Aaron and Jack seem to love me, yet I do not feel worthy of this love. How do I reconcile this?”

The Dr. gestured no to Aaron when he would have responded. “Do you know what a whore is?” he queried. At the boy’s affirmative nod, he continued, “Do you REALLY think it should count if you are given basic survival needs like food and water?”

“I honestly don’t know” the child replied. “Isn’t the definition someone who exchanges sex for drugs, money, or something they need? I needed water and gave oral sex in order to get it.”

“But, if you had not been kept captive you could have received water at any number of public places, and food at any number of free places. Do you think that should count when other resources existed and you were kept from them?” the doctor proposed.

“Once again, I do not know. I will need time to think about this,” the boy responded.

“Understandable” the provider replied. “I just ask that you seriously consider all other possibilities as you process how you feel about your experiences.”

“I can do that. Just please understand that I have been told otherwise for years. I have been told how I am worth nothing but for the sexual gratification of others. While I can understand what you are telling me, it FEELS very different, and I do not know how to process this.” The boy responded.

“Ok,” replied Dr. Jenson. “I just ask that you be open with me about how you feel, and have an open dialog with me. I will not judge you, no matter what you say.”

“Thank-you” the child responded. “I will promise to do my best. Just realize that I have done very bad things, and that will be difficult to share with you. I feel humiliated and dirty.”

Hotch found himself looking back and forth at the exchange, amazed at the adult language and expression coming from his not-yet 7 year old. It was obvious to him, though, that emotionally his child was ill-equipped to handle what had happened to him. “Dr. Jenson, what can we do to help Spencer process what has happened. More specifically, what can I do to help him recover?” he questioned.

“Listen, without judgement, to whatever Spencer feels able to tell you. Don’t feel as if you need to come up with the answers…just let him talk. That is the best way to help him to process his emotions. Just let him know that he is loved and accepted despite what has happened.” Responded the doctor in a calm, quiet tone. “Spencer,” he continued, “Just know that you can tell Aaron everything and anything without fearing judgement. Just like you can tell me.”

Spencer looked from one man to the other, eyes bright with unshed tears. “Why? Why do you care about me? I’m just a worthless, dirty, whore. My own father didn’t want me for anything but sex.”

“Your Mother loves you…remember that always. And I love you because you are a special, caring, brilliant child. YOU cared about the lady under the floor, remember? That showed me how precious you are. And you are so sweet with Jack…you are the brother he always wanted. I can’t imagine our lives without you now.” Responded Hotch, tears in his own eyes.

“Spencer,” said Jenson, “You are a special person, who deserves all the help there is. Know that I think well of you, and hope that you can trust me enough to share with me your traumas, so that we may work through them together.”

The tearful child looked from one to the other and nodded. “Yes, I will trust you both, so long as you promise to always be honest with me, and let me know what you think. Agreed?”

“Agreed!” both men answered together.

“Ok,” Dr. Jenson related, “I will need to see Spencer once or twice a week, for an indeterminate period of time. Is that acceptable Agent Hotchner?”

“Yes, of course!” Hotch responded. “Whatever Spencer needs.”

After making arrangements for the next appointment, the Hotchners found their way out of the office and returned to the SUV.

It was well past lunchtime by now, so the pair picked up a couple of sliders from Arby’s for a snack and headed to the school to pick up Jack. They then headed home and stopped by the red box for a fun movie to take Spencer’s mind off of the busy day. Arriving home, they cooked a few hamburgers on the stove and baked fries in the oven. After the dinner and a movie the trio went to bed and had a quiet night.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize Dear Readers, but I have started a Master’s program and my free time has markedly dwindled. Don’t worry though…I won’t abandon this story. You just may have to wait for new chapters. However, I don’t have a paper due so I wrote a chapter! Love you guys!

The sun shone brightly in the window, waking Hotch before his alarm. Wait…did he set the alarm? OOPS! No alarm. It was past time for preschool…Hotch decided to give the boys a day at home with each other, as there were no appointments today. Letting the kids sleep, Hotch made a full breakfast of eggs, potatoes, bacon, and toast before waking his boys. After they enthusiastically applied themselves to the feast, Hotch set the brothers to playing with Leggos in their room. Meanwhile, the intrepid father set to researching some of the schools recommended to him, and made some calls. 

One school appealed to him more than the others-a charter school with a small student to teacher ratio as well as in school psychologist consultation available. He called, and soon decided that this school would be appropriate for both of his sons. Aaron knew that Jack was very intelligent in his own right, and did not want him held back by standard school curriculum either. True, they would be in different classes, but at least they would be going to the same school. After calling Dave to see if he was serious about helping out (Hotch could afford tuition for one child, but not two), the decision was made. Both boys were enrolled via fax, with a start date in two weeks. After faxing release of information forms to Spencer’s psychologist and trauma counselor for the school, Hotch felt confident that he had done the best he could by his children.

After calling Strauss and giving his return to work date in 2 weeks, Aaron decided that this called for a team celebration. He called various team members for suggestions and he thought Garcia’s suggestion of Medieval Times in DC sounded fun, and something Spencer would enjoy. He was luckily able to book the group for the next evening’s dinner theater, and official plans were made. Strauss was, of course, included as were Kevin Lynch, Savannah, Will and Henry.

Next, it was time to break the news to the boys about school. Spencer was, in a word, thrilled. Jack was extremely pleased that he would be going to the same school as his brother, and happy as well to be starting “big boy” school rather than pre-school. Hotch decided then and there to keep Jack out of the preschool for the intervening two weeks so that the three of them could spend time together and continue to bond as a family. The boys enthusiastically agreed with this plan.

Hotch happily played with his sons for the remainder of the day, and after a healthy dinner of baked chicken and roasted vegetables, the Hotchner men watched one of Derek Morgan’s videos (Star Wars, to Spencer’s absolute delight), and went to bed.  
A scream ripped apart the night’s quiet, jerking Hotch awake and out of bed before he had entirely processed why. Dashing to the boy’s room, he dropped to his knees at Spencer’s bedside, and gently shook the boy’s shoulder, crooning “It’s OK, you’re safe, don’t be afraid, you are safe now”.

Spencer sat upright, scream caught in his throat, tears streaming down his face. “Daddy!” he choked out. “Daddy Aaron!”  
“I’m here baby, don’t cry, daddy’s here!” he soothed, rubbing soothing circles on the child’s back. “What’s wrong honey? What scared you?”  
“I had a bad dream!” the boy wailed. “The Man said I was just a worthless whore. He said all I was good for was to make his friends happy. It huuurt! Daddy, it huuurt. Promise they won’t hurt me again!”

“I promise honey. I won’t let anyone hurt you like that again, sweetheart. Never again!” promised the distressed father. “You are mine now. Your brother and I will always protect you. You are safe now.”

Spencer nodded, and began to calm down. Soon he was nodding off again. And slipped back into sleep. Jack had been watching the entire episode, and worriedly asked his father if his brother was ok, and if there was anything he could do to help. “Just keep being such a good brother” Hotch reassured. “You have been doing so good and I am so proud of you.”

“But will Spencer be OK without me at school?” Jack queried, deeply concerned. “What if something scares him and he needs me? We won’t have the same teacher and what if Spencer’s teacher is mean and doesn’t let me come help him? And what if”

“He will be ok, Buddy” Hotch interrupted. “I will tell his teacher that if Spencer gets scared to send for you if I can’t come, OK? And I will tell your teacher to let you go to him if he needs you. Don’t worry about mean teachers. There aren’t supposed to be any at this school. And if there are, I will move you both to a better school, OK Buddy?”

“Ok Daddy.” The child replied, his absolute trust in his father shining through.

Hotch was struck nearly speechless with pride in his son. ‘How did I ever deserve such a child’ he thought to himself, as he picked Jack out of his bunkbed and cuddled him to his chest. Walking out into the living room and settling into a chair, Hotch looked down into his son’s innocent face and smiled. “Jack, you know how much Daddy loves you don’t you? And how very proud I am? You have done so well with accepting Spencer into our family, and I want you to know that I will never forget how special and brave you have been through all of this. I know that up in heaven Mommy is smiling down at you, and that she is so proud as well. Just remember that if you ever get upset at how much attention Spencer is getting you need to talk to me about it, OK?”

“Ok Daddy” Jack replied sleepily. “Don’ worry-I know you love me…YAWWWN. An’ I love Spencer too. He needs me, an’ I will help him learn how to be a kid, and make him fo’get about the bad man.”

“I know you will Jack, I know you will” Hotch crooned as he gently rocked his sleepy child. Soon Jack was deeply asleep, and the smiling father carefully placed him back in bed and tucked him in. After also bringing Spencer’s blanket up to his chin, he quietly went off to bed himself.


	43. 43

Hello again dearest readers! Found time to sneak in a chapter…Enjoy! Ok, it’s short, but it’s something. As per usual, don’t own, no profits made, yada yada.

 

The rest of the night passed quietly, and celebration day dawned bright and clear. After waking the boys to a hearty breakfast of oatmeal and toast, he got them dressed and set to playing in their room. Fortunately, the team had sent over several new Leggos kits, including two of Star Wars theme, with Morgan’s movie, so the boys were immediately engrossed. Aaron set to checking out the various packages available for revelers at the dinner theater, and decided to go for the full royal experience. 

A knock on the door interrupted Hotch’s planning. He opened up to the enthusiastic presence of one Penelope Garcia, who-of course-came bearing multiple bags. “Greetings Papa Hotchner!” came her enthusiastic greeting. “I bring costumes for the young princes and their royal father,” Garcia explained, as she handed the bags over to the stunned father. “I, of course, shall be suitably dressed, as will my noble escort. Derek said no, as did Sir Rossi, but Ladies Jennifer and Emily, and the young squire Henry, shall be suitably attired. I am still working on Ladies Savannah and Erin, and Sir Will.”

“Thanks Penelope,” chuckled the amused dad. “I bet the boys will be thrilled, and I thank you for your foresight. I was just planning on going for the full experience, so the costumes fit right in.”

“Yippee!” clapped a pleased Garcia. “Well, if you need anything else, just let me know, OK? Now, may I peek in on the wonderkind, and perhaps collect a hug from them?”

“They’re in Jack’s room” responded a smiling Hotch. “Feel free.”

After Penelope bustled out, grinning and spouting endearments for the junior Hotchners, Aaron fixed the boys a lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese, then put them down for a nap.

Soon, it was time to rise and prepare for the festive evening. The boys did indeed enjoy dressing up in the costumes Penelope provided, and Hotch laughed at his reflection in the mirror before joining his sons in the living room. “Cool costume Dad!” exclaimed Jack with a grin.   
The Hotchners then trouped to the car, and after buckling he boys into their car seats, the Hotchner men set off to Hanover to meet their team at the dinner theater. Will and Erin Strauss had actually capitulated to pressure to wear costumes, so Rossi also agreed. Morgan was the lone refuser.

After meeting the rest of the team, the group were seated in the Yellow section, and prepared for a delicious feast and rollicking good times. The evening was all that was expected, and more. The boys were involved as Knights in training to their endless delight, and the Yellow Knight won the knightly contest, to Penelope’s joy. After meeting the Knights and obtaining autographs, the weary BAU bunch soon headed home with happy memories.

The next morning, the exhausted Hotchners slept in, and indulged in an impromptu brunch of pancakes and fruit when finally waking. The boys played happily with their father in the back yard for most of the day, before having a pizza dinner and watching another of Morgan’s Star Wars movies.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Play, meals, naps, and movies. The Hotchners became closer, and meshed as a family. Jack stood out as a strong and loving brother, making Spencer feel very safe and decreasing the number and severity of his nightmares. Hotch made Spencer feel safe as well, and cared for, and patiently listened to anything that Spencer felt safe enough to reveal. As time passed, Spencer found himself feeling secure and cared about. It was a strange experience for him, but he liked it.

Another week soon passed, and Spencer had but one nightmare, and a growing feeling of security and belonging. He also felt loved for the first time in his young life. This made him nervous, as it also gave him something to lose. Little by little he let the Hotchners into his heart, and dared to love them back.


End file.
